


it has to be you

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolf (Music Video), Character Death, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer celo de los lobeznos está por llegar y, con ello, la iniciación de sus entrenamientos para la dura vida como adultos. Sin embargo, Jongin tiene muchas preguntas aún y Luhan parece huir de él con todas las respuestas en la mano. Siente que el tiempo corre demasiado deprisa para él y se está quedando estancado cuando todo dentro de la manada empieza a cambiar y él no puede alcanzarle el paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it has to be you

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ Alfa, Beta y Omega es una manera de jerarquizar una manada de lobos en ficción; donde Alfa es el rango superior y omega el rango más bajo.
> 
> ➤Imprimar: Es generar un vínculo físico y emocional con su pareja que es irrompible y sólo sucede una vez en la vida; sucede se esté enamorado o no de ella, pues es el instinto quien realiza la conexión, y no se puede controlar cuándo o con quién sucede. Quien se imprima por una persona se vuelve posesivo y protector (en especial los alfas), puede reconocerlo y detectarlo esté donde esté y también presentir las emociones del otro.
> 
> ➤Celo: Les sucede a todos una vez cada tres o cuatro meses; y no es que entren en época de menstruación o algo así, sino que es la época en que más fértiles se encuentran y el apetito sexual aumenta. En el primer celo de un lobezno, deja de madurar y entra a una rápida metamorfosis, se define su rango y su cuerpo se adapta a sus nuevas capacidades, como una pubertad instantánea.
> 
> ➤Anudar/Knotting: Sólo los alfas son capaces de anudar a alguien, y esto significa que durante la copulación, la base de los testículos del alfa se inflaman y poco antes de la eyaculación, impide la salida del interior de su pareja. Esto para asegurar que el apareamiento sea eficiente.
> 
> ➤Marcar: Es como contraer matrimonio; un dominante (ya sea alfa/beta-omega o beta/omega) marca a su pareja para demostrar simbólicamente que ese beta u omega ya tiene pareja.

 

Jongin se remueve en su cama, ansioso. En el sigilo de la noche, mientras todos duermen, él es el único incapaz de caer en profundo sueño. El corazón le late en el pecho acelerado por una simple razón: Se acerca el día de iniciación. Ese día especial en que los lobeznos comienzan sus entrenamientos para así convertirse en verdaderos lobos y poder adaptarse como jóvenes adultos a la manada.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sehun y Tao que duermen plácidamente junto a él, convencidos de que, pase lo que pase, la vida siempre les sonreirá, Jongin siente verdadero pánico. No se le da bien correr y sus reflejos parecen estar inactivos la mayoría del tiempo, pelear es algo que nunca le ha salido de maravillas y tampoco es demasiado violento como se espera que debe ser un alfa o un beta, mínimo.

Todos en la manada saben casi a ciencia cierta que Jongin será un omega, aunque el hecho de que el lobezno no ha alcanzado la madurez física hace inútil cualquier intento por adivinar. En especial porque el cuerpo de Jongin no se ajusta a los estándares de un omega, con casi un metro ochenta de estatura en su forma humana, sus hombros anchos y sus extremidades largas. Apostar por el futuro de Jongin y su posición en la manada es apostar con los ojos vendados.

La mañana lo encuentra despierto, con los ojos ardiéndole y los párpados pesándole como si tuviera plomo sobre ellos, pero aun así, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Cuando finalmente el cansancio empieza a vencerle, la manada se ha empezado a levantar junto con el sol, y en poco tiempo estarán despiertos también Sehun y Tao, con su escandalosa charada matutina y sus juegos infantiles antes del desayuno. Todo se resume a que será un día largo y pesado para Jongin, como lo ha estado siendo desde que se anunció la fecha de la iniciación. Él sólo espera que pase pronto y sea lo menos vergonzoso posible. 

* * *

El sol se cuela entre la maleza verde y fresca, el aire se impregna de un aroma a tierra mojada y el sonido del bosque les llena los oídos con un zumbido particular. Los tres lobeznos se mantienen en alerta, con las orejas erguidas y los sentidos agudizados para captar cualquier aroma desconocido, cualquier ruido extraño o presencia amenazante.

Sin embargo, el claro en el bosque está completamente vacío, sólo los insectos y algunos mamíferos pequeños revelan sus posiciones al huir despavoridos mientras que el grupo de pequeños lobos se acercan a ellos. Uno de los lobeznos, de pelaje marrón, se adelanta al grupo, siguiendo con su olfato algo interesante e insta a los otros dos a seguirlos.

Entre ellos está Jongin, con su densa y desaliñada pelambrera negra como la noche contrastando con los pelajes claros de sus compañeros. Sehun, el menor de los tres, ostenta orgulloso una melena plateada que va desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la mitad de su lomo, donde empieza a adquirir tonos grisáceos, hasta la punta de la cola, como un gradiente en monocromo. Tao, por su parte, está cubierto por mullido pelo marrón, rojizo en las orejas y la cola, con sus patas oscuras, ahora manchadas por el barro. En resumen, Jongin es como el patito feo de la manada. No sólo su apariencia es diferente, él se _siente_ diferente, y ha sido así desde que tiene uso de razón.

Sehun se acerca por su costado y entierra con suavidad sus colmillos en el cuello de Jongin. Es un gesto inofensivo pero cargado de tensión y significados. Jongin sabe que le está diciendo que es él quien manda, un recordatorio de que no se debe pasar de la línea, aunque Jongin no tenga intención alguna en hacerlo. Kyungsoo le explicó sobre ese extraño comportamiento que Sehun está adoptando y, ahora que comprende, lo deja ser. Sehun está llegando a la adultez y en poco tiempo experimentará su primer celo… También se revelará algo que se vuelve cada vez más evidente: Su rango dentro de la manada. Y para nada existe duda de que Sehun será un imponente alfa a pesar de su corta edad. Tiene el temperamento y la masa muscular necesaria para serlo, además, cuenta con los genes de su padre, Yifan, nada más y nada menos que el alfa líder de la manada.

Jongin sigue desde atrás a sus dos compañeros que se toman muy en serio su papel de cazadores, aunque no tengan siquiera el entrenamiento básico para hacerlo. Se trata de un juego, de una mera imitación de lo que han visto hacer a sus mayores desde lejos, o lo que les han contado los omegas como si fueran cuentos para dormir. Sin embargo, Jongin sabe que pronto dejará de ser un juego y no puede evitar sentirse temeroso al respecto.

Llegar a la adultez es algo que le llena de miedo. Significa que habrá dejado de ser un crío; que empezará a ser juzgado como un lobo; que habrá expectativas que llenar y responsabilidades que contraer. Significa que sus ratos de tranquilidad bajo los árboles junto al río se habrán acabado y que no tendrá tiempo para corretear ardillas sin tener que matarlas. Los juegos quedarán atrás. La vida empezará a cobrarle los años de juventud.

—Vengan —escucha la voz de Tao desde lejos y Jongin sabe que se ha transformado de nuevo a su forma humana. Está parado sobre una roca, a varios metros de ellos. Conforme Sehun y Jongin avanzan a trote, el aroma y el sonido del agua fluyendo les inundan los sentidos y el lobo plateado corre emocionado, saltando sobre rocas y troncos caídos. Mientras que Jongin se toma su tiempo, aspira profundamente para dejar que la esencia del río se impregne en sus pulmones y se deleita con el barro húmedo bajo sus patas, colándose entre su grueso pelaje.

—¡Apúrate, Jongin, no tenemos todo tu tiempo! —Vocifera Sehun habiéndose encontrado con Tao, y Jongin alza la mirada olfateando el aire para darse cuenta que ambos han dejado sus formas lobunas ya. Echa un bufido animalesco, camina hacia la roca donde están sus compañeros y pega un salto para cruzar la pálida luz diurna que cae a rayos por entre las hojas de los árboles, se transforma en el aire, cayendo sobre sus talones en la roca donde antes habían estado los otros dos lobeznos que ahora se zambullen en las frías aguas del río, justo a la orilla, donde la corriente se ve interrumpida por piedras que cortan su camino.

Jongin siente el aire fresco acariciando su piel desnuda y echa de menos la calidez y protección que su pelaje le otorgaba, realmente no tiene ganas de seguir a sus amigos. No es amante del agua fría, para ser sincero.

—¿No te piensas meter? ¿Será que tienes miedo que tus patitas se mojen? —Se burla Tao haciéndole muecas; Jongin no responde a pesar de que siente un cosquilleo de molestia en el vientre. Decide ignorarlo, nunca ha tenido fuertes instintos defensivos de todos modos.

—Déjalo, es normal que un omega como él tema del agua fría —es Sehun esta vez, y Jongin lo observa callado mientras el chico se sumerge entre la corriente, Tao siguiéndolo poco después—. Todos son unos cobardes —añade al salir, apartándose los mechones de cabello de la cara y abriendo los ojos en su dirección. Siendo sincero, Jongin y Sehun nunca han sido amigos cercanos, a pesar de haber crecido juntos, y el hecho de que el cuerpo y comportamiento de Sehun está cambiando, ha intensificado que el chico arremeta contra él como si jugara con un pequeño ratón. Con Tao la historia no es diferente; siempre sigue a Sehun  sin importar lo que éste haga o diga, son como uña y carne, como siameses.

Jongin, por su parte, jugó entre las colas de los omegas, se crio prácticamente bajo su manto, siendo la familia más cercana que Jongin puede recordar.

—No son cobardes —responde Jongin impulsivamente, a pesar de su intención por mantenerse callado—, y _no soy_ un omega —añade apretando los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas, intentando contener sus ganas de salir corriendo. Aunque Jongin sabe que esa es una verdad a medias, porque si bien no se sabe el rango de Jongin todavía, todo apunta a que será un omega…

—¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Un beta? No tienes las capacidades básicas para serlo —se pavonea Tao saliendo del agua para apoyar su codo sobre la roca donde Jongin continua de pie. La humedad hace que el cuerpo de Tao brille frente a él y éste sonríe como si pensara que su cuerpo desnudo fuese un gran espectáculo que ver—. Un beta debe ser instintivo pero racional; fuerte pero delicado; inteligente y obediente. ¿Eres una de todas esas cosas?

«Soy obediente», piensa Jongin sin atreverse a hablar, porque sabe que de todas las cualidades que caracterizan a un beta, él sólo posee ésa.

—Podría ser un alfa —responde Jongin sin pensar, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos de ir contracorriente. No es que de verdad lo pensara en serio, sabe que está lejos de serlo, pero las carcajadas que Tao y Sehun sueltan al unísono hacen que Jongin sienta ganas de llorar.

—¡Y yo podría ser bailarina de ballet! —Responde Sehun entre risas ahogadas, lleno de sarcasmo, haciendo que el humor aventurero de Jongin caiga por completo. No puede decir si es enojo, pero se siente herido. Está harto de escuchar las burlas de sus amigos; las bromas a su costa han estado desde el día en que los tres escucharon a uno de los betas decir que no tenían grandes esperanzas para Jongin, que sólo podría ser un omega algo torpe y grandulón. Tanto tiempo escuchando lo mismo causa en Jongin verdadera incomodidad, no necesita que le recuerden repetidamente la manera tan pobre en que lo ven los rangos superiores.

—¡Puedo serlo! —Insiste Jongin irritado, su quijada tensa, a punto de morderse la boca.

—Entonces, pruébalo —le reta Sehun quedándose serio después de una buena carcajada; Jongin se queda de piedra. No sabe si Sehun está bromeando o lo está diciendo en serio.

—¿Qué?

—Prueba que puedes ser un alfa —dice Sehun cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Jongin alterna la mirada entre el joven de piel pálida y el moreno junto a él, que lo mira con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. La irritación de Jongin aumenta incluso cuando intenta controlarse, sin embargo, no tiene intenciones de probar nada. Tampoco es que confíe mucho en sus capacidades.

—Olvídalo, me voy a casa —anuncia Jongin, dejando la competencia que Sehun impuso. Apenas se da la vuelta y da un paso adelante para saltar fuera de la roca, Sehun pronuncia palabras que detienen a Jongin en seco, con el corazón detenido:

—¿Tienes miedo de acabar como tus padres?

 

Jongin odia las confrontaciones. Detesta ver pelear a la gente, y prefiere no mirar por la ventana cuando los alfas y betas regresan de una pelea o de cacería, con la sangre bañando sus pelajes o pieles. Jongin rechaza la violencia… Sin embargo, termina tumbado en la orilla del río, con Sehun sobre su cuerpo, recibiendo un golpe tras otro, a pesar de que por los primeros dos segundos, logró asestarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

El agua le cubre los oídos y amenaza con llegar a su nariz si cede bajo la presión de Sehun, que lo empuja hacia el fondo con las manos en su cuello. Jongin usa toda su fuerza para empujar a Sehun y sacarlo de encima de él, es por una décima de segundo que consigue echarlo hacia atrás aunque para entonces ambos se han transformado.

Ya no hay más vuelta atrás; los instintos primarios se han disparado. Sehun siendo controlado por sus instintos en desarrollo y Jongin dejándose llevar por su instinto de supervivencia. Se atracan con garras, las pieles perforadas por colmillos. Un desastre que rueda y corre por el río, hasta que el agua y pelo mojado les impide moverse con facilidad y empiezan a trepar por las rocas que cruzan las rápidas corrientes, adentrándose más y más a la zona de peligro. Cada vez más y más lejos de la seguridad de la orilla, donde Tao los observa agitado, sin saber qué hacer.

Jongin suelta un agudo aullido cuando Sehun lo atrapa con su hocico por el cuello; el contraste entre la mordida de hace un rato y la de este momento es abismal; le hace daño, puede sentir intensamente los filosos incisivos de Sehun cada vez más profundo bajo su piel al tiempo que lo empuja con esfuerzo sobre la roca donde están de pie, la corriente brava del río alrededor de ellos.

Jongin siente que sus patas vacilan sobre el musgo resbaladizo y pierde la estabilidad; sus chillidos incrementan en volumen y desespero, más que por el dolor, por el miedo a caer y ser tragado por el furioso río cuesta abajo.

Jongin cierra los ojos, un quejido lobuno escapa de su hocico mientras siente cómo Sehun lo acerca cada vez más a la viscosa orilla, cegado por su instinto agresivo. Jongin toma una extensa bocanada de aire, aceptando su destino de caer al agua, sin embargo, cuando espera por ello, se escucha largo, profundo y tenebroso aullido antes de que una fuerza demoledora los separe a ambos, tomándolos por la mata de pelo en sus nucas y arrojándolos hacia la orilla del río, donde ambos caen inconscientes por el impacto y descarga de adrenalina.

 

Lo primero que Jongin ve al despertar es la bombilla que cuelga del techo. La imagen es borrosa y al tiempo que la luz inunda sus pupilas, un dolor como de alfiler le atraviesa la cabeza. Se queda quieto, intentando comprender en dónde está y por qué, y entonces el dolor en su cuerpo aparece, dándole las respuestas que necesita.

La habitación donde está es la enfermería; tiene un vendaje en el cuello y otro en la cabeza, y, diablos, si pudiera calificar el dolor en su torso del uno al diez, le pondría un cien. Cuando Kyungsoo, el omega a cargo de las curaciones, aparece junto a él para revisarle los ojos y pulso, Jongin vuelve a caer inconsciente por el agotamiento. 

* * *

—Estoy sumamente decepcionado de ustedes —acusa Yifan, el líder de la manada, con voz de acero y su imponente estatura acentuando su peligrosidad. Se pasea delante de los tres jóvenes con la expresión endurecida, enviando escalofríos que recorren la columna vertebral de Jongin de arriba abajo—. No sólo se han agredido físicamente, sino que salieron sin consentimiento de un superior, y se alejaron de nuestro territorio —vocifera Yifan; más que enojado, está furioso. Tiene las venas de los brazos gruesas y pulsantes, y su rostro se enrojece cada que alza la voz. Sus cejas tan fruncidas que casi se unen y los labios en una mueca que deja ver sus caninos.

Jongin tiene que lamerse los labios para hidratarlos, se ha quedado pálido frente al alfa líder, y no puede controlar el temblor de sus manos ni la forma en que sus ojos parpadean por cuenta propia. Demás está decir que es la primera vez que Jongin recibe una reprimenda por parte del líder, si bien se ha metido otras veces en problemas, Yifan nunca toma cartas en el asunto directamente, sino que envía a Minseok o alguno de los betas a encargarse.

Pero las faltas que cometieron no son ligeras y todos saben que recibirán un severo castigo por  incumplir tantas normas.

—¿No estaban conscientes del riesgo en que se ponían? ¡De no ser por Minseok, Jongin estaría inflado río abajo, joder! —Y es la primera imprecación que Jongin escucha escaparse de los labios de Yifan en toda su vida—. No habrá cena ni desayuno para todos ustedes, ¿entendieron? —Sentencia sulfurado. Incluso si Sehun es su propio hijo, tampoco se escapa del castigo, nunca ha dado un trato preferencial a nadie dentro de la manada, a menos que se hayan ganado un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo. Sin alimento hasta la hora de la comida, ese es un severo castigo para tres lobeznos en desarrollo, y se escucha un suspiro colectivo cargado de angustia—. ¿En dónde está Luhan? —Pregunta de repente, desconcertando a los tres lobeznos. Jongin se pregunta fugazmente qué tiene que ver el beta en todo esto, sin embargo, cuando él aparece, la respiración no le da para llevar suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro.

Es una reacción automática en su cuerpo cada vez que Jongin ve al mayor, sin embargo, intenta duramente controlar su nerviosismo.

—Líder —asiente Luhan mirando al piso, una acción tan inusual en él como lo es que Yifan lo haya llamado durante una reprimenda.

—¿En dónde estabas esta mañana? ¿Tenías conocimiento de que estos tres chicos salieron camino al río del Este sin autorización de nadie? —La pregunta suena más a acusación que otra cosa, y el corazón de Jongin se estremece al recordar que Luhan es el encargado de la guardia en la zona donde Tao y Sehun decidieron escabullirse sin permiso. Y se siente terrible de repente, porque sabe que ahora no sólo ellos recibirán un castigo, sino que Luhan también recibirá una sanción.

—No tenía conocimiento de ello —responde Luhan alzando la mirada para encarar valientemente al líder, que lo atravesaba con sus ojos. Luhan es usualmente intrépido y firme, razón por la que siempre ha tenido la discreta admiración de Jongin.

Desde que tiene uso de razón, la primera memoria que recurre a su mente es la de un par de ojos negros mirándolo a través de un cristal. Luhan era más joven en ese entonces, con las facciones suavizadas y los cabellos cobrizos adornándole la cara. Jongin era tan pequeño que no recuerda más que esa imagen vaga de él. Sin embargo, cada vez que el beta aparece en su rango de visión, se vuelve una masa inestable que no puede pronunciar más de dos palabras con coherencia.

—¿En dónde estabas? —Insiste Yifan con voz de acero, acercándose a Luhan, dominante. Sin embargo, Luhan no cede a las demandas de su alfa y se mantiene callado, mirando neutral hacia la nada. Sehun y Tao se miran entre sí, pero Jongin tiene los ojos fijados en el alfa y el beta que intercambian densas miradas—. ¿No piensas decírmelo? ¿No vas a darle explicaciones a _tu líder_? —El silencio se prolonga en el bosque y Yifan muestra los dientes en un gesto que es más animal que humano. Sin embargo, Luhan parece inalterable—. Bien, perfecto. No necesitas responderme —pero todos los presentes saben que Yifan no está cediendo, el alfa líder nunca cede—. Estás vetado de las cacerías —es la sentencia inmutable.

Todos en el lugar contienen la respiración, los ojos abiertos como platos, y Jongin, desde su sitio, mira expectante entre el alfa y el beta, que se mantiene impasible, como si no le importase la gravedad de la situación.

Estar vetado de las cacerías es tener que cazar solo. Es dejar de tener la seguridad que da el cazar en grupo. Y es que en el bosque, en especial durante las noches, existen peligros terribles. Lobos salvajes, osos enormes… Humanos. Humanos con rifles que van en busca de pieles. Sin tomar en cuenta que cazar solitario es aún más complicado y agotador. Lobos como ellos necesitan presas medianas para cada uno, pero cuando se caza solo, debe conformarse con conejos o pequeños roedores. El trabajo duro que se realiza entre seis lobos debe hacerlo sólo uno. No obstante, Luhan no parece preocupado por esto.

—N-no fue culpa suya —ni siquiera Jongin se da cuenta de que está hablando hasta que la última sílaba abandona sus labios. Se gana la mirada incisiva de Yifan y los ojos inquisitivos de Luhan, así como las muecas de preocupación de los otros dos lobeznos se posan en él. Minseok, el segundo al mando, por su parte, lo mira con un ligero interés, aunque Jongin no se lo percata; está demasiado concentrado en la trastada que acaba de hacer, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Jongdae siempre le ha dicho que si va a empezar algo, siempre debe terminarlo, así que es lo que está a punto de hacer—. Luhan estaba distraído tratando de echar a un par de zorros… —miente—, Tao, Sehun y yo nos… nos… —Yifan camina hasta él al tiempo que libera feromonas dominantes; Jongin las siente entrar a sus sistema y afectar sus reacciones y para cuando Yifan está de pie frente a él, con la respiración rozándole la frente intimidante, Jongin está siendo manipulado por el líder.

—Estás mintiendo —le delata, el enojo haciendo que Yifan apriete la mandíbula—, bien, supongo que a Luhan no le molestará que le acompañes en sus patrullas nocturnas —Jongin boquea angustiado.

—¡No! —Dice con ojos suplicantes, pero la expresión dura de Yifan no cambia para bien, sino que se vuelve más firme.

—¿«No»?

Hay dos cosas que los lobeznos tienen prohibido hacer, la primera es desobedecer. La segunda es recusar. Y Jongin ya ha cometido varias faltas en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Yifan está más allá de furioso. Un lobezno ha osado replicarle justo mientras ejerce la autoridad que posee.  Se inclina sobre Jongin peligrosamente y le murmura tan bajo que sólo el chico pueda escucharle.

—Olvídate de tu iniciación con los alfas. No te quiero ver merodeando en mi campo de entrenamiento. Si tanto quieres defender a Luhan, entrenarás con él y cazarás con él.

El silencio reina en el aire lleno de tensión; nadie se atreve a moverse, salvo Minseok que balancea su peso de una pierna a otra, al tiempo que ladea su cabeza con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios, como si disfrutara de la situación. Jongin quiere llorar, pero se muerde fieramente los labios hasta que siente líquido caliente contra su lengua.

Yifan se pasea de nuevo frente a los tres como una última advertencia, y cuando se aleja a paso decidido con Minseok siguiéndole detrás, Sehun sólo atina a decir:

—Estás jodido.

Jongin lo sabe. Jongin sabe que lo está, en especial por la mirada llena de desprecio que Luhan le dedica antes de transformarse y echar a correr bosque adentro, iracundo. Nunca pensó que su intento por ayudar acabaría tan catastróficamente… 

* * *

El día de iniciación, Jongin apenas tiene tiempo de registrar lo que sucede al sentir un golpe de agua fría a primera hora por la mañana. Su cuerpo empapado y la cama mojada por el líquido, Jongin apenas puede atrapar una bocanada de aire debido a la sorpresa y soltar un alarido por la frialdad.

Parado frente a los pies de la cama, Luhan se irgue con los brazos en jarras y la furiosa mirada clavada en él. Su rostro está endurecido y sus facciones no parecen conceder ni siquiera un descanso. Jongin se sienta en el centro de la cama, con las piernas extendidas e intenta secarse el agua que le sobra en los ojos. Luhan da una patada al dosel de madera y hace que Jongin pegue un brinco para salir de ella. Se percata que sus compañeros siguen dormidos, pues el entrenamiento empieza un par de horas más tarde.

—Transfórmate —ordena Luhan sin inflexión en la voz y Jongin parpadea, sin comprender.

—M-mi desayuno… —murmura Jongin, pensando en lo que tiene que hacer primero, pero Luhan lo mira intimidante desde su lugar. El chico es más bajo que el propio Jongin y si no fuera por la expresión adusta de su rostro, sus rasgos parecerían suaves y gentiles, como los de un niño. Luhan suelta una risa sofocada, socarrona.

—¿Te gustaría doble ración? ¿O que te lo traiga en una bandeja a la cama? ¡Transfórmate ahora mismo y sígueme a la montaña!

 

Luhan es un lobo rápido y ágil, a pesar de sus piernas cortas. Los músculos de sus muslos y pantorrillas son fuertes y fibrosos, lo cual le permite saltar hasta muy alto. Su pelaje es dorado y blanco en las patas; y brilla bajo la luz violenta del sol mientras ambos corren a toda velocidad montaña arriba. Jongin apenas puede seguirle el paso, pero la mayoría de las veces se queda atrás, jadeando y luchando por llenar sus adoloridos pulmones con un poco de oxígeno.

Se deja guiar por los aullidos extensos de Luhan y su esencia de beta. Cuando finalmente le da alcance, Luhan está echado sobre una llanura floreada, respirando con tranquilidad; Jongin intenta calmar su corazón, sin comprender nada, y deja que su cuerpo se desplome en la orilla, inhalando el aroma de las flores amarillas. Se siente tan agotado, y todo lo que ha hecho ha sido subir una cuarta parte de la montaña.

 

—Eres un pésimo corredor, esas piernas largas no te sirven de nada —le hace saber Luhan una vez han vuelto a su forma humana. Ambos caminan desnudos entre la pradera, sólo que los tallos altos de las flores y el césped les cubren hasta la cintura. Jongin está tan nervioso que sus manos han empezado a sudar. Nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo con el beta a su lado; ya fuera que él mismo saliera corriendo presa de su timidez, o que el beta lo mirase con displicencia antes de abandonar el lugar—. En este mundo corres o mueres, es una ley natural. Puede salvarte de un ataque o darte la ventaja al realizarlo.

Jongin calla, escucha y aprende. Luhan puede ser un beta pero eso no define su capacidad intelectual, si acaso algunas de sus características físicas, algunos instintos primarios y su capacidad reproductiva, pero sin duda, Luhan es bastante intrépido  y listo.

—Si estás cazando, debes ser más rápido que tu presa. Pero si te encuentras con un oso, tendrás que ser más veloz que él para sobrevivir. Nunca te fíes de los coyotes y aléjate si ves de lejos a un león de montaña. Si estás en su territorio, no parará hasta matarte.

Jongin intenta tomar notas mentales de todo lo que Luhan dice, sin embargo, se siente embriagado por tanta información. Al tiempo que le habla sobre enemigos naturales, posibles amenazas y formas de escapar, va mostrándole las extensiones del territorio de la manada. No hacen ningún esfuerzo físico o ejercicio, sólo hablan de datos duros y experiencias de sus ancestros. Jongin agradece en silencio que Luhan no le obligue a hacer construcción de músculos en su primer entrenamiento, como seguramente está pasando con Tao y Sehun.

 

Regresan a la base poco antes del crepúsculo, Jongin sintiendo cómo sus suaves pies arden y punzan por tanto andar, y sus hombros llenos de contracturas exhalan aliviados cuando se recuesta en la cama. Entre sueños, Jongin cree escuchar que Sehun y Tao entran a la habitación, pero no hay nada más después de eso. Parece que están igual de agotados que él.

Ninguno de ellos tiene la energía suficiente para levantarse a cenar.

* * *

El sol no ha salido, las gotas de sereno siguen intactas sobre las hojas de las plantas y ruedan por la superficie lisa de ellas, cayendo para morir contra la tierra o algunas piedras cuando Jongin y Luhan las mueven al caminar entre el follaje. 

Avanzan con sigilo, olfateando el suelo bajo ellos, con los sentidos agudizados, moviendo las orejas como antenas para captar cualquier ruido. Luhan le ha enseñado durante las últimas semanas lo básico para sobrevivir; pero Jongin empieza a impacientarse. La noche anterior conversó con Sehun y Tao, y le contaron que Yifan, Minseok y Chanyeol, los tres alfas de la manada, les habían enseñado técnicas de ataque y defensa, así como las rutas usuales para las estrategias de combate con otras manadas que buscaran robar su territorio.

Sin embargo, Luhan ni siquiera ha tocado el tema de ataque o defensa, salvo de escape, y Jongin tiene esa ligera sensación de que, al igual que todos en la manada, Luhan piensa en Jongin como un omega y nada más. Una chispa de dolor le brota en el pecho. Ni siquiera es un hecho confirmado que Jongin lo sea, y tampoco es como si por tener la posibilidad de ser omega, se tenga que dar un entrenamiento diferente.

Ciertamente, los lobos omega son bastante subestimados. Los alfa son quienes se dedican a proteger la manada de toda amenaza posible, así como de encargarse de llevar las presas más grandes para el alimento diario, también son quienes mantienen el orden dentro de ella y se encargan, mayoritariamente, de la procreación. Fertilizan a los betas y omegas en celo. Son los reyes de la pirámide reproductiva.

Luego están los betas; habilidosos y listos. Más que la fuerza bruta, los betas están más conectados a su capacidad de pensar fríamente, es por eso que se dedican a planear estrategias y llevarlas a cabo. Pueden procrear, a diferencia de los alfas, no sólo pueden fertilizar, sino que también tienen la capacidad de ser fertilizados. Son la mano derecha de los alfas, el soporte medio de toda la manada. Sin ellos, los alfas se derrumbarían sin más.

Y confinados a la base, encargándose de atenciones médicas, preparación de los alimentos y crianza de los lobeznos, están los omegas. Su naturaleza pacífica y fraternal, aunada a su apariencia frágil, los hace ser bastante vulnerables, siempre necesitados de protección. Conseguirse una pareja y traer al mundo lobeznos es considerado el máximo triunfo de los omega. Sin embargo, Jongin piensa que esa es sólo una farsa que todos dentro de la manada se han obligado a creer. Los omegas también son inteligentes y habilidosos, sólo que no han sabido apreciar sus capacidades… Justo como Luhan está haciendo con Jongin.

—Debes aprender a distinguir las hojas de las plantas. Algunas son comestibles, otras no sirven en absoluto, y la mayoría son venenosas para nosotros. Un fallo al reconocerlas te puede costar la vida, así que… —El beta hace una pausa al mirarle a la cara; Jongin ha estado perdiendo el tiempo en sus propios pensamientos en vez de prestar atención a lo que Luhan explica, y cuando éste truena un par de dedos frente a su rostro, Jongin se encuentra con un par de ojos claros que le miran incisivos—. ¿Has oído al menos una palabra de todo lo que te he dicho? —La verdad, es que Jongin tampoco puede prestar atención a la pregunta. Está llenando sus pupilas con la imagen del rostro pálido de Luhan mojado por la luna llena, sus facciones suaves, su nariz respingona y sus labios pequeños. El beta rueda los ojos, descontento, y suelta una bocanada de aire lentamente por los labios entreabiertos.

* * *

Los viernes son días sin adiestramiento. El único día en la semana que los lobeznos pueden usar para dormir, salir a merodear o simplemente quedarse en la base a descansar y convivir con el resto de la manada. 

Jongin sale apenas despierta, dejando en la habitación a Sehun y Tao que se niegan a poner un pie fuera, con los cuerpos adoloridos por el duro entrenamiento.  La base está viva por única ocasión en la semana, los betas juegan en la estancia, y los alfas se relajan en los sofás. El olor a comida llega desde la cocina y Jongin se dirige ahí como llevado a rastras.

Jongdae canturrea desde el lavaplatos, su voz metálica y suave oyéndose por todo el espacio, y Kyungsoo, metiendo las narices en el horno, murmura algo que queda ahogado por el aparato.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Inquiere Jongdae con sorna, aunque Jongin está seguro de que fue el único que pudo escuchar lo que el otro omega decía.

—He dicho que _cierres la boca_ —ordena de nuevo Kyungsoo con un tono intimidante y profundo. Jongin observa la escena con una sonrisa; esto es a lo que él está acostumbrado. A la vida detrás de bambalinas; a la voz melodiosa de Jongdae que nunca se detiene y a las protestas entre dientes de Kyungsoo.

—¡Permiso, permiso, voy pasando, no me hago responsable si alguien sale lastimado! —Jongin tiene que hacerse uno con el marco de la puerta para dejar que Baekhyun entre cargando con unas cajas que le doblan la estatura. No interviene, sabe que Baekhyun es lo suficientemente fuerte… Y que también le gusta dramatizar para hacer que Chanyeol salga corriendo hacia él para ayudarle con lo que sea que esté cargando en ese momento.

El alfa tiene una enferma debilidad por Baekhyun; ambos acaban de emparejarse no hace mucho, la marca de Chanyeol sigue visible en el cuello del omega, aunque Jongin comienza a sospechar que éste se encarga de volverla a hacer para que nunca se desvanezca.

—Jongin, deja de estar ahí parado como farol y ven a echarme una mano —exige Baekhyun, fingiendo estar agotado, aunque Jongin sabe que todas esas cajas están vacías.

—No quiero que Chanyeol me rompa el cuello, gracias. Además, escuché cuando Kyungsoo te enviaba a por cajas para la basura —responde con una sonrisa inocente al tiempo que ve el mohín que aparece en el rostro de Baekhyun antes de dejar caer con un sonido seco las cajas de cartón—. ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida de pareja?

—Bien, no me puedo quejar —contesta Baekhyun fingiendo que no es la gran cosa, pero el intenso rubor que inicia en sus mejillas y termina en sus orejas, encendiéndolas al rojo vivo, lo delata por completo.

—Lo que él quiere decir —interviene Jongdae llevando cacerolas y otros enseres de cocina hacia la islilla de la cocina —es que el sexo es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Si Jongin pensaba que Baekhyun no podía sonrojarse más, su rostro se convierte ahora en un brillante foco rojo que causa risas entre todos ellos, a excepción de Kyungsoo, quien trabaja diligentemente y en silencio con unos panqueques recién hechos.

—¿Pueden guardar silencio? Y un poco de decoro no les vendría mal —sermonea Kyungsoo con su voz tan grave que suena apenas como un susurro, sin embargo, eso no atenúa las risillas y burlas de los otros dos omegas.

—Vamos, Kyungsoo, tómatelo con humor. Después de todo, en poco tiempo estarás igual que Baekhyun —anuncia Jongdae con un tono burlón y Jongin se pierde entre la conversación, sin saber a lo que se refiere el chico.

—¿En poco tiempo? —Murmura Jongin, frunciendo el ceño, y cae en cuenta que sus clases –o lo que sea que sean– con Luhan le han absorbido por completo y hay cosas de las que se ha perdido en las últimas semanas. Baekhyun y Jongdae sueltan una risita al unísono.

—Minseok se ha imprimado de Kyungsoo —responde Baekhyun agudizando la voz al tiempo que sonríe con una expresión infantil —. ¡Kyungsoo finalmente se podrá aparear!

Lo siguiente que Jongin escucha es como una cuchara de metal golpea fuertemente la bandeja donde se enfrían los panqueques, y Kyungsoo se gira para mirarlos con una expresión asesina en el rostro blanco como la tiza.

—Minseok no se ha imprimado de mí, él sólo está… —sus mejillas se nublan con un rosa pastel —sólo me está cortejando. Hay una gran diferencia entre imprimarse y cortejar, ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que nadie.

Jongin está de acuerdo. Imprimarse de alguien es la cosa más extraña que puede ocurrirle a alguien; aunque no habla por experiencia propia… A decir verdad, no comprende en absoluto lo que sucede realmente cuando uno se imprima. Jongin ha visto en los últimos años cómo dos de los alfas, Chanyeol y Yifan, perdieron la paz y coherencia una vez se imprimaron. Aunque Yifan se imprimó de Yixing mucho antes de que los tres lobeznos nacieran, seguía siendo igual de intenso cuando se trataba del amigable líder beta. Si es cierto que el último alfa soltero se ha imprimado, la tensión entre la manada sufrirá cambios, aunque Jongin no sabe qué tan positivos o negativos serán. Sólo sabe que las cosas serán diferentes.

—Como sea, a este paso, es difícil rechazar la idea de que se ha imprimado de ti; dicen que incluso ha dejado de verse con Lu… —el nombre muere en los labios de Jongdae cuando Luhan mismo aparece en la puerta, con la expresión vacía y los ojos penetrantes. El aire se llena de tensión e incluso Jongin siente cómo una ola de escalofríos le recorre desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja.

—Yifan dice que se apresuren con la comida —murmura entre dientes, con el rostro de hielo u la voz demandante, y se marcha antes de obtener respuesta alguna.

—Por favor —susurra Kyungsoo mirando hacia el piso, azorado, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción del beta que acaba de marcharse—, no vuelvan a mencionar nada de esto, y mucho menos en la base.

Al final, los tres omegas continúan con su trabajo en silencio absoluto, mientras que un extraño cúmulo de sensaciones se forma en el estómago de Jongin. Luhan, Kyungsoo y Minseok tienen tanto que los relacione, y él sólo queda como un espectador.

* * *

No es un secreto entre la manada que Luhan y Minseok tienen _algo_. O al menos lo tuvieron, si es que de verdad Minseok se ha imprimado y sus detalles con Kyungsoo van en serio. 

Una de las principales razones por las que Jongin nunca pudo reunir el coraje para acercarse a Luhan en el pasado, es que Minseok y Luhan nunca estaban apartados el uno del otro. Jongin no sabe lo que era, pero entre ellos había un lazo tan fuerte que siempre hizo sentir a Jongin intimidado. Amantes, eso decían que eran, pero Jongin no comprende del todo lo que eso significa.

Por ello ahora, tumbado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, no sabe si eso que se anida en su pecho y sube por su garganta es felicidad o pesadumbre. Piensa en Luhan y en lo mal que debe estárselo pasando.  Saber que la persona más cercana a ti se ha imprimado a otra persona… Y quizás, tal vez sólo «quizás», Luhan se enamoró de Minseok.

Pero Jongin se obliga a dormir, convenciéndose de que no debería pensar en esas cosas. No debería preocuparse, ya que Luhan siempre ha estado fuera de su alcance, de todos modos.

 

Luhan amanece especialmente de mal humor esa mañana; no le dirige la palabra a Jongin y se encaminan en silencio hasta las fronteras que la manada construyó hace algunos años. Jongin tampoco se atreve a hablar o hacer un ruido que no sea el de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus patas al avanzar.

Se siente culpable ahora que le da un segundo pensamiento a las cosas. La manera en que Jongdae y Baekhyun cotillearon a espaldas de Luhan y a cuestas de Kyungsoo la noche anterior no debió haber sucedido.

Incluso si Minseok está detrás de Kyungsoo, eso no significa que el pequeño omega esté dispuesto a aceptarlo. Y que Luhan no haya mostrado el más mínimo cambio en su rostro cuando entró a la cocina tampoco fue una señal de que no le doliera. Hasta donde sabe, el beta puede estar inundado de tristeza, incapaz de aceptar los cambios de los últimos días.

Jongin camina sumido en sus propios diálogos mentales sin percatarse de lo húmedo e inestable que la senda se vuelve. Tampoco escucha los comentarios de Luhan sobre que debe tener cuidado en donde pisa y, cuando menos se lo espera, Jongin resbala por un terraplén mojado por la lluvia que cayó en la madrugada.

Un chillido agudo escapa de su garganta mientras cae hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde las grandes rocas le golpean el cuerpo. Luego aúlla por el dolor intenso en sus costillas, y se transforma involuntariamente. Tiene raspones en el rostro, pero es el dolor en su costado lo que le impide moverse y le saca alaridos grotescos.

Luhan pronto aparece junto a él; rodeó las sinuosas sendas para llegar por el lado contrario de donde Jongin cayó, y se transforma a medio camino de encontrarse con el lobezno. El dolor se vuelve insoportable y Jongin siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Crees que puedas ponerte en pie? —Pregunta Luhan cerca de su rostro, intentando sentir su respiración. Jongin tiembla por la gélida agua del río que castiga su cuerpo desnudo y se esfuerza por negar con la cabeza. Luhan aprieta los labios y tira de los brazos de Jongin llevándose lo consigo, girándose lo suficiente para montarlo en su espalda y acomodarlo sobre ella, aunque los quejidos de Jongin suenan desgarradores a cada movimiento—. Aguanta, te llevaré a la base.

Jongin pierde  la consciencia entonces, como una reacción instintiva al saberse a salvo, seguro… protegido.

 

Cuando Jongin abre los ojos, sus pupilas son inundadas por el rostro neutral de Kyungsoo. El dolor en su torso se ve apaciguado por los analgésicos y la rápida regeneración, propia de su naturaleza. Se humedece los labios y murmura algo, aunque ni siquiera él mismo se escucha.

—Luhan se ha ido —responde Kyungsoo, a pesar de ello—. Diablos, Jongin, no puedo creer lo frágil que eres.

Y Jongin sólo puede pensar en que _él tampoco_.

 

Luhan no se aparece en todo el día por la enfermería, sino hasta ya entrada la noche. Jongin se lo encuentra al despertar, mirándolo desde los pies de la cama, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el rostro en blanco.

—Tienes una extraña manía por hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes? —Le comenta Luhan caminando hasta él, revisando el suero conectado directamente en la vena de Jongin, con un dejo de curiosidad—. Pero supongo que es un consuelo que al menos te esfuerces por sobrevivir.

Y sonríe, sus blancos dientes apareciendo ante los ojos aturdidos de Jongin. Y él está seguro de que nunca antes ha visto una sonrisa más bonita que esa. Es blanca, brillante, y reafirma sus pómulos altos.

 La costilla rota del lobezno se cura más rápido a partir de esa visita nocturna, como un elixir de salvación.

* * *

La recuperación de Jongin se toma un día más, por órdenes de Yifan. Una costilla rota es dolorosa e impide la movilidad. Que Luhan y Jongin se adentren al bosque por sí mismos puede resultar peligroso para ambos, así que Jongin no tiene más opción que quedarse en la base, tendido en su cama… Al menos debe agradecer que le han permitido quedarse en su habitación y no en esa dura camilla de enfermería. 

Escucha un par de nudillos golpeando su puerta y cuando Jongin contesta, Kyungsoo aparece dentro de la recámara con una bandeja de comida en las manos. El omega esboza una ligera sonrisa y se sienta en la esquina del colchón.

—Yo… he tenido un rato libre así que te preparé gachas —explica Kyungsoo, acercándole la comida mientras Jongin se esfuerza en sentarse sobre la cama, apoyándose con los codos para recargarse en la pared. El plato hondo humea delante de él, y junto hay un par de tostadas recién hechas. Tiene algunos días que no come en forma, sólo pequeñas presas crudas que caza con Luhan en el bosque durante el día.

—Gracias —responde Jongin con una sonrisa amplia antes de tomar la cuchara y mover el contenido, mezclándolo todo bien. Parece que Kyungsoo tiene algo que decir, así que Jongin se queda en silencio, esperando. Kyungsoo es un amigo muy preciado para él, como un hermano mayor; fue quien más lo cuidó de pequeño, cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados arreglando los desastres que Tao y Sehun ocasionaban.

—Yo… —empieza Kyungsoo con voz tímida—. Quizás acepte a Minseok —suelta finalmente y Jongin se queda de una pieza, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

—Pensé que Minseok no te gustaba —atina a decir, preguntándose cuándo fue que el chico tomó aquella decisión y por qué él no sabía el trasfondo de ella. No es que no se lo haya esperado, sino que Kyungsoo lo dice tan tranquilamente que Jongin sospecha que lleva bastante tiempo pensándoselo.

—No —responde—. Quiero decir, sí, me gusta. Creo que siempre me ha gustado. Minseok es… —Kyungsoo parece pensárselo a fondo y sonríe tontamente; Jongin está casi seguro que no se da cuenta de que lo hace—. Minseok es realmente _algo_ —Y por «algo», Jongin asume que Kyungsoo quiere referirse a «apuesto», «masculino», «maravilloso», «increíble» y todas esos calificativos que le ha escuchado a Baekhyun decir una y otra vez sobre Chanyeol. La diferencia es que Kyungsoo encuentra más difícil expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos que arrancarle la cabeza a un ciervo con sus propias manos—. Pero es que no sé lo que es correcto. No sé si mi decisión pueda afectar a un tercero, y de verdad no quiero hacer eso.  Pero si afecto a Minseok con ella… Si me afecto a mí mismo… —Kyungsoo parece al borde de un colapso mental y Jongin lo mira consternado. Quizás él no entienda por lo que Kyungsoo está pasando, pero sabe que muchas elecciones pueden doler.

—Bueno —dice Jongin, llevándose un bocado de las gachas a los labios—, quizá deberías hacer lo que quieres sin preocuparte de las consecuencias. Quizá, si sigues lo que piensas que es correcto de acuerdo a lo que otros dicen, te arrepientas toda tu vida…

Aunque Jongin sabe que ni siquiera él mismo puede seguir su propio consejo.

* * *

—¿Cuándo empezaremos el verdadero entrenamiento? —Se le escapa decir a Jongin al medio día, mientras Luhan y él están sumergidos entre matorrales, con las manos sucias con tierra y cestas llenas de frutos silvestres colgándoles de la espalda. 

Luhan se detiene por un segundo, arqueando una ceja en su dirección antes de continuar.

—¿El «verdadero entrenamiento»? —Inquiere Luhan concentrándose en elegir los frutos maduros o cuando menos comestibles. Jongin se arrepiente de haber dejado que su impulso se convirtiera en acción pero de nuevo ese «nunca dejes a medias lo que has empezado» retumba en su cabeza. Además, está cansado del silencio sepulcral que los acompaña desde que se despertó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jongin se encoje de hombros con un murmullo entre dientes.

—Tao y Sehun ya han cazado su primer presa grande —responde Jongin, intentando que eso sea suficiente pista para que Luhan entienda que él también quiere un entrenamiento como debe ser. La impaciencia se ha vuelto desespero para Jongin; saber cómo huir, identificar plantas y recolectar frutos, pero a decir verdad, no le sirve de mucho.

—No estás listo para eso —dice Luhan con sencillez, restándole importancia a la conversación, sin mirarlo siquiera. Jongin se traga el nudo que se forma en su garganta, un nudo de enojo y al mismo tiempo de indignación.

— _No me has alistado_ para eso —las palabras salen más rudas de lo que pretende; hay un dejo de cabreo en su tono, una acusación casi personal. Luhan arroja lo que tiene en las manos sobre su hombro para depositarlo en la cesta, y lo mira con algo cercano a la incredulidad.

—Resbalaste por un terraplén mientras caminabas y te rompiste una costilla, ¿piensas que estás preparado para cazar un ciervo siquiera? —Jongin sabe que lo que dice es cierto; Jongin es demasiado débil, demasiado frágil. No tiene la estructura fuerte de un alfa, y tampoco la rapidez de un beta. Sin embargo, Jongin no quiere ser tratado como algo que no se sabe si es. Hasta donde se sabe, Tao o incluso Sehun podrían ser también omegas, sin embargo, están recibiendo entrenamientos de alfas y betas.

—¿Cómo estarlo si nunca nadie me ha dado la oportunidad? —Es un reproche que le brota desde el fondo de su ser.

Luhan lo observa en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido, claramente consternado. Y Jongin piensa que quizá Luhan no se daba cuenta de lo subestimado que Jongin se siente.

—Toda mi vida me han tratado como algo que no soy todavía. Si seré un omega, eso es algo que no pueden saber desde ahora o algo que yo pueda adivinar. Pero ni siquiera me dejan _intentar_ —Jongin suena tan desesperado como lo está en realidad. El fastidio acumulado por años sale en forma de un ruego entre dientes, y Luhan parece no saber qué hacer.

—Vale. Mañana te enseñaré a cazar presas grandes —promete Luhan después de mirarlo por unos segundos. Su rostro consternado, sus labios pequeños y rosáceos convertidos en una firme línea. Aunque la promesa no es de gran consuelo para Jongin, le deja respirar.

* * *

Luhan es una persona callada. De esos que prefieren escuchar antes que hablar. De esos que ríen en lugar de hacer el chiste. De esos que miran con melancolía hacia el horizonte, como perdidos en un mar de pensamientos.

Y Jongin es ese tipo de persona que podría perderse por horas mirando el perfil de su rostro, como esculpido por ángeles. La piel blanca como de mármol, los ojos profundos como el océano y llenos de misterios.

Sin embargo, Luhan no siempre fue así. Jongin puede recordarlo cuando se quedaba a cargo de los tres cachorros; Luhan jugaba con ellos, reía, saltaba, corría detrás de ellos y se dejaba morder las orejas. Aunque debe añadir que sólo eran Tao y Sehun jugando; él siempre se quedaba en el porche de la casa, observando, incapaz de acercarse al beta.

Ya es de noche y Jongin se quedó un poco más tiempo después de las guardias con Luhan, a pesar de que el mayor ya se ha ido a su habitación. Jongin quiere pensar. Quiere dejar que la impávida luz de luna le serene la sangre.

Apenas puede creerse que el mayor haya accedido a cazar una presa más grande que un ratón o un conejo. Jongin pensó que le tomaría más tiempo convencerlo, pero Luhan accedió tan fácilmente que le dejó insípida la boca. ¿Eso cuenta como «intentarlo»? Jongin siente como que le acaban de dejar ganar en un juego de niños.

Pero de nuevo, ¿no es eso lo que quiere? Ser tratado como cualquier otro lobezno en entrenamiento. Ser capaz de portar confianza en que puede ser un alfa también, y no sólo ser subestimado como a los omegas antes de tiempo. Ser tratado como a los demás… Por Luhan.

Sin darse cuenta del rumbo que toman sus pies, Jongin termina entre árboles y arbustos, considerablemente lejos de la base, pero un sitio que no resulta tan desconocido para él. Mira a su alrededor, intentando orientarse, y olisquea el aire, hasta que encuentra un aroma familiar que le hace cosquillas en la lobuna nariz. Es una esencia que sin duda ha detectado antes, sin embargo, no recuerda su procedencia. Simplemente lo vuelve loco, le provoca un impulso por seguir su rastro hasta donde quiera que esté, de donde quiera que emane.

Mueve la cola mientras avanza emocionado, como un pequeño cachorro que acaba de encontrar el camino directo a los premios. Casi se siente culpable por actuar como un perro faldero, sin embargo, es excitante. Su corazón late, sus sentidos se agudizan, sus pelos se crispan y…

Jongin se queda de piedra, entre la oscuridad del bosque y la maleza. Automáticamente, casi por instinto, se transforma para no ser descubierto con tanta facilidad. Su piel desnuda se eriza por la cruda frialdad de la noche, pues ya no está protegido por la gruesa capa de pelo negro, y también por la escena que tiene a varios metros frente de él, en el claro de luna que se ahueca entre los troncos de los pinos.

Luhan y Minseok, unidos por los labios. Es el beta quien tiene las manos enroscadas en el cuello del otro, es el único que se esfuerza por permanecer prendado. La garganta de Jongin se seca, y da un paso hacia atrás, azorado.

El beta es empujado con frialdad para acabar de espaldas en el suelo y Minseok adopta esa postura de hostilidad al instante; ese lenguaje corporal de alfa que grita escalofriantemente «aléjate si quieres conservar tu vida». Jongin no sabe lo que sucede, pero su corazón se detiene cuando Luhan se pone de pie nuevamente.

—¡Entiende de una vez, Luhan, no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto! —Vocifera Minseok, con los hombros encorvados, como un guerrero a punto de atacar a la más mínima señal—. No es algo que se pueda controlar, lo sabes muy bien.

Las palabrerías apenas llegan a los oídos de Jongin con claridad, gracias al silencio casi sepulcral. Una sola palabra cruza su mente: _Kyungsoo_. Seguramente deben estar hablando de él; seguramente se trata de todo este desastre que causó… de repente lo golpea la verdad; Jongin se entera de la manera más irónica que es cierto que Minseok se ha imprimado de Kyungsoo y no de Luhan, como todos pensaron que sería.

—Me niego a aceptarlo. A él no le conoces de nada, ¡nosotros nos conocemos desde mucho antes! —Es un reclamo iracundo, Jongin podría decir que Luhan tiene el rostro deformado por la furia, sin embargo, no puede confirmarlo, ya que sólo ve la espalda pálida de Luhan—. ¿Cómo puede ser que de la noche a la mañana tú…? ¡¿De un _simple omega_?!

Ni Jongin ni Minseok pueden reconocer la voz del propio Luhan cuando aquellas palabras salen de su boca. No sólo es algo cruel de decir, sino que también es impropio de él. Luhan puede ser reservado y poco amistoso con los demás, no obstante, nunca se le ha escuchado hablar mal de alguien.

—¡Kyungsoo no es un «simple omega»! ¡Y será la última vez que te refieres a él con esas palabras! —Minseok lanza una última mirada de advertencia antes de transformarse y salir por un costado a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás. Luhan se queda aparentemente solo bajo la luz plateada de la luna, y Jongin suelta un involuntario jadeo que le atraviesa el pecho.

El ruido llega hasta los agudos oídos de Luhan, que gira la cabeza por encima de su hombro. Jongin ve sus ojos, castigados por el rencor. Casi puede sentir sus heridas como propias y antes de que pueda detenerse, sale a la luz, revelando su presencia ante Luhan, aunque quizás es probable que él ya estuviera enterado de ella.

—Lu… —su voz sale como un suspiro temeroso—. Luhan…

—Lárgate —ordena el mayor. Jongin niega con la cabeza, incapaz de obedecer. Luhan suelta un gruñido, su cuerpo se llena de pelo y salta sobre el lobezno, haciéndolo caer antes de echar a correr hacia la misma oscuridad.

Jongin lo ve desaparecer entre la espesura. No hace falta preguntar. Está casi seguro que no lo verá cuando el sol trepe por los árboles. No mañana.

* * *

Tal como lo predijo, el sol aparece frente a Jongin, encontrándolo solitario. No hay rastros de Luhan, ni del camino que tomó durante la noche. Tampoco se sabe si regresó a la base, porque al menos, nadie lo vio dentro ni salir por la mañana. 

Una ligera sensación de angustia se anida en el pecho de Jongin mientras camina de vuelta a la base, con los ojos hundidos y rojos por la falta de sueño. De más está decir que no pegó ojo en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, golpeando con los puños el colchón.

«¿Por qué no lo seguí? ¿Por qué no fui tras él para cuidarle? ¿Por qué simplemente me quedé ahí?», las preguntas revolotearon en su cabeza durante horas hasta que la hora de levantarse llegó y caminó hasta su punto de encuentro usual con la esperanza de hallarlo ahí, como todos los días de los últimos meses.

Pero Luhan tampoco está en la base cuando Jongin regresa. Los tres omegas notan su mal humor apenas se para en la cocina, buscando con su nariz el trazo de la esencia de Luhan, en caso de que haya estado ahí en busca de comida, pero bufa al no encontrarlo.

—Pensé que estarías en tu entrenamiento —comenta Baekhyun cuando lo ve de pie en el centro de la cocina. Jongin no contesta, taciturno. Sin ganas o intenciones de contestar.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —Interrumpe Kyungsoo la charada matutina de Baekhyun y al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Jongin, justo como el otro, se da por vencido—. Muérete de hambre, entonces.

Y de hambre se morirá, piensa Jongin, si es que la preocupación no lo mata antes. Se retira a su habitación por el resto del día, sintiéndose vacío por no haber visto a Luhan. Es como no tener razón para salir, ¿de qué sirve estar fuera si no es haciendo todo lo que planeó para hoy?

 

Es entrada la noche cuando siente un golpeteo en el pie; Jongin se levanta, desorientado, sólo para encontrarse a Kyungsoo al pie de su cama, con una bandeja humeante en sus manos. Jongin le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento y asiente con la cabeza. Kyungsoo siempre lo ha amenazado con dejarlo morir de inanición, cuando Jongin era más chico, realmente lo creía y obedecía a lo que el mayor decía, sin embargo, ahora sabe que Kyungsoo sería incapaz de ello, por más crueles que sus castigos puedan ser en contra de los otros dos.

El omega siempre tiene un tipo debilidad por Jongin, nada más allá que un fraternal instinto de protección que Jongin agradece. Crecer sin padres fue menos duro gracias a Kyungsoo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Inquiere Kyungsoo cuando Jongin se acerca la bandeja al regazo. Jongin sonríe, ¿de cuándo a acá Kyungsoo tiene que preguntarle sobre si puede sentarse en su cama? Kyungsoo siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido.

—No lo sé, ¿Minseok no se cabreará? —Dice con ironía, pero el rostro de su amigo cambia drásticamente, haciéndole sentir culpable; es verdad, Kyungsoo les pidió a todos no hablar sobre ese tema dentro de la base. Las razones son obvias, pero Jongin las olvida—. Lo siento, se me escapó.

—No, no es eso —clarifica Kyungsoo echando un largo suspiro—. Le vi irse con Luhan ayer por la noche —confiesa angustiado, agachando la cabeza de modo que las sombras de la habitación le impiden ver sus facciones—. ¿Sabes? Es obvio que ellos no han terminado. Minseok se habrá imprimado de mí, pero no me ama.

El corazón de Jongin brinca en su pecho. Kyungsoo está equivocado y él lo sabe.

—Eso no es verdad —el gruñido que Jongin emite al recordar la escena que presenció la noche anterior es casi grotesco—. Minseok y Luhan fueron a hablar. Quedó en claro que lo de ellos acabó y… y que te cuidará —Jongin miente porque sabe que Kyungsoo no debe conocer toda la verdad, así como él no debió haber visto aquél beso. Pero lo que Jongin sí sabe es que, incluso si Minseok no está enamorado aún de Kyungsoo, pronto lo estará. Aunque Jongin piensa que es probable que ya lo esté.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Inquiere Kyungsoo, que no se pierde ningún detalle. Jongin parpadea, tomado por sorpresa.

—Fui a caminar y los oí hablar —responde con sencillez para evitar más preguntas; Kyungsoo lo ve directamente a la cara, sus enormes ojos fijos en él, dubitativos—. Lo digo en serio, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

—Luhan ha regresado —le comenta Kyungsoo y Jongin tiene que contener un violento impulso por levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo a buscarlo. Finge que no le importa demasiado y suelta un desinteresado «Ah, ¿sí?»—. Sí, pero se ha encerrado en su habitación a piedra y lodo; ni siquiera deja entrar a Yifan, y ha puesto de mal humor a Chanyeol. Sabes lo sensible que es Chanyeol —Y Kyungsoo pone cara de asco. Kyungsoo de verdad no puede tolerar demasiado bien al alto alfa y es que incluso a Jongin le parece demasiado escandaloso y dado a hacer malos, muy malos chistes.

—¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que mañana me dé lecciones? —Deja escapar Jongin con un dejo de inseguridad. Kyungsoo se encoge de hombros, levantándose de la cama y hace un gesto con los labios.

—No lo sé, pero deberías levantarte temprano de todos modos —se da la vuelta para salir pero se vuelve a él de inmediato con ojos altivos—. Si mañana esa bandeja no está en la cocina, te sacaré los ojos con cucharas.

Aunque Jongin suelta una pequeña risita, no tiene intenciones de saber si Kyungsoo cumpliría o no su amenaza.

* * *

No está seguro de si debe llamar a la puerta o lo mejor sería irse. No sabe si es correcto que él esté ahí, dando vueltas en el corredor. Ni siquiera sabe si Luhan está de ánimos para entrar al bosque con él. Pero sabe que no puede –ni quiere– estar en otro lugar que no sea ese.

Jongin taladra con la mirada la fría pared de madera al otro lado del pasillo. Se siente abrumado, confundido y desesperado. Quiere ver a Luhan, quiere saber si está bien. Sin embargo, se debate entre marcharse o quedarse ahí, esperando a que Luhan salga de su habitación.

Hasta que de pronto la puerta se mueve y Luhan aparece en el umbral, mirándolo sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí, aunque su expresión es controlada casi al instante. Jongin siente la garganta seca e intenta mascullar excusas de por qué está ahí que rozan el «No sabía si…», «esperar… debía…», «quizá hoy no…». Pero su cerebro no funciona cuando el rostro cansado de Luhan, con círculos oscuros en los ojos y los labios rotos por la resequedad, es todo lo que queda grabado en sus pupilas.

—No cazaremos hoy… —murmura con un hilo de voz—. Prometo enseñarte mañana… Mañana.

Jongin no puede sentirse decepcionado porque comprende que quizá Luhan no tenga ganas ni de pisar de nuevo el pasto, luego de pasar todo un día fuera. Jongin no pregunta, no muestra señales de enojo, no recrimina. Asiente con la cabeza, hundiendo sus pulgares en el pantalón, y se muerde los labios.

—Te veré mañana, entonces —musita y echa a andar con lentitud, siendo consciente de que Luhan no entra de nuevo a su habitación hasta que él se ha perdido de su vista. Mentiría si dice que no se siente decepcionado, parte de él se retuerce al pensar que Luhan está así por lo sucedido con Minseok. Es un torbellino en su interior que no permite dejar salir, porque, ¿quién es él para desear que Luhan deje de perder la cabeza por el alfa? Si tan sólo es un lobezno por el cual nadie tiene grandes expectativas. Él sólo es… Jongin.

 

Jongin se encuentra a sí mismo sin ningún otro plan y entonces se da cuenta de lo absorto que estuvo con Luhan en los últimos meses, donde todo lo que hacían era salir al bosque y perderse por horas aprendiendo de plantas, caminos y madrigueras para hallar comida fácilmente.

No ha hablado en un buen tiempo con Tao ni Sehun, y a pesar de que antes no tenía gran entusiasmo por hacerlo, se descubre echándoles un poco de menos. Los dos chicos siempre llegan tarde por la noche, cuando Jongin está dormido, y algunas veces, quien los encuentra dormidos es él.

Sabe perfectamente que Minseok, Chanyeol y, por supuesto, Yifan, no están siendo gentiles con ellos, precisamente. Sehun podrá ser hijo de Yifan, más nunca tendrá sus favores debido a eso. El alfa es así, justo y autoritario. Ni siquiera él se atreve a romper sus propias reglas.

Jongin sale de la base, mirando el campo llano frente a él. Desde lejos puede ver la zona de entrenamiento, donde generalmente están sus amigos y los alfas. No siempre están los tres, Yifan deja a Chanyeol a cargo de los lobeznos, y hace que Minseok le acompañe a realizar sus deberes como líder. Jongin se pregunta si se meterá en demasiados problemas si merodea un poco por ahí, después de todo, Yifan salió con el sol junto a Minseok y Junmyeon, camino a lo alto de la montaña. Escuchó algo sobre delimitar territorios, ya que un grupo de nómadas estaba fisgoneando en los territorios de la manada en la mañana, pero Jongin, sinceramente, no prestó mucha atención.

—¡No, no, vuelve a hacerlo! ¿Piensas que así podrás matar a tu oponente? En cuanto te levantes en dos patas, el otro tendrá tiempo para desgarrarte la garganta, ¿quieres eso? —La voz ronca de Chanyeol resuena en el campo mientras Jongin se esconde detrás de un pilar de madera, mirando a hurtadillas.

Los dos lobeznos están en su forma animal, con las orejas escondidas y los rabos entre las patas, una postura poco familiar en ellos para Jongin, pero así debe ser cuando están con un alfa. Ser sumisos no es una opción, es una obligación, un instinto natural.

—Si no lo hacen bien esta vez, se quedarán sin almuerzo —gruñe Chanyeol con sus ojos convertidos en fuego. El alfa es generalmente amable y chistoso, cuando está Yifan cerca, se le puede ver evitando mirarlo a los ojos y sonriendo con torpeza, sin embargo, ostenta la posición más alta en el lugar y su semblante cambia para tomar la autoridad que necesita, incluso su voz suena más profunda y rigurosa—. Vuelvan a empezar.

Jongin sabe que cuando Tao agacha la mirada, ha entrado en su campo de visión. Puede sentirle mirando en su dirección de reojo pero para su sorpresa, no avisa al alfa de la presencia de Jongin, sino que le ignora por completo.

Tao es un lobo fuera de lo común. Casi tan diferente a la manada como el mismo Jongin. Es alto y de piel canela. Y tampoco tiene un pelo parecido al de sus padres, Jongdae y Junmyeon. Junmyeon es el sub líder beta, mientras que Jongdae es un omega, como Baekhyun y Kyungsoo. Ambos de piel blanca y estatura baja; es normal en un omega ser más bajo que el resto de los lobos, de hecho, es una característica que todos comparten. Los beta tampoco son demasiado altos, pero eso lo compensan con su agilidad y musculatura atlética.

Pero Tao no es nada de todo eso; no se parece demasiado a ninguno de sus padres, aunque la familiaridad está ahí, presente. Jongin se sentía cercano a él cuando eran pequeños, debido a sus diferencias físicas para con el resto. Pero Tao siempre prefirió seguir a Sehun, como una sombra. Jongin no recordaba gran parte de su niñez, no el haber pasado mucho rato con ellos, al menos.

Jongin se marcha antes de que su presencia sea más evidente y le impongan otro castigo, sin embargo, su día transcurre con total lentitud, llenándole de ansiedad, queriendo que acabe pronto. Antes podía pasarse horas sin hacer nada, ahora no puede imaginarse un momento sin tener alguna actividad.

Para desconsuelo de Jongin, no hay nada que pueda hacer para apresurar el tiempo.

 

Es antes del atardecer cuando Jongin vuelve a la base después de un paseo por sus antiguos lugares favoritos. El pequeño riachuelo donde solía pasar las horas observando el cielo, jugando con pececillos y atrapando mariposas sigue igual a como lo dejó, pero la sensación para él es diferente. Antes se sentía libre pero ahora se sintió abrumado; no es ahí donde debía estar sino con Luhan, pasando el rato.

Para su sorpresa, Jongin encuentra a Tao despierto en la habitación, mientras que no hay rastro alguno de Sehun. A Jongin lo golpea un fuerte aroma inusual, algo que nunca antes ha olido antes, una esencia nueva, aunque la impresión se ve ignorada cuando Tao se cubre con la manta hasta la cabeza rápidamente cuando él entra en la recámara.

Jongin encuentra un poco extraño el hecho de que sólo Tao esté ahí cuando su entrenamiento no ha terminado; generalmente terminan bastante tarde por la noche.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Sehun y Chanyeol? —Inquiere Jongin con un dejo de curiosidad, sentándose sobre la cama. El aroma leo golpea aún más fuerte, aturdiéndolo por un segundo. No puede describirlo, tampoco la sensación extraña que invade su cuerpo sin mucha intensidad, pero Jongin reconoce el cambio.

—Déjame en paz —murmura Tao con la espalda vuelta hacia él, su voz ahogada entre las cobijas y la almohada, y casi suena como si Tao hubiese estado llorando. Jongin arquea una ceja; muchas cosas extrañas suceden esta noche, piensa.

—¿Todo bien? —La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire, pero no es mucho tiempo después cuando Tao cede ante la curiosidad de Jongin. Siempre es así, Jongin sólo tiene que empujarlo un poquito para que Tao suelte la verdad.

Su amigo se sienta sobre la cama, enrollado en cobijas, con sólo la cara rojiza visible para Jongin. Cuando se mueve, la esencia se vuelve más hostil y evidente, e incluso provoca un mohín en Jongin. Tao gimotea.

—He… he entrado en celo —confiesa Tao enredosamente, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Jongin le escuche y se quede de piedra en su sitio, mirando al chico con ojos como platos. «Así que ese olor es por su celo», se da cuenta Jongin, «he sido capaz de detectar su celo»—. ¡Deja de mirarme así, maldición, no debí decirte nada! —Chilla Tao enterrándose de nuevo en el colchón con un agudo sollozo.

Tao es el mayor de los tres, así que es lógico que sea el primero en presentar su celo. Según las edades, Jongin será el siguiente… Y el terror le carcome: Está cerca de saber cuál es su rango. Si puede darse un milagro y ser alfa; si puede contribuir al menos como beta, o si será igual de menospreciado como los omegas. Jongin no está listo para eso.

—¿Qué…? —Musita, sin saber si es buen momento para hacer la pregunta, pero quiere saberlo, quiere saber cuáles son sus posibilidades—. ¿Qué eres?

Tao se da la vuelta sobre la cama para encararlo y lo mira un poco más aliviado mientras se encoge de hombros y se talla un ojo con los dedos.

—No tengo nudo… —susurra—, pero tampoco secreté nada. Supongo que eso me hace un beta. La verdad es que no he querido hablar de esto con mis padres… Es tan bochornoso, ¡Dios mío, tampoco sé cómo es que estoy hablando de esto contigo! ¡Déjame en paz, vete, muérete, haz lo que sea pero déjame! —Y los sollozos y chillidos regresan, haciendo que Jongin frunza la cara.

«¡Qué escandaloso se vuelve uno cuando entra en celo!», cruza por la mente de Jongin mientras se da por vencido y se tumba bocarriba en la cama, optando por aislarse mentalmente del alboroto que Tao causa. Por supuesto que Tao sería un beta; Junmyeon lo es, el linaje prevalecería un poco.

Sin embargo, Jongin ni siquiera sabe qué rango tenían sus padres. En realidad, Jongin no sabe nada acerca de ellos. Qué aspecto tenían, cómo se llamaban, qué hacían. Los recuerdos sobre ellos murieron cuando Jongin era muy pequeño aún y nadie en la manada tuvo interés en remembrarlos. Es sólo un agujero negro en su memoria.

Jongin se queda dormido rápidamente, como si su cuerpo encontrara la manera de escapar a los minutos de esa forma. 

* * *

Lo despierta una ligera sacudida al pie de la cama. Jongin se esfuerza por distinguir la figura delante de él y cuando cae en cuenta que se trata de Luhan, se pone de pie tan rápido como sus adormilados músculos se lo permiten. Luhan se lleva un dedo a la boca para indicarle que guarde silencio y Jongin obedece.

Salen con urgencia de la habitación y Jongin logra darse cuenta que la cama de Sehun sigue hecha e intacta, como si no hubiese llegado a dormir, pero Luhan lo apresura antes de que les tome más tiempo emprender el camino. Como siempre, el sol no ha salido y Jongin se siente en casa después de algunos días sin Luhan.

La cacería, de todos modos, se pospone debido al mal tiempo. Poco después que salieron rumbo a los prados donde pueden encontrar ciervos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, sino perfectos para una primera cacería, empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial que los hizo detener. No es una buena estrategia cazar bajo la lluvia.

El lodo está denso, la tarea se vuelve más complicada y agotadora. Un lobezno del tamaño de Jongin no duraría ni siquiera tres minutos en el intento, y aunque la habilidad de Luhan podría ser suficiente, no se trata de que él lo haga por su cuenta.

Al final, se dirigen al punto de vigilancia donde Luhan debe estar. Aunque se dirigen en el silencio habitual que se instala entre los dos, Jongin se atreve a hablar primero.

—Tao ha entrado en celo —comenta con timidez—. Pero Sehun no ha vuelto a la habitación. ¿Crees que se haya enojado porque Tao es un beta? —Luhan no se detiene para contestarle, camina unos cuantos pasos por delante de él, así que alza un poco la voz para que le pueda escucharlo.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, Jongin, más tarde lo entenderás —se limita Luhan a decirle antes de seguir con lo que deben hacer. Jongin no vuelve a hablar durante un rato, preguntándose por qué tendría que ser más complicado. Por qué las cosas se hacen más difíciles cuando crecen.

Una vez se encuentran sentados en la roca que les deja ver con claridad sobre los árboles hasta la base, Jongin deja escapar un suspiro. Hay un montón de cosas que Jongin quiere preguntar, cosas que han estado rondando por su cabeza desde aquella noche, pero sabe que si las deja salir de su mente, puede ser como tirarse de una cascada.

—Anda, pregunta —escucha de pronto la voz de Luhan, como un cuchillo entre sus pensamientos. Jongin parpadea en su dirección, sin saber ciertamente a qué se refiere. Luhan lo mira entonces, con los ojos entornados, su rostro como si estuviera sorprendido de que Jongin no lo supiera aún.

—¿Sobre qué? —Inquiere Jongin con inocencia, despertando de sus pensamientos.

—Puedo saber lo que piensas, eres muy fácil de leer —le anuncia Luhan alzando una ceja, su rostro como una viva imagen de obviedad—. Pregúntame qué hacía con Minseok en el bosque por la noche. Pregúntame por qué discutíamos. Pregúntame por qué no pude venir contigo a entrenar. Sé que lo quieres saber, sé que te mueres por escucharlo.

Jongin se queda en blanco, sin decir nada, sólo mirando la tranquilidad en los ojos de Luhan. La luz diurna grisácea empañando su cara, que no demuestra enfado o tristeza. En realidad, no hay nada en su expresión. Sólo ojos que lo miran expectante. Jongin abre la boca para hablar, pero al no saber qué decir, vuelve a cerrarla y desvía la mirada.

—Yo… —empieza—, yo no sé qué preguntarte. No siento que sea algo que yo deba saber, pero al mismo tiempo «quiero». Me ha vuelto loco los últimos días, y no sé por qué.

Cuando las palabras mueren en el silencio, no se escucha más que el murmullo de los grillos entonando suaves baladas, hasta que la voz delgada de Luhan rompe la quietud del lugar.

—Siempre hemos sido muy unidos… —murmura en voz baja, como si fuese un mensaje sólo para Jongin y temiera que el bosque lo escuchara—. Fuimos los únicos en nacer ese año, sólo éramos él y yo. No había más. Nuestra historia ya estaba escrita, yo… —Luhan hace una pausa, como si recordar doliera, y Jongin es casi capaz de sentir ese dolor en carne propia. Su corazón se detiene cuando el rostro de Luhan se frunce y muerde sus labios, con ansiedad—. Pero hace mucho que supe que esa historia tenía ya escrito el final. Simplemente no lo quería ver, y me ha tomado mucho tiempo hallar un nuevo principio.

Jongin no puede decir que entiende totalmente lo que Luhan le dice, pero _vamos_ , hay muchas cosas que Jongin no entiende aún. Como ese palpitar enloquecido de su corazón, o la forma en que sus manos se empiezan a sentir húmedas y sus labios se resecan terriblemente. Jongin no entiende nada de verdad, pero todo tiene sentido, por alguna razón, cuando Luhan vuelve a sonreírle.

«Dos», Jongin cuenta mentalmente, «dos sonrisas». 

* * *

Durante la hora de la cena, la base se llena de ruido y movimiento. Es cuando todos los lobos de la manada, hambrientos y agotados por la dura jornada de trabajo, se reúnen en el comedor de la base. Todos esperando ansiosos por la hora en que los omegas aparezcan con deliciosos platillos delante de ellos, recién preparados, humeantes y desbordantes.

Luhan y Jongin llegan justo a tiempo para que el menor se dirija a la cocina a ayudar a los omegas, como está estipulado que los lobeznos deben hacer. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, Jongin ayuda solo. Sehun está afuera, esperando junto con los alfas, llenando a su padre con orgullo al declararse nuevo integrante de dicho grupo de lobos; aunque no hay rastro alguno de Tao en la planta baja de la base.

—Tiene prohibido bajar —le explica Baekhyun, mientras le pasa bandejas con comida para que Jongin lleve al comedor—, el primer celo es bastante fuerte. No sólo puede salirse de control, sino enloquecer a los alfas. Suficiente debe tener el pobre para tener que aguantar a una jauría de perros locos encima de él.

Y Jongin se siente mal porque sabe que Tao odia estar solo. Después de dejar dispuesta la mesa para los alfas, que se lanzan a la comida sin cuidado alguno, Jongin toma su bandeja y la de Tao, y decide ir escaleras arriba para hacerle compañía durante la cena.

La zona donde se encuentra el dormitorio de los lobeznos está en penumbras; cuando Jongin abre la puerta de la habitación, casi cae por el susto al ver un bulto gigantesco que gimotea y tiembla debajo de las sábanas de Tao. Debía habérselo esperado, Tao es tan sensible.

Jongin carraspea y patea la cama de su compañero antes de sentarse en la suya, dejando ambas bandejas en el colchón. Cuando Tao se sienta, enredado entre las mantas, Jongin tiene que ahogar su risa al verle con el rostro húmedo y rojizo por las rabietas.

—Kyungsoo y Jongdae han echado la casa por la ventana con la cena de hoy —comenta Jongin, acercándole al nuevo beta la bandeja con comida. Tao gruñe por lo bajo, olisquea el aire, empezando por la comida y luego dirige su enorme nariz hacia Jongin, que empieza a llevarse bocados a los labios.

—Apestas —se limita Tao a decirle antes de tomar su bandeja y ponerla sobre su regazo. Comen sin mediar palabra, aunque Tao deja salir extraños sonidos de satisfacción mientras prácticamente engulle lo que hay en sus platos, como si tuviera años sin comer.

—Vas a ahogarte —le advierte Jongin, mirándolo comer como una bestia, pero cuando Tao va a contestar, parece que Jongin tuvo voz de profeta. Un ataque de tos incontrolable lo ataca, y la comida sale disparada de su boca a medio mascar. Jongin tiene que ser lo suficientemente rápido como para no terminar con restos de carne y guisado masticado encima, y al mismo tiempo acudir donde Tao para palmearle la espalda y que pueda respirar—. ¡Te lo dije, diablos, ahora sí que apesto!

Jongin contiene una arcada por lo asqueroso que le parece y se tapa la boca para evitar las náuseas. «Maldición, no puedo hacer nada amable por ti sin que me pagues así», piensa Jongin mientras el beta sigue tosiendo, intentando respirar con normalidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de repente y antes de que Jongin pueda hacer o decir nada, Sehun está lanzándose sobre él con los puños, sin poder defenderse. Mientras intenta alejar a Sehun de él, puede escuchar los gritos de Tao mientras sale corriendo del dormitorio en busca de ayuda.

Jongin no quiere lastimar a Sehun, tampoco es como que confíe mucho en hacerlo. La fuerza de un alfa joven y furioso no se compara con la de un lobezno que apenas hace verdadero esfuerzo físico. Jongin ni siquiera comprende por qué está siendo golpeado, pero sólo atina a intentar evitar los puños feroces de Sehun, aunque puede sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre entre los dientes.

Yifan y Minseok aparecen en la habitación justo después que Sehun asesta un fuerte derechazo en la mejilla de Jongin, tumbado en el suelo, intentando cubrirse la cara con los antebrazos como Luhan le enseñó. El peso del cuerpo de Sehun deja de apresarlo contra el piso cuando Yifan y Minseok sujetan al chico, alejándolo y controlándolo. Basta con que Yifan tome a su hijo por el cuello con una de sus enormes manos para que el chico se encorve y sea arrastrado por su padre hacia el pasillo, totalmente dominado.

Jongin no siente demasiado dolor pero sabe que su pómulo y quizá sus labios están sangrando, lo confirma cuando Minseok se pone en cuclillas delante de él y le sujeta la barbilla para examinarlo.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo, un impulso a alejarse del alfa, su corazón acelerándose furioso. Es un instinto que jamás antes ha sentido, como un odio puro emanando de su corazón. Minseok parece notar su reacción poco receptiva y se pone de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—No está tan mal —le dice—. Haré que Baekhyun venga a revisarte.

«Por supuesto», piensa Jongin, «ni loco enviaría a Kyungsoo».

Minseok sale de la habitación sin decir nada más y no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Baekhyun aparezca en el umbral de la puerta con un botiquín en la mano. Pone mala cara en cuanto ve a Jongin hinchado, amoratado y manchado de sangre, sentado en la cama, pero lo disimula con un mohín por el olor.

—Ah, diablos, apesta a celo aquí. Vámonos a otro lugar, voy a vomitarme —le dice, urgiéndolo con la mano. Jongin obedece sin renegar, tampoco quiere estar ahí por un rato. Baekhyun lo lleva a la cocina, donde la luz es mejor y no hay olores de ningún tipo, salvo el de los panqueques que Kyungsoo vuelve a hornear, aunque Jongin no puede ver a Kyungsoo en ningún lado—. Se ha ido con Minseok cuando vino a buscarme —le cuenta Baekhyun como leyéndole la mente. Luhan tiene razón, él debe ser muy fácil de leer—. Déjalo, estará bien. Minseok podrá ser un cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con Kyungsoo se vuelve un pequeño conejito blanco. De verdad —le promete Baekhyun abriendo y preparando los instrumentos de curación sobre la meseta de la cocina.

Pero no es de eso sobre lo que Jongin está preocupado, sino… ¿Los habrá visto Luhan? ¿Sabrá él que ellos dos salieron? ¿Estará bien? Luhan le contó sobre que tiene que hallar un nuevo principio, pero, ¿cuál es ese? O mejor dicho, ¿ _qué_ es? ¿Es que piensa desertar la manada? ¿Quiere empezar una vida solitaria como nómada? ¿Piensa dejarle…?

—¡Joder! —Jongin no puede evitar soltar una imprecación cuando el dolor y ardor le carcomen el lugar donde Baekhyun empieza a curarle. Baekhyun lo mira enfurruñado.

—Eres un quejica exagerado, apenas te toqué —se burla Baekhyun alejándose de él, con una gasa en la mano. Jongin lo mira desconfiado.

—Y _tú_ eres un pésimo enfermero —le acusa Jongin con severidad, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando Baekhyun vuelve a acercarse a él para continuar con la tarea encomendada. De verdad que Baekhyun es una bestia curando heridas, si apenas le tocó, ¿por qué su pómulo siente como si le pusiera ácido? —. No, no me to…

—Lo haré yo —los interrumpe una voz familiar pero que suena tan desconocida en ese momento. Jongin tiene que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que es realmente Luhan quien está ahí de pie junto a la encimera de la cocina. Baekhyun se aclara la garganta, incómodo por su presencia repentina, y Jongin se acomoda bien en la meseta cuando Baekhyun se aleja. Luhan camina en silencio hasta el botiquín, revisa lo que hay dentro y apoya la cadera en la encimera, mirando con el rostro en blanco a los otros dos—. Puedes retirarte, Baekhyun, gracias por cuidar de mi pupilo.

Luhan sonríe entonces, una sonrisa tan falsa como el cabello rubio rojizo que ostenta el omega, sin embargo, asiente con la cabeza. Jongin, por su parte, no ha salido del impacto que Luhan ha causado al referirse a él como «su pupilo». Pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, pero de entre todas las maneras que Luhan y la manada han usado para referirse a él, ha optado por ésa, y su estómago revolotea.

—Te veré luego, entonces —se despide Baekhyun de Jongin al tiempo que mueve los dedos en su dirección; el omega echa un par de miradas a hurtadillas mientras sale por la puerta y Luhan se dedica a buscar en el botiquín cosas que le sirvan. Jongin también se queda callado, pensando que quizás se trate de algún tipo de alucinación por los golpes o algo similar. «Quizá tengo alguna contusión, ¿debería hablar con Kyungsoo  sobre esto?», piensa contrariado.

—Deja de murmurar entre dientes, es una mala maña tuya —le dice Luhan junto a él, preparando utensilios que Baekhyun ni siquiera había sacado. Por supuesto, el omega no tiene ni idea de cómo prepararse correctamente para una curación. Jongin cierra los labios, pero el movimiento le hace gemir silencioso por el dolor. Cierra los ojos por inercia y cuando los abre de nuevo, Luhan está frente a él, sosteniendo ante su rostro unas pinzas con gasa y desinfectante. Está a la misma distancia que estuvo Baekhyun, sin embargo, la sensación es completamente diferente y hace que Jongin sienta que le falta el aire, que la distancia entre ellos es tan corta que lo sofoca súbitamente. Nunca ha tenido al beta tan cerca, a menos que haya sido para atacarlo como aquella vez en el claro.

Jongin se da cuenta que se ha inclinado hacia atrás y que Luhan se mantiene en el mismo lugar, con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

—No te voy a lastimar. A diferencia de Baekhyun, yo sí tengo conocimientos básicos sobre curación —le asegura Luhan y Jongin enrojece inevitablemente. Si tan sólo Luhan supiera que no es por ello por lo que se aleja inconscientemente… no es el daño a físico a lo que le tiene temor. Sino que sabe perfectamente que su corazón late por algo que ni siquiera es real—. Confía en mí —le dice Luhan, mirándolo a los ojos. Y es la primera vez que Jongin puede notar que Luhan no tiene realmente los ojos negros, sino de un color marrón como su cabello.

Jongin cede, irguiéndose de nuevo en la meseta, quedando al menos diez centímetros más alto que Luhan, a pesar de que no es mucho más alto que él cuando ambos están de pie. Luhan le toma de la barbilla con cuidado, sus manos se sienten ásperas sobre su piel, y Jongin contiene la respiración cuando Luhan se acerca más junto con la gasa húmeda haciéndose camino hasta su pómulo. Jongin no es bueno soportando el dolor, pero ha tenido suerte de que las curaciones anteriores hayan sido mientras estaba inconsciente. Esta vez, cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando ve la gasa acercándose y se muerde la lengua para evitar gritar.

Cuando toca su mejilla, Jongin siente un ligero escozor sobre la herida, pero el dolor nunca llega realmente. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro concentrado y serio de Luhan, sus ojos fijos en la piel rota del pómulo de Jongin; limpia con cuidado, con pequeños toques que retiran la sangre seca y limpian la herida. Jongin espera pacientemente, dejando que Luhan haga su trabajo con tranquilidad. Le pone cintas adhesivas al terminar y luego de guardar todo en el botiquín, lo mira con los brazos en jarras.

Jongin se siente tímido de repente… No, la verdad es que siempre que está con Luhan se siente tímido, pero bajo el escrutinio del beta se siente más enclaustrado que nunca antes. Jongin baja de la meseta, se frota los brazos desnudos, por el fresco de la noche, y se atreve a mirarlo apenas.

—Gracias por… —empieza a decir pero se ve interrumpido por Luhan al instante.

—Cuando Sehun vuelva a golpearte, defiéndete. No quiero tener que volver a curarte una herida, ya suficiente trabajo tienen los omegas como para hacer de enfermeras. Caer por un terraplén es una cosa, esta es otra completamente distinta. Por cada golpe que te dé, regrésale dos. No seas frágil, no demuestres lo débil que eres —y es una reprimenda que hace que Jongin se quede hecho hielo. Las palabras son duras, pero sabe que son ciertas. Jongin no debe demostrar que es débil, no debe ser frágil. Es un lobo después de todo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Luhan sale antes de que Jongin pueda decir nada y se ve sumido en un imperioso silencio; las luces del pasillo se apagan cuando escucha a Luhan encaminarse a su propia habitación, y comprende que todos están en sus dormitorios ahora.

Echa una mirada rápida hacia el reloj de pared. Pasa de la media noche; Luhan y él apenas podrán dormir lo suficiente para no caer noqueados a medio día. 

* * *

La mañana llega despejada para deleite de Jongin. El sol destella débilmente en el horizonte, pintando el cielo apenas, pero Jongin sonríe porque sabe que no habrá lluvia esta vez. Luhan ya está esperándolo en donde inicia el bosque, transformado, su pelaje de oro opacado por las sombras que permanecen aferrándose a la hierba.

Jongin da un salto, transformándose, y cae sobre sus cuatro patas, su pelo negro y abundante meciéndose con el aire matutino, y jadea ansioso. Luhan se irgue con la imponente presencia de su lobo exterior, y emprende la marcha con Jongin detrás.

Su primera cacería. Su primer acercamiento a lo que puede hacer como un lobo cualquiera.

 

Los pastizales se mueven con el viento, dibujan figuras onduladas que se desvanecen al instante. Jongin está escondido entre los verdes tallos altos, bañándose de sombras y sol. Espera pacientemente, Luhan le ordenó que esperara a su señal, así que obedece al pie de la letra, manteniéndose siempre alerta.

Un zumbido apenas perceptible se cuela en sus tímpanos y Jongin agudiza el oído, procurando captar cualquier otro sonido que pueda ser importante. Se siente como un lobo con una misión y eso lo hace sentir emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

El zumbido empieza a convertirse en un sonido más seco, cercano, excitante. Jongin reconoce entonces las pezuñas de una manada de ciervos contra la tierra. Los ve venir a lo lejos, una mancha rojiza que se mueve bajo el sol y se vuelve cada vez más grande, más nítida.

Son cerca de seis ciervos adultos, hembras y machos, y no están para nada tranquilos. Lucen temerosos, totalmente en alerta. Sus orejas se mueven sobre sus cabezas, intentando captar cualquier sonido extraño, cualquier cambio repentino.

«No iremos a por los adultos», le dijo Luhan antes de llegar a la pradera, «los adultos son grandes y vendrán todos juntos, seremos los perseguidos si vamos contra de ellos. Pero tienen un punto débil, su talón de Aquiles: Las crías. Intentarán protegerlas a toda costa, las dejarán hasta el final. Yo los distraeré por el frente, y ahí es donde entras tú, Jongin. Será tu oportunidad, podrás demostrar que también puedes ser un alfa, o lo que sea».

Así que Jongin se mantiene rígido en su lugar, como una estatua de piedra. Apenas respirando. Mueve las garras para sentir la tierra seca bajo sus patas, entre sus almohadillas, y afina la mirada, buscando desde su lugar a la cría. Bufa por lo bajo cuando la encuentra detrás de las hembras que forman una media luna, dejando la retaguardia totalmente desprotegida. Jongin sólo tiene que esperar por la oportunidad perfecta.

La manada se acerca cada vez más y puede divisar a Luhan entre los árboles, al otro lado del prado. Luhan se transforma entre los matorrales para desvanecer su esencia lobuna y ser casi imperceptible para los ciervos, y mira en dirección a Jongin, que espera su señal. Cuando los ciervos pasan por delante de él, a varios metros de distancia, Luhan se transforma nuevamente y sabe que esa es la señal que ha estado esperando.

Luhan ataca por delante, gruñendo agresivamente hacia los adultos que se levantan en dos patas, preparándose para defender a los más débiles; mientras que Jongin avanza sigiloso por la parte de atrás, mientras los animales están realmente ocupados cuidándose de Luhan, que realmente no supone peligro alguno, aunque eso es algo que los ciervos no saben y no deben saber. Si uno de ellos se da cuenta de Jongin, puede fallar la estrategia.

Todo avanza en un parpadeo; Jongin siente el suelo vibrar bajo sus patas, prepara sus músculos, toma un profundo respiro, llenando sus pulmones, y cuando los ciervos menos se lo esperan, da un salto certero hacia la cría indefensa, y cae a escasos centímetros de ella, sin perder el tiempo para tomarla por el pellejo, clavándole los fuertes y afilados incisivos en la tierna carne; el sabor de su sangre inunda el hocico de Jongin y se prende con mayor fuerza a él para sacudirlo hasta la muerte.

Cuando los demás ciervos se dan cuenta del desastre, es demasiado tarde, Jongin va unos metros por detrás de ellos, arrastrando a su presa por los secos pastizales, con el corazón desbocado y las últimas oleadas de adrenalina golpeándole el cuerpo.

 

Cuando Luhan le alcanza el paso, Jongin ya está en el interior del bosque, y se desploma junto a su premio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No puede creer que lo ha hecho, no puede asimilar la idea de que él, a quien todos señalaban como el débil lobezno que no tenía ninguna esperanza de ser más que un omega, ha cazado como un beta o un alfa podría hacerlo. Por supuesto, no fue un oso o un ciervo adulto, pero pudo hacerlo.

—Levántate, aún tienes cosas que hacer —le habla Luhan a su lado; Jongin se transforma de vuelta a su forma humana tumbado en el suelo, la cara contra el musgo húmedo, su piel sudorosa. Jongin empieza a notar como sus propios hombros tiemblan, como su estómago hace un movimiento extraño, y se da cuenta entonces que ese sonido seco que escapa de su pecho, pasando por su garganta, es una risa incrédula, airada.

—Lo hice —musita inevitablemente, la garganta cerrada por la emoción—, Luhan, ¡lo hice! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡He cazado un venado! —Jongin sabe que suena como un ebrio delirante, pero es así como se siente. Ebrio por el entusiasmo.

—Sí, lo hiciste bien —le escucha a Luhan decir, casi suena como si estuviera sonriendo, aunque Jongin está demasiado exaltado como para reparar en ello—. Pero ahora tienes que preparar la carne y piel del animal, recuérdalo.

 

Cuando los lobos regresan a casa después de la cacería, llegan con los hombros erguidos y el pecho inflado. Sobre sus cabezas y cayendo por su espalda, extienden la piel de su presa, y en ambas manos su carne preparada para el consumo de quienes dependen de él. Nadie pensó que Jongin llegaría un día así, por lo que, cuando entra por la puerta principal como un cazador novato, todos se detienen a ver la escena tan insólita.

—No puedo creerlo —susurra Chanyeol viéndole avanzar; se supone que sería sólo para él, pero de alguna forma, las palabras llegan hasta el oído de Jongin, quien sonríe para sí—. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Si lo piensas mejor —interviene Yifan a su lado—, todo tiene sentido. 

* * *

—Entonces Luhan apareció y supe que tenía que moverme, así que, _¡bam!_ Salté como diez metros hasta la cría y la tomé, ¡y…! —Cuenta Jongin exaltado mientras los omegas de la manada se dedican diligentemente a preparar la comida; las presas grandes que los alfas obtuvieron durante el día, y colocada en una plancha, al final de la cola de bandejas con diferentes presas preparadas, espera la suya para entrar al horno. Es considerablemente más chica que todas las demás, pero Jongin no puede evitar sonreír al verla—. Ahí la tienen, mi primera cacería.

—Esa es una historia muy bonita —responde Jongdae concentrado en preparar las salsas de los guisados—. Pero la mesa no se pondrá sola, ¿por qué no le echas una mano?

Jongin sabe que no es el momento indicado para contarles su gran hazaña, todos están bastante atareados con eso de alimentar a los alfas y betas que demandan comida lo más pronto posible; aun así, Jongin suspira un poco desanimado por tener tan pequeña reacción.

—Vale —asiente Jongin bajando de la encimera de la cocina, donde estaba sentado, y obedece sin añadir nada más. Cuando se acerca al comedor con bandejas de cubiertos y otros menesteres, Jongin se topa de frente con Sehun.

Su rostro serio, ese que Jongin no ha visto bien desde hace varios días, adopta una expresión rara en cuanto lo ve. Jongin lo saluda incómodo, inclinando la cabeza, y Sehun lo mira por una milésima de segundo antes de despejar la mirada y seguir caminando como si no hubiese visto a nadie. Jongin, para ser sincero, no esperaba otra reacción.

—¡Jongin, por aquí! —Le llama Chanyeol apenas lo ve en el comedor; deja las cosas en la mesa y acude donde Chanyeol está sentado, en una de las esquinas de la mesa, junto a Yifan, a la cabeza. Jongin pocas veces habla con los alfas, en especial con Yifan cerca.

—Dígame —dice Jongin con tono servicial, manteniendo la vista hacia abajo. Chanyeol se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Así que has cazado tu primera presa grande, dime, ¿qué se siente? —Jongin parpadea, no sabe por qué de repente le preguntan este tipo de cosas, pero tiene que responderlas de todos modos.

—B-bien, supongo —contesta, tartamudeando por el ligero nerviosismo que lo domina en ese instante.

—¡Por supuesto que debes sentirte bien! Has logrado ser un lobo _casi_ normal, sólo te falta regresar los golpes y pienso que serías como un lobo de nuestra manada, ¿no lo crees, líder? Debería empezar a entrenar con nosotros —comenta Chanyeol demasiado entusiasmado como para ser verdad. De repente lo trata como trata a Sehun y Tao y eso lo hace sentir fuera de lugar, como parte de una broma. Y muy por encima de eso, Jongin reacciona al escuchar la idea repentina de Chanyeol. No, él no quiere entrenar con ellos. Él quiere seguir entrenando con Luhan.

—Sin embargo, Jongin tiene un castigo que cumplir. A menos, claro, que para él sea un castigo entrenar con nosotros —interviene Yifan con voz monótona y le dedica a Jongin una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Lo es, Jongin?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Miente rápidamente, sonriendo, negando con la cabeza—. Sería asombroso entrenar con ustedes, me encantaría, me sentiría honrado de hacerlo, de verdad…

—Es por eso que no lo harás —afirma Yifan con voz reacia, lo mira con una sonrisa sardónica y luego a Chanyeol, que adopta una expresión patidifusa—. ¿Lo ves? No puede entrenar con nosotros. Sigue castigado y por tanto, seguirá vetado de nuestro campo.

Jongin se esfuerza por poner cara de cachorro triste. De verdad que se esfuerza. Aunque de todos modos, cuando entra a la cocina, lejos de la supervisión de los alfas y betas, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de morderse los labios para obligarse a disimularla.

Al irse a la cama, se da cuenta que las camas de Sehun y Tao están vacías, y no sólo eso, sino que las cobijas de ambos tampoco están; supone que los castigaron también, pero, ¿por qué él debe quedarse solo en la habitación? ¿O es sólo una medida de seguridad para mantenerlos alejados y así evitar otra pelea?

Al final, Jongin se queda dormido, tratando de convencerse de que no debe preocuparse demasiado por ello. 

* * *

—No estás concentrándote, ¿piensas que así podrás atrapar un pez por lo menos? —Le riñe Luhan desde su lugar, con el agua del río hasta la cadera, bañándole la piel desnuda. Jongin intenta decirle que no es cierto, que está concentrado, pero la verdad es que no puede mentir. No a Luhan.

Ha pasado una semana y media desde su primera cacería; también una semana y media desde que Tao y Sehun se han marchado de su habitación y le han dejado de hablar por completo. Jongin no lo entiende. ¿Por qué tendrían que ignorarlo? A pesar de lo pesadas y crueles que pueden ser sus bromas hacia él, Jongin sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, al llegar a su habitación estarían ellos; y bromearían, se relajarían y dormirían tranquilamente. Ahora sólo le recibe la fría soledad.

Jongin no ha estado completamente solo nunca. Y la idea de no tener a quien recurrir inmediatamente durante las terribles tormentas que llegan con el otoño le incomoda un poco.

—Es sólo que…—empieza Jongin, entre dientes—, anoche Tao no me  habló. Apenas me vio, se fue e ignoró que yo le llamaba. Sehun tampoco me dirige la palabra. No sé qué hice, qué tan grave fue que intentara que Tao no se ahogara… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me tratan como a un ser invisible? ¿Soy tan molesto? Sé que no me he desarrollado tanto como ellos, pero se supone que somos «amigos», ¿no es así? ¡Entonces por qué mierda me…! ¡Diablos! —Jongin no se da cuenta de lo furiosamente que clava su lanza en la tierra bajo el agua, intentando cazar pececillos inexistentes, hasta que el extremo puntiagudo le rasga el costado del pie. La tinta roja de su sangre aparece manchando el agua que fluye a su alrededor rápidamente, tanto como la presencia de Luhan junto a él, sujetándole firmemente para llevarlo a la orilla y poder revisar la herida en el pie derecho.

—Siempre lastimándote, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa? —La voz de Luhan suena áspera y dura cerca de él, su ceño fruncido y los labios convertidos en una fina línea hacen que Jongin se quede callado, observando con un ligero dejo de intimidación. Pero Luhan no lo mira, está concentrado en limpiar la herida con agua del río y vendarla con el trozo de tela que sujetaba su cabello cobrizo; no es un corte demasiado profundo pero sí doloroso, y Jongin se muerde los labios para no soltar un alarido de dolor—. Sehun se ha imprimado de Tao, Jongin, desde el momento en que Tao entró en celo. Por eso se ha vuelto más agresivo y posesivo en cuanto a Tao respecta. Quizá tú no lo veas con otras intenciones, aun así, para Sehun te has convertido en una amenaza; recuerda que Tao es un beta, seas el rango que seas, puedes quitarle a la pareja que ha elegido y eso es algo que ningún lobo va a permitir. Para él será mejor verte muerto antes que con alguien que le pertenece —le explica Luhan calmadamente, trabajando en el pie de Jongin.

—No lo entiendo —confiesa Jongin molesto y frustrado, harto de no entender nada y al mismo tiempo malhumorado por el dolor y la vergüenza—. ¿Qué es esto de imprimar? ¿Qué clase de aberración es esa? ¿Por qué convierte a todos en bestias celosas? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Lo comprenderás mejor cuando lo experimentes en carne propia, Jongin, pero imprimar es más que sólo eso —la mirada de Luhan se fija en el rostro turbio de Jongin, en él hay paciencia y tranquilidad, una que casi nunca se le puede ver, y Jongin termina olvidando el dolor punzante para prestar atención a sus palabras que surgen suaves como bruma—. Cuando te imprimas de alguien, se genera un vínculo irrompible; como un hilo de acero que conecta tu corazón con el de esa persona. No es como enamorarse, porque sólo sucede una vez en la vida y es para siempre. No hay manera de detenerlo o revocarlo, no puedes olvidarlo. Desde ese momento sabes que harás lo que sea por proteger a quien tu alma ha elegido, no puedes evitarlo. Te controla.

Suena casi como una historia de terror en los labios pequeños de Luhan. De repente, se le atraviesa una idea que le provoca escalofríos. Una situación que él no podría soportar, que ni siquiera puede soñar.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasa si esa persona no te acepta? —Murmura—. ¿Qué pasa si la imprimación es unilateral? Si yo protejo a esa persona pero ella no quiere que la proteja. Si ella se imprima de alguien más, ¿qué pasaría conmigo?

—No podemos elegir de quién nos imprimamos, Jongin. Sólo sucede. Si te imprimas y esa persona no, de todos modos sentirás la necesidad de protegerle. Puedes hacerlo como amigo, hermano, amante… El objetivo es el mismo, nunca va a cambiar —responde Luhan y se pone de pie antes de que Jongin pueda añadir algo más—. Regresemos, tenemos que aplicar antiséptico en esa herida. Es una lástima que en forma humana tarden más en curar, ¿no crees?

Jongin está de acuerdo, es bastante engorroso. Se pone de pie para emprender la marcha pero el dolor le recorre el cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar un alarido.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dice Luhan a su lado—. Si te transformas sería lo mismo, gastarías demasiada energía, también.

Jongin no puede pensar en otra solución, salvo la de quedarse ahí hasta que la herida se cierre por completo, pero con la tierra, el musgo y el agua, eso sería bastante tardado. Luhan se acuclilla delante de él entonces, y acomoda los brazos a su lado.

—Tendré que llevarte —dice como si nada y Jongin se horroriza ante la mera idea.

—¡No! Puedo caminar. Si lo hago lentamente…

—Llegaremos al anochecer —lo interrumpe Luhan, impaciente—. Haz lo que te digo, será más rápido —insiste Luhan, sacudiendo los brazos y Jongin se siente enrojecer. Es normal que deambulen desnudos por el bosque; al transformarse sus ropas quedan rasgadas de todos modos, y es estorboso cargar mudas de ropa extra todo el tiempo. Pero si Jongin deja que Luhan lo cargue en su espalda, sus pieles desnudas se tocarán y Jongin nunca ha tenido un contacto tan directo con nadie. La idea lo ruboriza—. ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

Jongin termina obedeciendo a regañadientes, apoyándose con cuidado sobre la espalda suave del beta. Sus sentidos se ponen en alerta por completo, su cuerpo registra el tacto sedoso de Luhan bajo de él, cuando éste pasa las manos por debajo de sus pantorrillas para soportar su peso cuando se pone de pie, llevándolo consigo.

—Agárrate bien, puedo ir bastante rápido —dice y Jongin no tiene tiempo para responder antes de que el beta emprenda la carrera con tanta velocidad que Jongin tiene que aferrarse él, abrazándose a sus hombros. Luhan es rápido y es ágil, más de lo que Jongin se pudo haber imaginado. Si bien es más bajo que él en estatura, Jongin es mucho más esbelto y ligero.

Cuando llegan a la base, Luhan está cubierto por pequeñas perlas de sudor y su pecho apenas se eleva, como única evidencia de agotamiento. Kyungsoo sale tan rápido como puede hacia ellos, con cobijas en las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Les pregunta apenas llega con ellos. Luhan se cubre la cadera y Jongin desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas, tímido con su desnudez.

—Se ha lastimado con la lanza mientras pescábamos —responde Luhan apenas recupera el aliento; Kyungsoo sonríe mientras ayuda a Jongin a entrar a la casa, sirviéndole como apoyo al caminar.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Dice con un tono bromista, mirando a Luhan que camina por delante de ellos, la espalda húmeda y las hebras de cabello mojados, como si acabase de salir de la ducha. Jongin se siente aún más avergonzado, es tan bochornoso.

—Al menos no quedó inconsciente —se limita a responder el beta con los dientes apretados antes de desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Hay un dejo de enfado en su tono y Jongin se sumerge todavía más en su nube oscura. Él siempre arruinando las cosas, siempre causando problemas y más molestias. Es normal que Luhan esté cabreado, si Jongin sólo es una inconveniencia diaria.

—Vamos, la herida no es tan grave —le dice Kyungsoo—. Al menos ha parado el sangrado; para mañana estarás bien —le asegura con una sonrisa fraternal y Jongin se consuela con la idea. Al menos no suspenderán sus actividades para el día siguiente, pero, ¿y si entonces ocasiona un problema mayor?

Jongin se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en esas cosas, más por salud emocional que por otra cosa. Para la hora de la cena, se encuentra mucho mejor, sin tanto dolor al caminar, en parte por los medicamentos que Kyungsoo le aplicó y en parte porque su rápida regeneración se lo permitió. Sin embargo, Jongdae aparece en su habitación antes de que llegue a la puerta para bajar al comedor.

—¿A dónde vas? —Lleva entre las manos una bandeja con comida humeante y Jongin le cede el paso dentro—. No puedes salir, pienso que deberías descansar un poco más.

—No soy de papel, todos ustedes exageran —suelta Jongin, cansado de estar en su habitación cada que algo le sucede, pero no tiene opción cuando tres omegas sobreprotectores le impiden poner un pie en la cocina cuando le ocurre algún accidente.

—Lo dice quien pesca su propio pie en el río —dice Jongdae con seriedad pero ese tono irónico que lo caracteriza tan bien. Jongin frunce los labios sabiendo que no puede contradecirlo, es demasiado distraído, es verdad, es demasiado frágil, también eso es cierto. No puede negar algo que es parte de él, pero realmente odia reconocerlo—. Como sea, no tienes nada que hacer abajo.

—Tendría que ayudarlos, esto sólo me convierte en un estorbo —se queja Jongin, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Realmente no puedo objetar nada sobre eso —se burla Jongdae—. Pero no te preocupes, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo y yo podemos hacernos cargo por hoy. Pero _sólo_ por hoy —reitera con tono severo antes de sonreír ampliamente, dejando ver sus blancos dientes y sus comisuras enrizándose en las puntas. Jongin le devuelve una sonrisa pequeña antes de echar un vistazo hacia las camas vacías de sus compañeros.

—Ellos no volverán, ¿cierto? —Es más una afirmación que una pregunta, Jongin sabe que algo debe haber pasado; tantas semanas de ausencia en su habitación deben significar algo, y lo confirma cuando Jongdae se gira hacia él con una expresión consternada en el rostro.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —Jongin lo mira también, confundido.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que Sehun y Tao se han imprimado mutuamente, y Sehun ha marcado a Tao —Jongin se queda en silencio; debió habérselo imaginado. Es lo más natural del mundo. Pero, ¿por qué nadie le dijo nada? ¿No habría sido correcto decirle «será mejor que dejes de esperar, tus amigos te han dejado atrás»? Si no hubiese preguntado…—. Oye, está bien. Has estado fuera todos los días, apenas tienes tiempo para cenar y descansar. Es normal que no lo supieras —intenta Jongdae consolarlo, pero Jongin ya no puede evitarlo.

Siempre supo que llegaría un día así. Un día en que se sentiría más fuera de lugar que nunca. Todo el mundo parece seguir moviéndose, cada vez a mayor velocidad, mientras él se queda atrás, sin cambiar un ápice. Jongin no vuelve a hablar y Jongdae parece entender que no está de ánimos para hacerlo.

—Te dejaré la bandeja aquí —le dice el omega—, regrésala mañana a la cocina, ¿vale? No te sientas mal, sé que odias estar solo, ya te conseguiremos a un compañero de cuarto —le promete Jongdae con una escueta sonrisa antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jongin apenas prueba la comida esa noche, saberse más solo que antes le quita el apetito, aunque se esfuerza por alimentarse un poco. Al final, se queda dormido varias horas después de la media noche, cuando el cansancio vence a la amargura. 

* * *

—¿Cómo sigue tu pie? —Pregunta Luhan caminando hacia él. Se detuvieron a descansar en una planicie en la ladera de la montaña. El aire se siente casi gélido ahí arriba y los cielos se abren ante el sol con total plenitud. De lejos pueden vislumbrar densas nubes negras, pero ambos saben que la lluvia caerá hasta entrada la noche.

—Bien, supongo —responde, examinándose el lugar donde antes estuvo la herida abierta. Ahora es sólo un rasguño rojizo abultado, un vestigio de lo que fue. Jongin toma una profunda bocana de aire, preguntándose si debe o no hablar, y cuando Luhan se queda en silencio, despejando la mirada y enfocándose en el territorio boscoso delante de ellos, Jongin se pone a la par de sus hombros, mirando donde él—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Luhan suspira, sus ojos entrecerrándose por la luz del sol que le baña el rostro y Jongin simplemente no puede apartar los ojos de él, es como si lo atrajese un imán.

—Puedes —responde Luhan, con la mirada vagando entre los árboles y nubes, como buscando algo que sabe que no va a encontrar.

—¿Qué pasa si nadie en la manada se imprima de mí? ¿O qué tal si no me imprimo de nadie en la manada? —Inquiere con un ligero tono de angustia; su voz es apenas un hilo que sólo Luhan puede escuchar, y cuando lo hace se gira rápidamente hacia él, con los brazos en jarras.

—Eso es una tontería, no deberías estar preguntándote eso todavía, ni siquiera has tenido un primer celo —le responde Luhan con tono severo—. Lo sabrás cuando…

—¡Es que quiero saberlo ahora! —Jongin no puede controlar que la exasperación empape su voz, es un rugido lo que escapa de su garganta y Luhan se queda callado al instante. Jongin lo ve sin fuerzas y se disculpa por su arrebato de frustración con la mirada, agacha la cabeza antes de musitar con voz débil—: Todo el mundo ya tiene su vida hecha, pero yo estoy aquí. Perdido. Me siento dejado atrás. Odio sentirme solo…

Y es algo que ha estado callando por tantos años que ya no sabe cómo poder externarlo por completo. Pero por alguna razón, sale con naturalidad en presencia de Luhan. No entiende por qué, pero decirlo es como si le quitaran un peso de los hombros.

—No estás solo —se limita Luhan a decir, sin mirarlo realmente, y Jongin no sabe si se dirige a él o se lo dice a alguien que no está—. Sé que es difícil cuando te sientes así, pero no lo estás. El tiempo me dará la razón, pero por ahora, debes ser sabio y esperar.

Aunque las palabras de Luhan pueden no ser demasiadas, son de consuelo cuando las dice él. Tiene ese tono tranquilizante que le desvanece la ansiedad y Jongin termina convencido de que tiene razón, debe ser sabio, debe esperar. De todos modos, siempre se supo diferente a los demás y esa era una situación que él no podía controlar.

 

Cuando regresan a la base, ya caída la noche, Luhan le palmea la espalda a modo de despedida antes de separarse por los corredores, rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Escucha entre el sopor la voz de Luhan diciéndole algo, pero Jongin no presta demasiada atención, se siente agotado tanto física como mental y emocionalmente, así que se concentra en llegar a su habitación.

Al dejarse caer sobre el frío colchón, su cuerpo entero exhala. No quiere mirar a su alrededor, así que se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro. Sabe que será difícil acostumbrarse pero es algo que está destinado. Ellos iban a crecer, y Jongin sabe que no pudo evitarse de ninguna manera.

Rueda su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta y deja que el sueño empiece a arrastrarlo lentamente, y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente detrás de él. Ni siquiera se molesta en girarse, sabe que es Kyungsoo o Jongdae con una bandeja de comida.

—No tengo hambre, lo sien… —dice entre balbuceos.

—No te he traído comida —es la voz de Luhan y una alarma explota en la cabeza de Jongin, haciéndolo levantarse como impulsado por un torpedo. Lo encuentra de pie en medio de la oscura recámara, con la luz blanca del pasillo metiéndose por la puerta abierta. Luhan va con pantalones cortos, una camiseta blanca y una toalla alrededor del cuello, recolectando cada gota de agua que escurre de su cabello mojado. Y hay una maleta y un par de cobijas limpias en la cama vacía junto a la suya. La garganta de Jongin se seca y tiene que pasar saliva para poder hablar.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Inquiere Jongin viendo cómo el beta camina delante de él para hacer su cama con total naturalidad, cerrando la puerta al terminar y dejando la toalla en la tercera cama dentro de la habitación, junto con sus cosas.

—Es deshonroso que una nueva pareja de lobos tenga que dormir en la covacha mientras un beta maduro disfruta de una habitación solo para él. Me haría quedar como un insensible y desconsiderado —responde Luhan sin mirarlo antes de echarse sobre el colchón—. Además, hay una gotera sobre mi cama —añade con un ligero tono de irritación.

Jongin sabe que es la manera en que le explica que ha decidido cederles su habitación a Sehun y Tao, aunque Jongin no sabe cómo es que llegó a tomarla siquiera. Jongin se queda de pie en el pasillo entre ambas camas, mirando con asombro al mayor que cierra los ojos como si, entrar a otra habitación y explicar que dormirá ahí de ahora en adelante porque en la suya hay goteras, fuera de lo más normal en el mundo.

—¿Podrías cerrar la ventana antes de acostarte? Gracias —es todo lo que Luhan vuelve a decir antes de darle la espalda, dispuesto a dormir. Jongin se queda ahí un par de segundos más, sin saber si es una broma, un sueño o un golpe de la realidad, hasta que reacciona y se obliga a dormir después de obedecer al beta.

Aunque dormir es lo que menos puede hacer, sinceramente. Jongin revolotea en su cama, con el estómago lleno de una extraña mezcolanza de emociones y sensaciones que no le dejan tranquilo. 

* * *

Jongin ya ha perdido la cuenta de los días. Pueden ser tres o cuatro semanas, no es como que sea bueno llevando un control de las lunas. Lo cierto es que se ha acostumbrado a dormir en compañía de Luhan cada noche; cuando llegan con un poco más de energía que de costumbre, Jongin lo asalta con preguntas hasta que ambos se sienten incapaces de mantener los ojos abiertos y Luhan apenas atina a responder con palabras que tienen algo de coherencia para culminar con un «duérmete ya».

Luhan se vuelve más puntual que antes; lo despierta apenas abre los ojos, y se escabullen hasta la cocina para robar aperitivos matutinos antes de salir a hacer sus tareas.

Mentiría si dijera que ha dejado de pensar en lo estancado que se siente, pero cuando sale a cazar, a vigilar o a entrenar con Luhan, esas ideas pasan a segundo plano, e incluso llega a olvidarse de ellas durante el día.

Pero al menos hay una mejoría. Ahora que Tao y Sehun se han establecido como una pareja, si bien no suelta en absoluto a Tao, Sehun ha dejado de gruñir entre dientes cada vez que Jongin aparece. Incluso le ha vuelto a hacer bromas de nuevo, y aunque Jongin no puede decir que le encante demasiado, siente que casi pueden volver a la normalidad.

Es una noche, después de la cena, cuando Sehun lo intercepta en el pasillo con una mano en el codo. Jongin se espera un golpe o una mordida, pero el rostro de Sehun luce sereno y por un segundo, casi avergonzado.

—L-lo siento…—masculla entre dientes, como no queriendo que lo escuche. Jongin comprende así que simplemente ladea la cabeza—. Por esa noche y aquella vez en el río.

Jongin asiente, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber qué decir realmente.

—Lo comprendo mejor ahora, así que no te preocupes —responde Jongin con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros. Sehun parece aliviado por una décima de segundo antes de volver a la inexpresión de su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —Inquiere, como para asegurarse y Jongin le sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

Fuera de eso, Jongin no ha tenido ningún otro contacto más personal con el ahora alfa, pero Jongin piensa que han entrado en algún tipo de paz, aunque él nunca participó en esa guerra. 

* * *

Cuando el invierno se acerca, la manada se prepara para despedir al otoño con una celebración. Los alfas y betas salen de cacería desde temprano mientras los omegas –y Jongin, por supuesto–, hacen guisados y salsas para complementar el alimento que los cazadores traen consigo.

La cocina se vuelve un caos total, con Jongdae metido hasta las narices en el horno, Kyungsoo gritando histéricamente y Baekhyun quemando uno o dos platillos. Jongin es quien se encarga de limpiar el desastre que se va acumulando detrás de ellos; limpia trastos, saca basuras, despeja la meseta de la cocina. Todo lo que sea necesario para que los omegas hagan tranquilamente su trabajo… Aunque por supuesto, con Baekhyun ahí, nada es tranquilo.

—Hay mucho silencio, es tan aburrido. Odio estar en silencio —expresa Baekhyun después de un rato de sacar las plastas quemadas de varias cacerolas mientras Jongin se dedica a pelar papas en la encimera. Es evidente que Baekhyun odia estarse callado, así que Jongin sólo sonríe de refilón, sabiendo que a Kyungsoo se le ponían los nervios de punta—. Jongdae, ¿deberíamos cotillear? Hace tiempo que no cotilleamos.

—A menos que quieras que Kyungsoo te entierre ese cuchillo que tiene en las manos, dudo mucho que esa sea una buena idea —responde el aludido, a un pie del horno, preparando lo que está por meter a cocinar.

—Hablando de Kyungsoo, ¿no crees que ya vendría siendo hora que acepte ese corazón apasionado de Minseok de una vez por todas? —Canturrea el chico de ojos pequeños y lo siguiente que Jongin ve es un cucharón volando en dirección a él, dándole en la cabeza antes de caer con un escándalo al suelo—. ¡Maldición, Kyungsoo, sólo era una broma!

Pero es evidente que Kyungsoo no se toma para nada bien las bromas, así que Jongin tiene que obligarse a tragar su risa, mordiéndose los labios al igual que Jongdae, con quien comparte una divertida mirada de complicidad. Baekhyun se queja un poco más y Kyungsoo hace relucir el cuchillo más grande de cocina que puede encontrar, sin decir nada o mirarlo, haciéndolo lucir más peligroso que de costumbre.

Baekhyun se calla en un santiamén, las comisuras de sus labios cayendo drásticamente, sin decir una sola palabra, regresando a su trabajo obedientemente ante la orden discreta y terrorífica del sub líder de los omegas.

Los cuatro continúan con su ardua labor en silencio, a excepción de los dramáticos suspiros que Baekhyun suelta de vez en cuando y del suave silbido de Jongdae, creando alguna melodía improvisada. Por su parte, Jongin no puede evitar que sus ojos dirijan hacia el exterior, por la ventana de la cocina que deja ver hacia el bosque, por donde regresarán los demás. Y cada vistazo que se escapa se vuelve más frecuente, hasta que cae la noche y, habiendo terminado todo, esperan pacientes en la cocina, sin nada más que hacer.

Jongdae deja escapar un largo bostezo cuando el reloj que cuelga de la pared suena, anunciando la media noche.

—¿Qué creen que haya pasado? Usualmente no regresan tan tarde —murmura Baekhyun y para sorpresa de todos, no hay ningún tono alegre o burlón en su voz. Luce cansado y suena ligeramente preocupado. Jongdae se frota los ojos a su lado, y Kyungsoo se cruza de brazos al otro lado de la estancia.

—Probablemente hayan encontrado un rebaño grande —dice Kyungsoo, su voz gruesa sonando más ronca aún debido al agotamiento. Y Jongin intenta ignorar ese ligero temor que se anida en su pecho. Las cacerías ceremoniales nunca toman tanto tiempo, en especial porque las presas salen usualmente por la mañana.

La espera se extiende por un par de horas más, y todos en la cocina han encontrado alguna posición para intentar dormitar un rato, aunque la tensión se arremolina entre ellos. Jongin lucha por mantenerse despierto un poco más, aunque termina apoyado sobre sus brazos en la meseta de la cocina, sentado en un banco.

No pasa mucho tiempo en su letargo para cuando Jongdae se pone de pie abruptamente, haciendo que Kyungsoo y Jongin alcen las cabezas de donde se han acomodado. Baekhyun despierta también, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, también se pone de pie rápidamente.

—Huele a sangre —musita Baekhyun, azorado. Jongdae no habla pero parece estar más despierto que nunca cuando se asoma por la puerta de la cocina que da hacia el exterior y antes de que Jongin y Kyungsoo puedan reaccionar, ambos omegas emprenden la carrera hacia aquél punto donde el campo de la base se fusiona con el bosque.

Sin pensárselo más, Kyungsoo y él siguen a los dos mayores y el corazón de Jongin se dispara a mil por hora. Si Baekhyun y Jongdae fueron capaces de oler sangre, no hay duda de que se tratan de Chanyeol y Junmyeon estando heridos o en peligro. Es esa conexión que Luhan le explicó; ese saber que algo sucede, esa capacidad de detectar la amenaza para sus parejas. Y en ese caso, Jongin está completamente seguro que algo sucedió.

«Luhan, Luhan, Luhan», es todo lo que puede pensar, sin embargo, es incapaz de detectarlo. Incapaz de saber si se encuentra bien o también está lastimado. Él no se ha imprimado a Luhan después de todo, no puede aún al ser un lobezno apenas. Y eso lo llena de desesperación y coraje. ¡Si fuera diferente, si tan sólo pudiera saber algo de algún modo!

 

Cuando Kyungsoo y él dan alcance de Jongdae y Baekhyun, ambos omegas esperan en el filo del bosque, observando entre la oscuridad cómo el grupo de cazadores regresa apaleado. Ellos no pueden poner un pie en el bosque, no porque lo tengan prohibido, sino porque puede ser más fácil que las posibles amenazas detecten a los omegas y decidan atacar para hacerse de ellos o matarlos. Es una medida de prevención en casos de peligro, eso Jongin siempre lo supo.

Yifan va al frente con Yixing, su pareja, detrás de él, cuidándole la espalda como beta que es. Ambos cargan escasas presas atrapadas, pero Baekhyun luce impaciente a su lado y sus ojos brillan cuando ve a Chanyeol siendo apoyado por Minseok para caminar.

Se da cuenta entonces que está herido de una pierna y en cuanto llega junto a él, Baekhyun reemplaza a Minseok con su cuerpo y sin decir nada, ayuda a su alfa a entrar a la base. También puede observar como Minseok se dirige directamente a Kyungsoo engulléndolo en un abrazo desesperado, como si hubiese temido no volver a verlo nunca, y el chico más bajo de cabellos negros lo acepta contrariado entre sus brazos.

Los otros van llegando poco a poco; Tao y Sehun están ilesos, sin embargo, llevan sobre los hombros a Junmyeon, que sangra profusamente del abdomen y la cabeza. Jongdae acorta la distancia entre él y su pareja, sin importarle que no ha llegado a la zona segura de la base, y le ayuda a llegar dentro.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Jongin está a punto del colapso. No ve a Luhan por ningún lado.

—¿En dónde…? ¿Luhan…? —Masculla asustado hasta la muerte cuando Yifan se acerca hacia ellos; Yifan le dedica una mirada indescifrable antes de señalarle con la cabeza.

—Viene detrás, necesita un poco de ayuda con la caza —responde Yifan con un tono tranquilizador y antes de que termine su frase, Jongin ya se ha echado a correr hacia el bosque. 

* * *

—Fue esa manada nómada que vimos hace tiempo —explica Yifan una vez los heridos han sido atendidos; Jongin mira alrededor pero Luhan sigue sin aparecer luego de dejar dos presas en la cocina y marcharse rumbo a las duchas. No le dijo gran cosa, salvo que necesitaba un baño. Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de sangre ajena; sangre que Jongin no sabe si es de lobos de su manada, lobos nómadas o de las capturas. De todos modos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle. Jongin tuvo que observarle marchar, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿No los habíamos echado ya? —Inquiere Minseok con una ceja arqueada, Yifan mira en su dirección y se lleva una mano a los pequeños labios; tiene una venda que le cubre una profunda herida ahí, pero ni siquiera dejó que Yixing le curara. «Atiende a los otros», dijo el líder en ese momento de histeria y tensión, «ellos necesitan más que yo». Yifan es el tipo de hombre y lobo que Jongin quiere ser en algún momento de su vida, aun si le teme más que a ningún otro miembro de la manada.

—Supongo que regresaron por más —responde el líder—. Tenemos un sitio privilegiado, es evidente la razón por la que quieren permanecer aquí —añade antes de soltar un profundo suspiro—. Sea lo que sea, les hemos causado bajas mientras nosotros seguimos completos. Asegúrense de que Chanyeol y Junmyeon estén bien y a Baekhyun y Jongdae no les haga falta nada. Toda actividad fuera de la base queda suspendida por el día de mañana, no pienso exponer a nadie. Vayan a descansar… —ordena el líder con voz cansina y pronto la sala se ve vacía; sólo Jongin, Minseok y Kyungsoo permanecen ahí. Minseok está de pie, apoyando a la pared, mientras Kyungsoo está a un paso de la cocina. Ambos parecen tener conversaciones mentales, así que Jongin ni siquiera se molesta en despedirse. Simplemente da la media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras.

 

No está seguro de si Luhan se habrá dormido o no, así que camina lentamente por el pasillo. Cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, se queda en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba encontrársela abierta. «¿Quizás esté despierto?», piensa, adentrándose con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, y cuando ve la figura de Luhan en medio de la habitación, enciende la luz sólo para encontrarse con la visión rojiza de una herida que parte desde el hombro hasta el codo del beta.

—¡Maldita sea! —Y no está seguro de si es su voz o la de Luhan; cuando llega hasta él se da cuenta que hay un pequeño hilo de sangre que emana de la herida, delatando que el resto ya ha sido lavada. Antes de que Jongin se dé cuenta, él mismo está haciéndole sentar en la cama.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado si estabas herido? —Acusa Jongin con la voz estrangulada por el nudo que se forma en su garganta. Luhan no dice nada por un momento y Jongin tiene que mirarlo a los ojos para obtener respuestas, aunque sus ojos vuelven a posarse en la horripilante apertura.

—Junmyeon y Chanyeol estaban peor que yo, además, creí que era una herida más pequeña —responde con sencillez. Jongin se atreve a mirar más profundamente la lesión en el brazo de Luhan; es profunda y larga, y aunque la hemorragia ha parado, Jongin está casi seguro de que necesitará unas puntadas. Su cuerpo entero se sacude por el horror, nunca antes ha visto una herida tan grande y no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que debe hacer.

—Quédate aquí, iré a por Kyungsoo —dice Jongin exasperado, poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, la mano fría de Luhan se le enreda en la muñeca, impidiéndole mover.

—No, por favor —susurra Luhan por lo bajo y casi suena como un ruego. Jongin está seguro de que es la primera vez que el beta pronuncia esas palabras para él, pero no puede permitir que Luhan siga sin ser atendido con ese corte.

—¡Debo ir, tienen que curarte! —Rezonga el chico y Luhan niega insistentemente con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

—Chanyeol se dislocó la pierna y tiene una herida en el costado, cayó al río peleando con un lobo de su tamaño. Junmyeon intentó ayudarle y terminó con dos betas encima de él, tiene una contusión en la cabeza y varias costillas rotas, ¿crees que Kyungsoo, Jongdae o Yixing tienen tiempo o energías para curar esto? —La voz de Luhan sube en volumen mientras habla y Jongin se queda helado, mirando sus ojos angustiados—. Todos hemos tenido suficiente por hoy… Hazlo tú —pide Luhan de repente y Jongin se horroriza ante la mera idea. No puede. No sabe nada sobre curación, nunca ha prestado atención suficiente cuando Kyungsoo lo cura a él o alguien más.

—¡No! —Chilla al instante, asustado—. No puedo hacerlo, yo no sé…

—Sí puedes. _Sé_ que puedes. Me has callado la boca en más de una ocasión, Jongin —le dice Luhan y su voz se tiñe de sinceridad mientras Jongin fija sus ojos en los de él, suplicantes; no sabe qué hacer, no sabe si Luhan puede confiar en él—. Eres un lobo capaz de cazar una cría sin ayuda de nadie, aun cuando hay un montón de ciervos adultos defendiéndola.

—¡No se compara, esto es…! —Reniega Jongin al borde de la desesperación; el sudor perla la frente de Luhan y él tiene que morderse los labios. Entonces se da cuenta del dolor que debe estar atenazándolo y toda su racionalidad se nubla.

—Coser un pequeño rasguño, nada más —reitera Luhan con voz calmada, aunque sus ojos dejan ver el sufrimiento físico que esperar le supone—. En la cocina está todo lo que necesitas, el botiquín y todo eso —murmura Luhan antes de soltar un suspiro profundo; Jongin ve el tormento en los ojos del beta así que toma una decisión, aunque lo que le da el empujón final son las palabras de Luhan—: _Confío_ en ti, Jongin.

 

Para ser la primera vez que Jongin cose una herida, Luhan le dice que no está tan mal. Por supuesto, el beta tiene que morder una camiseta limpia para evitar que sus alaridos no sean escuchados por todo el pasillo. Jongin nunca antes sintió tanto nerviosismo en toda su vida, pero Luhan le reiteró que estaba bien, que podía con ello.

Aun si fue una mentira para tranquilizar al lobezno, funcionó. Un par de horas después, Jongin echa un largo suspiro al aire, con la frente perlada por el sudor, y los hombros brillando bajo la luz de la bombilla. Deja las pinzas y los enseres de curación en la pequeña charola de metal sobre su cama y mira la herida ahora cerrada en el brazo de Luhan.

—Se ve terrible —deja salir con una mirada poco apremiante y Luhan sonríe delante de él, mientras Jongin la cubre con una gasa para evitar que el polvo la infecte. «¿Cómo es que puede sonreír en situaciones como esta?», cruza por la mente de Jongin y se da cuenta que es la tercera sonrisa que presencia, aunque no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Bueno —dice Luhan sin atenuar su leve sonrisa—, tampoco es como que sepas bordar —y su expresión se ve cortada con un gesto de dolor al ponerse una camisola de lana. Jongin se apresura a ayudarle pero Luhan lo mantiene lejos con la mano sana y niega con la cabeza —. Estoy bien, sólo cierra la ventana cuando vayas a dormir. No querrás que pesquemos un resfriado… Sería el colmo —la ironía amarga en la voz de Luhan hace que una pequeña risa vibre en su pecho pero Jongin no la deja salir, se muerde los labios y sale de la habitación para poner todo en su lugar, con un ligero rastro de preocupación nublándole la mente.

Fueran quienes fueran esos lobos que atacaron su manada, Jongin espera que decidan no volver nunca más. 

* * *

La base despierta tarde en la mañana; Baekhyun y Jongdae no están en la cocina como es costumbre verlos siempre, pero Jongin tampoco se extraña al encontrar a un atareado Kyungsoo esforzándose por tener el desayuno listo para los betas y los alfas.

Jongin se acerca a él para ayudarle con una gigantesca cacerola que sostiene entre su rodilla y la meseta de la cocina y Kyungsoo le agradece con la mirada y una ligera sonrisa.

—Pensé que dormirías hasta el medio día —le dice Kyungsoo con una media sonrisa.

—Será un día cansado, como ayer —responde Jongin alzándose de hombros, asumiendo que Kyungsoo sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados luego de la fatídica noche anterior. Mentiría si Jongin dice que descansó, porque la verdad es que se pasó casi toda la noche con los ojos abiertos, pendiente de si Luhan pudiera necesitar algo. Sin embargo, el beta no despertó en absoluto luego de recostarse.

—Hablando de ayer, ¿es verdad que Luhan estaba herido? —Pregunta el omega, sin distraerse demasiado de lo que está haciendo. Jongin musita, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez—. Debió avisarme; sé que no me tiene mucha fe pero…

—No es por eso —lo interrumpe Jongin, sabiendo a dónde se dirige el mayor; Kyungsoo enfoca su mirada en Jongin hasta entonces—. No quería darte más trabajo, ni a ti ni a los demás. No sé si Luhan ya lo habrá superado, pero tampoco es alguien inmaduro que pueda guardar rencor hacia alguien por algo que no está en su control… —Jongin no se ha dado cuenta, pero su tono de voz suena enfadado y Kyungsoo se le ha quedado viendo patidifuso, como si acabara de ver o escuchar algo tan asombroso como aterrador.

—Jongin, te has…

—¿Imprimado? Imposible, se supone que debo tener mi primer celo antes —aclara Jongin, sintiéndose abrumado por los grandes ojos de Kyungsoo que lo escrutan como a un bicho raro. Jongin quiere que deje de verlo así, pero Kyungsoo niega con la cabeza entonces y musita algo que nunca antes pasó por la cabeza el lobezno.

— _Enamorado._  

* * *

Por más que Jongin intente convencerse de que no es una posibilidad, la realidad le da una sonora bofetada cuando ve a Luhan sentado en la orilla de su cama y él se descubre con una bandeja de comida desde la puerta. Es la manera en que Luhan sonríe –por cuarta vez– al verlo que se da cuenta que _debió darse cuenta antes_.

Es verdad. Luhan lo vuelve loco de una manera que ningún otro lo ha vuelto loco. De una preocupación casi enfermiza. De nervios cuando lo ve. De ansiedad cuando no está. Si es verdad que está enamorado de Luhan –que lo es–, ahora ya conoce lo que enamorarse es y tiene mucho más miedo de imprimarse. Porque el amor puede golpear a un lobo una y otra vez en su vida, puede enamorarse de diferentes personas. Pero si él no se imprima de Luhan, ¿qué sentido tiene amarlo en este momento?

Es una noche callada aunque Luhan está especialmente animado a pesar de su herida. Quizás es porque durmió sin interrupciones y no tuvo que levantarse temprano para el entrenamiento o vigilia. Descansó durante todo el día y ahora tiene un poco más de energía, pero a Jongin no le molesta en absoluto, así que escucha atentamente a cada palabra que el beta dice, contándole anécdotas sobre las cacerías u otros enfrentamientos con lobos.

Al mismo tiempo intenta ignorar esa ligera fiebre que siente desde el medio día; seguramente es un refriado o el cansancio. Sin embargo, mientras la noche avanza, Jongin se da cuenta que el calor de su cuerpo sólo va en aumento hasta que se le perla la frente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Luhan interrumpe su calmada charla cuando Jongin tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar un ligero mareo que le golpea de repente. Todo su cuerpo se siente débil de repente y al mismo tiempo sus músculos se tensan, llenándolo de una desesperación que nunca antes ha sentido.

—N-no —confiesa con un hilo de voz, sin reconocer el impulso que le presiona por debajo de la cintura—. Creo que debería dormir un poco… —Murmura pero Luhan ya se ha adelantado hasta él para ponerle una mano sobre la frente.

—Estás hirviendo, debería llamar… —empieza Luhan pero Jongin niega fuertemente con la cabeza, adentrándose en su cama. Una corriente eléctrica le recorre la columna y aprieta los dientes. Cada célula de su cuerpo parece despertar por un segundo antes de volver a desvanecerse.

—N-no, sólo… quiero dormir —interrumpe Jongin, dándole la espalda a Luhan, convencido de que se está enfermando. Luhan no responde pero Jongin puede escucharlo mascullar algo entre dientes y volver a la cama. Por un momento, la quietud lo tranquiliza y llega a quedarse dormido en cierto momento.

Pero la calma no demora demasiado; en algún punto de la madrugada, Jongin se despierta sintiendo un calor asfixiante que le recorre el cuerpo entero y le aprisiona el pecho. Pequeños hormigueos le recorren las piernas y se concentran alrededor de sus caderas, como un cosquilleo que le hace levantarlas al aire por impulso.

Sin embargo, la fricción de su ropa y las sábanas sobre la ingle se siente como algo que Jongin nunca antes experimentó; una sensación tanto dolorosa como placentera. Se siente inflamado y no quiere pensar en la zona que se encuentra así; tiene temor a estirar la mano, pero lo hace y navega hacia el sur de su cuerpo para encontrarse un bulto en su entrepierna que quema ante el roce de Jongin. No puede contener un resoplido, el tacto duele pero al mismo tiempo alivia y Jongin se arremolina en mitad de su cama, preguntándose qué puede hacer para aminorar las sensaciones que están volviéndolo loco.

Se vuelca sobre su pecho, pero cuando se presiona con el colchón, el cuerpo de Jongin pierde el control completamente y sus caderas se mueven por sí solas, embistiendo sobre las sábanas, apresado por su propia ropa. Un grotesco gemido escapa de su boca sin que pueda controlarlo, se mueve por sí solo, buscando un alivio que no existe y sólo se convierte en una tortura más; una frustración que crece a cada segundo, como la dolorosa erección en sus pijamas.

Jongin intenta erguirse sobre la cama para poder ponerse de pie y buscar algún tipo de ayuda, algo que pueda hacer o beber para apaciguar los furiosos ataques de ansiedad, pero sus piernas no lo soportan y termina tropezando con la cama de Luhan, que se sienta de inmediato.

—Jongin… —murmura adormilado aún—. ¿Qué sucede?

—N-no… No lo sé… —Jongin muerde las palabras bajo su aliento y antes de que pueda añadir algo más, Luhan ya está junto a él, ayudándole a levantarse y dejándolo sobre la cama. Jongin se sonroja profusamente cuando el mayor mira fijamente hacia su regazo, entre su delirio, coloca las manos sobre su entrepierna para desviar la mirada del beta.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Inquiere Luhan y suelta un graznido cuando Jongin niega con la cabeza exasperado—. Has entrado en celo, Jongin —le anuncia Luhan con voz firme y Jongin se queda de piedra. No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, evidentemente es algo que debía pasar, pero nunca ha estado realmente preparado para ello. No pensaba que fuese así de fulminante, ni que le ocurriera durante la noche. Jongin se siente desahuciado y sólo puede pensar en hablar con Kyungsoo para que le explique qué sucede realmente.

—Kyung… Kyungsoo… —jadea Jongin sosteniéndose de la camiseta blanca de Luhan.

—¿Estás loco? Kyungsoo ya no está completamente libre… —responde Luhan con voz dura, apartando las manos ansiosas de Jongin. Él intenta decirle que no se trata de eso, pero entonces Luhan lo hace recostarse sobre la cama y el roce hace que Jongin suelte un largo gemido por las sensaciones mezcladas que provoca en él; siente el corazón más acelerado que nunca, y un calor que lo abrasa por entero.

Tiene la mirada fija en el techo y se queda sin aliento cuando siente las manos de Luhan sobre su entrepierna, desabrochando los pantalones del pijama. Jongin solloza, intentando apartar las manos del beta, completamente abochornado, pero Luhan lo sostiene por las muñecas, pegándolas a cada lado de su cadera.

—Tengo que encargarme de esto, Jongin, o toda la base despertará y no te gustará tener público en tu primer celo, ¿entiendes? —Jongin comprende pero no puede hacérselo saber con la voz, así que simplemente cierra los ojos, rindiéndose ante la mirada autoritaria de Luhan a unos centímetros de él.

Deja que el beta se deshaga del broche y entonces la erección gruesa y henchida de Jongin queda liberada al aire frío y a las manos gentiles del mayor. Jongin tiene que cubrirse con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza y la excitación que puedan evidenciar sus ojos.

Nunca ante le han tocado; en realidad, ni siquiera él mismo se ha tocado de otra manera que no fuera estrictamente necesaria. Pero tampoco es como si Jongin hubiera despertado a mitad de la noche con una dolorosa erección anteriormente. Cuando Luhan lo toma entre sus manos, Jongin se arquea sobre la cama, mordiéndose los labios. Su toque es como un bálsamo que a la vez arde. Jongin no se atreve a abrir los ojos, simplemente siente ambas manos de Luhan rodearlo, acariciando la longitud inflamada. Cuando una de sus manos se dirige a la base, Jongin lo siente tensarse repentinamente; la respiración de Luhan se corta por un momento y se aleja varios centímetros. Jongin boquea por el súbito frío que golpea su cuerpo ante la falta de cercanía de Luhan.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Jongin con bastante esfuerzo, sin atreverse a mirar. Sabe lo que significa; que finalmente se ha revelado lo que es, pero Jongin no puede saberlo, no se ha tocado a sí mismo. Y tampoco sabe si quiere descubrirlo. Luhan se inclina sobre de él, apoyándose con el brazo sano, y toma con la otra mano una de las de Jongin que cubren su rostro—. No…

Luhan sisea en su oído para apaciguar su nerviosismo mientras su mano guía la de Jongin hacia el sur de su propio cuerpo, y cuando las puntas de los dedos alcanzan la piel pulsante de su miembro y lo dirigen hacia la base, Jongin suelta un sollozo por la placentera sensación.

Hay una prominencia dura como una roca antes de sus testículos, y aunque Jongin no identifica en primera instancia, cuando Luhan hace que frote con las yemas de sus dedos el nudo en la base de su miembro, se queda en blanco por completo. Un pequeño jadeo sofocado escapa de sus labios y mira patidifuso a Luhan, que lo ve por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Eres un alfa, Jongin… —musita el mayor, tan sorprendido como él—. Un _alfa_.

Luhan no deja ir su mano mientras lo acaricia por entero; tocando con el pulgar la punta de su glande, haciendo gemir entre dientes. Jongin se aferra a las cobijas debajo de su cuerpo con la mano libre, tan fuertemente que siente que podría romperla si tirase de ella.

—Voy a aumentar la velocidad; debes tener un orgasmo para que puedas dormir, o continuará creciendo hasta que te vuelvas loco —le explica Luhan bisbiseando junto a su oído. Su aliento contra la piel de Jongin manda choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, y aunque no entiende realmente lo que «orgasmo» significa, puede darse una idea cuando Luhan cumple con su palabra, creando oleadas de tensión que amenazan con derrumbarlo. Jongin se descubre a sí mismo embistiendo en la mano firme de Luhan y no tiene tiempo ni raciocinio para avergonzarse ahora, todo lo que sabe es que está buscando _algo_ , un tipo de alivio, alguna cura para su febril estado.

Su mundo empieza a girar sin detenerse, como remolinos de placer que le obnubilan todo tipo de pensamiento, y de repente, lo golpea una sensación tan placentera como desconocida, una y otra vez, como olas que le bañan el cuerpo una tras otra, dejándolo débil y embriagado. Cuando Luhan vuelve a mover la mano, se da cuenta que hay una humedad viscosa y cálida entre ambos, y los espasmos que sacuden su cuerpo se detienen varios minutos después.

—Está bien, Jongin… _está bien_ —murmura Luhan junto a él, acomodándose en el espacio libre de la cama, atrayendo a un tembloroso Jongin hacia sus brazos—. Lo hiciste bien.

Jongin se siente desfallecido, sin fuerza alguna para levantarse o poder rodear la cintura de Luhan. No puede siquiera alzar las manos, se siente demasiado agotado y abrumado, y se deja arrullar por la voz de Luhan susurrándole cosas que no entiende. Y Jongin lo acepta, está tan enamorado de Luhan que, incluso si le hubiesen ordenado a alguien más encargarse de él, habría preferido soportar él solo el primer golpe de su celo, por más enloquecedor que fuese. Sin darse cuenta realmente, se queda dormido escuchando la respiración pausada de Luhan que lo aferra a él, protectoramente.

* * *

La luz cae a raudales en su rostro a través de la ventana abierta cuando Jongin despierta, cegándolo por un largo momento. Su cuerpo se siente pesado y acartonado cuando se apoya sobre sus codos en la cama, mirando hacia la estancia vacía, un tanto desubicado. La cama junto a la suya está perfectamente hecha, y el otro lado de la suya está fría.

Cuando los recuerdos de la madrugada acuden a su mente, Jongin siente el calor abrasando sus mejillas y tiene que morderse los labios para no soltar un chillido por la vergüenza. No sólo tuvo su primer celo, sino que Luhan se vio obligado a encargarse de él para que no causara un alboroto en la base.

La vergüenza lo golpea con más intensidad y Jongin sabe que no podrá ver al beta a la cara en mucho tiempo; pero entonces, una frase se clava en su mente, regresando de sus memorias. «Eres un alfa, Jongin», y entonces la comprensión de cuánto han cambiado las cosas de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, lo empuja hasta tenerlo en el piso.

Le toma más de dos horas salir de su habitación, después de una larga ducha. Larga, en especial, porque el celo volvió a golpearlo, tomándolo desprevenido bajo el agua caliente. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y recordar la noche anterior para comprender cómo poder controlarse un poco. Con manos sosas, imitó las acciones y movimientos de Luhan con sus manos, guiándose lentamente a sí mismo a la liberación. El orgasmo fue menos intenso, sin embargo, sirvió para tranquilizarlo y desvanecer la evidente erección.

Cuando finalmente llega a la cocina, puede escuchar a los omegas correr a sus posiciones en la cocina. Han estado hablando de él, es evidente por la seriedad que reina en el lugar cuando él entra. En primer lugar, Baekhyun está quieto, Jongdae está callado y Kyungsoo… Bueno, Kyungsoo está actuando de manera normal, pero de todos modos el ambiente se torna pesado desde que él pone un pie dentro de la habitación.

—¡Te has despertado! No te vi llegar, cielos, ¿llevas mucho rato aquí? —Baekhyun siempre ha sido malo mintiendo, esta ocasión no es diferente, así que Jongin le dedica una mueca cuando el omega le saluda con gestos exagerados. Jongin va directamente a la meseta de la cocina donde están las frutas y otros bocadillos recién preparados, lo cierto es que se está muriendo de hambre, más que nunca. Antes de que pueda tocar unos panqueques recién horneados, Kyungsoo le suelta un golpe en el dorso de la mano con el cucharón sostiene.

—Come fruta, te hace bien en este momento —le dice el omega con la expresión blanca antes de volver a su trabajo en la estufa. Jongin hace un mohín, la fruta no es su alimento preferido, pero la mirada imperiosa de Kyungsoo no le deja otra opción.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquiere Jongdae desde su lugar, como siempre, en el fregadero—. Se te ve bastante pálido…

—Estoy bien —responde Jongin sin mucho ánimo, sintiéndose extraño, a decir verdad. No es como si estuviera molesto realmente, sólo se siente diferente. Hay una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, esa que llega cuando se sabe que algo ha cambiado y nunca volverá a ser igual. Y no se refiere sólo al hecho de que ha dejado de ser un lobezno y se ha convertido en algo que nadie pensó antes que pudiera llegar a ser, sino que la relación que lleva con Luhan desde un principio, cambió drásticamente. ¿Cómo va a verlo a la cara ahora? Cuando Luhan lo conoce de maneras que Jongin nunca se ha conocido a sí mismo; cuando al mismo tiempo le ha causado tantos problemas y molestias al beta… Nada va a ser como era antes.

Chanyeol aparece en la puerta, llenando el hueco con todo su enorme cuerpo y Jongin intercepta la sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Baekhyun sin que el omega tenga que girarse para darse cuenta que su alfa está ahí. Sin embargo, no es a Baekhyun a quien Chanyeol busca, y Jongin obedece las órdenes silenciosas que el alfa le da, siguiéndolo hasta el privado de Yifan, al fondo de la base.

El pequeño estudio se usa más que nada para que el alfa líder se organice y planee las estrategias de caza y lucha de la manada; hay libreros repletos en las paredes y mapas enrollados sobre el escritorio. Es la primera vez que Jongin entra ahí así que mantiene los ojos muy abiertos, expectante de cualquier cosa. Yifan está conversando con Minseok, haciendo trazos en un mapa de la zona sobre su escritorio, y ambos se irguen al momento que Chanyeol y él se acercan. Ambos lo saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza que Jongin responde con una reverencia.

—Escuché todo de Luhan —le anuncia Yifan y Jongin lucha por controlar su sonrojo. Por supuesto, las noticias de su celo y de su nueva posición de la manada iban a saberse, es de suma importancia, así que Jongin se esfuerza por no liarse demasiado con el asunto—. Sé que estás tan sorprendido como nosotros —comenta Yifan—, pero es una sorpresa grata.

Cuando Jongin alza la mirada hacia los alfas dentro de la habitación, patidifuso, se da cuenta que todos ellos están sonriéndole y se siente abrumado y su pecho se infla orgulloso al mismo tiempo. Es una sensación extraña. En realidad, se da cuenta de los prejuicios entorno a él que logró derrumbar. Ya no va a ser más “el lobezno debilucho”, ni tampoco el “lobezno extraño”. Dejarán de tratarle como a un indefenso cachorro que tiene pinta de omega, porque él… ese lobezno blandengue, ha demostrado que es mucho más de lo que esperaron.

El entendimiento súbito de esto hace que se forje una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminen. Es alguien digno de Luhan. Es alguien que puede protegerlo. Él ya no necesitará a otro alfa, no necesitará más a Minseok… Porque él puede proveerle de todo lo que necesita.

—Eres el último cachorro de la manada en alcanzar el celo, Jongin, y eso atrasó bastante tu entrenamiento. Tampoco tengo que mencionar tus castigos —rememora Yifan con seriedad y Jongin se da una idea de a dónde se dirige. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, así es como se procede y Jongin no puede ir en contra de ello—. Sin embargo, desde ahora tomarás tus lecciones y entrenamientos con Chanyeol. Sé que Luhan ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, pero un  beta no está en condiciones de enseñar a un alfa —le explica el líder y su voz parece suavizarse, o al menos Jongin ya no tiembla descontrolado ante su escrutinio. Luego se dirige a él y le palmea los hombros amigablemente; Jongin lo mira contrariado por la inesperada acción aunque se recompone de inmediato—. Sea como sea, bienvenido al equipo, Jongin. 

* * *

Jongin no está seguro de si puede acostumbrase a todo lo que está sucediendo en su vida. Antes, una parte de él quería desesperadamente crecer y demostrarles a todos que podían estar equivocados, mientras la otra se aterrorizaba de sólo pensarlo y quería seguir siendo lo que era: un lobezno sin mayores preocupaciones que perseguir insectos.

Pero sabe, y se lo repite por enésima vez en el día, que las cosas no volverán a ser nunca las mismas. Que sus tiempos de cachorro han terminado, que es momento de enfrentarse a la verdadera vida; que es momento de descubrir qué es lo que quiere… Y está casi convencido de que eso es Luhan. ¿Podría ser para siempre? No lo sabe. Hay muy pocas cosas que Jongin sabe, pero quiere quitarse las dudas y saberlo a ciencia cierta. Está enamorado de Luhan, eso no tiene remedio y tampoco hay manera de cuestionarlo ni negarlo. Lo que sigue es saber qué va a hacer respecto a ello.

Jongin va caminando por el borde de la base con el bosque, la alambrada de la parte trasera es bastante alta, y la luna se ve cortada por sus líneas horizontales.

—¿Así que ahora que eres todo un alfa darás melancólicos paseos nocturnos? —Jongin no tiene que girarse para confirmar que aquella voz pertenece a Luhan, pero al final lo hace para no quedar en evidencia. No pudo verlo en todo el día, en parte porque pasó gran parte del tiempo con los alfas y también porque Luhan parecía haberse desaparecido por un rato. Por eso cuando lo ve de pie, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y la camiseta gris desvaída moviéndose con el aire, Jongin tiene que controlar el latido de su corazón.

De nuevo cruzan su mente las imágenes tan íntimas y bochornosas de la noche anterior y todo proceso cerebral se detiene. Luhan sólo sonríe levemente para él y le alcanza junto a la alambrada; el aire frío de la noche hace que ambos se encojan dentro de la ropa, aunque Jongin está más absorto en la piel pálida del beta que en su propia piel erizada.

—Pareces tener frío —apunta Luhan—, ¿quieres ir a por algo para cubrirte?

Jongin niega con la cabeza en silencio; por alguna razón, aunque muchas respuestas crucen sus pensamientos, no puede pronunciar una sola palabra, sus labios parecen sellarse por voluntad propia. Ambos empiezan a caminar entre la quietud de la noche, apenas el viento silbándoles en los oídos y alborotándoles los mechones de cabello.

—Escuché que ahora entrenarás con los alfas —empieza Luhan de la nada, ganándose una mirada consternada por parte de Jongin. Cuando comprende a lo que se refiere, Jongin intenta murmurar algo en son de disculpa, sin embargo, Luhan sonríe de nuevo, moviendo sus manos delante de él—. Está bien, iba a pasar, ¿no?

Jongin no puede evitar sentir pena por la situación; a él le gusta pasar tiempo con Luhan, sus días llenos de él lo revitalizan, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que Yifan tiene razón: Necesita entrenamiento apropiado como alfa, y Luhan no está calificado para las demandas de un alfa.

—Yo… —musita Jongin, dubitativo, sabiendo que tiene algo que decir aunque sigue sin saber cómo—, realmente te agradezco por todos estos meses. Aprendí mucho contigo, y espero…—Jongin se esfuerza por hacer que las palabras sigan saliendo de sus labios, pero una suave risa de Luhan lo interrumpe.

—¿Por qué parece que te despides? —Casi le acusa Luhan y Jongin no sabe qué responder exactamente; no se dio cuenta que, de hecho, suena como una despedida—. Seguiré siendo tu compañero de habitación, y siempre serás bienvenido si quieres ir de caza conmigo —le asegura y luego hace una pausa, como si recordara algo repentinamente—. deberíamos regresar, no es buena idea que salgas demasiado rato estando en celo, puedes atraer a otros lobos y no nos conviene en absoluto…

Jongin asiente con incomodidad, ¿por qué no se puede quitar de la cabeza el tacto de Luhan? Es como si su calor se hubiera quedado grabado en su cuerpo, no puede evitar recordarlo. Luhan gira sobre sus talones para echar a andar rumbo a la base, pero entonces la mano de Jongin vuela como por voluntad propia hasta sujetar la muñeca del beta.

—Gracias… —bisbisea Jongin y sabe que Luhan puede escucharlo a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Luhan sólo aprieta sus pequeños labios color melocotón, asiente una vez, y avanza, deshaciendo el agarre de Jongin, que se queda mirando a la luna varios segundos más antes de seguirlo. 

* * *

Nada preparó a Jongin para la dureza del entrenamiento con los alfas. Con el cuerpo sumido en el lodo, el cabello mojado por la lluvia que cae sobre el campo y las piernas pesadas por la tierra, Jongin se da cuenta de lo ligero que Luhan fue con él durante el entrenamiento.

—¡Jongin, deja de hacer pastelitos de barro y vuelve a empezar! —Vocifera Chanyeol con voz casi gutural, y Jongin obedece antes de que haya acabado su mandato. Jongin pasa más tiempo fuera que en la base, incluso sus horarios de sueño se han visto recortados. Apenas tiene oportunidad de cenar, ducharse y descansar lo máximo posible, pues salen antes de que el sol aparezca y llegan a casa ya pasada la media noche.

Lleva varias semanas así, si no es que un poco más de un mes. Jongin apenas recuerda la última vez que vio a Luhan despierto, o aquella conversación que dejaron pendiente el día después de su primer celo. Aunque la falta de contacto no es sólo culpa de sus atareados días, porque cuando se les concede el descanso una vez a la semana, Luhan parece preferir pasar el tiempo fuera, lejos de la base. Lejos de Jongin.

Y es algo que no debe molestarlo, intenta convencerse, porque Luhan es un lobo libre que puede hacer lo que le plazca. No hay ningún tipo de lazo entre ellos, incluso si se trataba de un tutor y su pupilo, eso acabó hace algún tiempo, y no tienen ninguna otra excusa para convivir más de lo preciso.

Pero por alguna razón, esa no es una explicación que a Jongin le convenza. En absoluto. Más parece como si Luhan lo evitara, pero al mismo tiempo no puede corroborarlo, porque no pasa el tiempo suficiente con él para analizarlo. Simplemente, cuando llega y sale de su habitación, en beta está profundamente dormido y Jongin preferiría cortarse una mano antes que despertarlo. Así, Jongin se conforma con mirarle empapado de la luz de la luna durante las madrugadas, con la respiración haciendo que su pecho se alce ligeramente, y sus labios pequeños partidos, haciendo juego con la palidez de su rostro.

Aunque no estén destinados, Jongin está dispuesto a mantener ese amor unilateral hasta que deje de ser soportable. 

* * *

El crudo invierno se lleva consigo la nieve, el gélido viento y el hielo de los ríos, y entre esos tantos, también la imagen frágil y delgada de Jongin, quien emerge como un lobo adulto al tiempo que llega la gloriosa y esperada primavera.

Lejos está aquél lobezno que ni siquiera podía defenderse de los ataques de Sehun, y en su lugar, queda un imponente lobo casi tan alto como el líder, de hombros prominentes y brazos pincelados con delicados músculos de atleta.

Si bien no es más alto que Chanyeol, ni más fornido que Yifan, su estatura y musculatura aumentaron de forma considerable en los últimos meses. Jongin se mira con orgullo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la ducha; incluso su rostro cambió, aparte de ostentar una nueva cicatriz debajo de la barbilla, sus facciones lucen más fuertes y su quijada más ancha. Sin embargo, sigue encontrándose a sí mismo en sus ojos chocolate.

 

Es un día especial. Si no es que el más esperado del año entre la manada. Cada primera luna llena de marzo, la llegada de la primavera se celebra con alivio y júbilo. Después de la crudeza del invierno, la primavera es el bálsamo para todos ellos; aumenta la comida, sus cuerpos aceptan el clima, y el agua de los ríos vuelve a su cauce.

También es el día en que los antiguos lobeznos se presentan ante la luna como adultos; es el día en que terminan todo entrenamiento, y se convierten en lobos activos en la manada. Es una ceremonia de suma importancia para ellos, tan significativa que Jongin se siente embriagado de emoción y nerviosismo.

En sus manos sostiene las pieles de sus cacerías, desde la primera hasta la más reciente. Luhan le enseñó a preparar las pieles desde el primer día que atrapó su primera presa, y Jongin no puede evitar recordar sus momentos juntos cada vez que lo hace.

Ahora mismo, mientras sostiene la capa con todas las pieles unidas, Jongin piensa inevitablemente en él y en todo el tiempo que lleva sin verlo el tiempo suficiente. Su cabeza le dice que lo olvide, que Luhan no es para él; que se ha quedado esperando algo que nunca va a llegar, pero su corazón se aferra con tanta fuerza, maximizando cualquier intercambio de miradas o saludos hasta convertirlos en esperanzas que Jongin desearía que murieran.

Sin pensar en nada más, se pone la enorme prenda, y el tocado hecho con los cuernos de un venado adulto pesa sobre su cabeza, completando la vestimenta, a forma de birrete. Echa una última mirada a su aspecto y sale de la habitación, sintiéndose demasiado torpe para un acto tan solemne.

Sehun lo intercepta antes de salir por la puerta principal, con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona en la boca; en lugar de un venado, Sehun ostenta con orgullo la cabeza de un oso gris sobre su cabello castaño, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Un ciervito? ¿Es todo lo que pudiste atrapar? —Bromea Sehun y esta vez, Jongin sabe que no lo dice negativamente. Es más como para no perder la costumbre, así que Jongin se deshace de su agarre y lo mira fingiendo estar ofendido, las comisuras de sus labios arqueándose a mitad de su actuación.

—¡Venga, por lo menos lo he cazado yo solo, a ti toda la manada tuvo que ayudarte! —Y ambos sueltan a reír como los viejos camaradas que son, Sehun dedicándole un golpe inofensivo en el hombro. Entre juegos, llegan al pequeño círculo ceremonial donde les esperan los demás lobos de la manada; y entonces lo ve de pie junto a Yifan, llevando encima su propia capa de piel y los cuernos de un bisonte en la cabeza. La boca de Jongin se pone seca por completo y tiene que relamerse los labios para poder articular palabra. Se ve tan joven y agraciado, con su piel blanca y el cabello cobrizo peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su amplia y suave frente.

—Te veré después —le dice Sehun antes de que cada uno tome su lugar dentro del círculo y el ambiente se llena con ese aroma a incienso mientras inician la ceremonia. Jongin se percata que Luhan ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle directamente, pero sus miradas acaban encontrándose varias veces y Jongin intenta convencerse de que sólo son coincidencias.

 

La ceremonia consiste en los alfas dibujando figuras amorfas con los dedos sobre los pechos desnudos de los antes cachorros con pinturas rojas, hechas a base de frutos y semillas. La tradición sigue una leyenda tan ancestral que ha sido contada generación tras generación, y mientras Jongin cierra los ojos, sintiendo los pincelazos de los alfas sobre la piel, rememora cada sílaba de Kyungsoo una noche lejana, cuando los acurrucó contra el fogón de la cocina y les leyó la antigua leyenda.

«Cuando no había nada más que la Luna y el Sol, los reyes astros estaban enamorados pero eran incapaces de verse y permanecer juntos más. La Luna era tan desdichada que guardó sus lágrimas una a una, convirtiéndolas en perlas, hasta que la cuenca en su espalda se llenó y dejó caer una pequeña perla que llegó a la montaña, convirtiéndose en un niño. Era el hijo de la luna; un niño de piel y hueso.

»El niño lloraba cada noche a su madre, pidiéndole que lo llevara de vuelta a ella, sin embargo, la Luna era incapaz de moverse, condenada a mantenerse estática en el manto oscuro de la noche. La Luna sufría tanto por el dolor de su hijo, añorándola, que decidió dejar caer más y más perlas que se convirtieran en niños como él y así no tuviera que estar solo.

»El Sol estaba realmente celoso por la atención que los niños recibían de la Luna, pensando que eran ajenos a ella y planeaban alejarla aún más de él, sin saber realmente que esos niños eran fruto de sus lágrimas por él. Así que, cansado de no ser él quien recibiera los cariños y favores de la Luna, explotó en miles de llamas, azotando a los pequeños.

»Cuando el Sol tuvo que marcharse y la Luna apareció en lo más alto del cielo, vio con pena las pieles quemadas de sus hijos, y lloró con mucho pesar, dejando sus lágrimas caer libres sobre sus hijos. El líquido que bañó las pieles curtidas de los niños, hizo cauterizar sus heridas, y de ellas brotaron hebras de pelo, una por una, hasta cubrir con gruesos pelajes sus cuerpos; y sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, y sus rostros en hocicos.

»Al amanecer, el Sol no vio por ningún lado a los niños, y se creyó victorioso. Sin embargo, durante el día, la Luna atravesó el cielo para enfrentarse a su amado astro, sintiéndose dolida y furiosa por la implacable ira del Sol, y exigió a él disculpas dirigidas a sus hijos. El Sol, avergonzado por sus insensatos actos, pidió a los hijos de la luna ser perdonado, y así se le concedió. Sin embargo, el Sol también pidió compasión a la Luna y un poco de su amor. La Luna accedió; si él proveía a sus hijos de una vida extensa y saludable, ella yacería en sus brazos tres veces al año.

»Es por ello que los eclipses existen y nosotros tenemos vida».

—La tinta roja representa nuestra piel quemada —murmura la voz de Yifan cuando la primera fase de la ceremonia se ha completado; y entonces se acercan los betas con un polvo de hierbas secas y tierra de montaña, cubriendo sus cuerpos humedecidos por la pintura con la mezcolanza. Jongin no abre los ojos, pero puede sentir por un instante el toque de Luhan, que gira entorno a los nuevos lobos de la manada junto a los betas—. Y esta parte de la naturaleza, es su protección. Sus lágrimas derramadas para nosotros.

Sehun, Tao y él, estando en medio de un círculo a mitad del campo, abren los ojos para encontrarse las miradas llenas de orgullo y emoción de su manada. Y entonces se acercan los omegas, con jícaras de agua, lavando sus cuerpos con manos suaves.

—Esta es su nueva vida; longeva, saludable. Sirvan a su manada, porque en ella tienen a su única familia —dice la voz solemne de Yifan antes de soltar un agudo aullido que retumba en cada rincón de su bosque, que hace que los pájaros levanten el vuelo, agitando sus alas, haciéndolas sonar como cascabeles, y el aire mueve las ramas de los árboles ahora livianos. Y entonces el resto de la manada aúlla en conjunto, reconociendo a los tres lobos como suyos.

 

Después de la ceremonia, se sirve la mesa con muchos platillos para degustar. Los alfas encabezan y es la primera vez que Sehun y él ocupan esos asientos junto a ellos. Ahora son alfas, es natural que estén ahí, sin embargo, Jongin se siente tan fuera de lugar, que no puede sonreír ampliamente como lo hace Sehun, inflando el pecho con orgullo. Jongin apenas puede divisar a Luhan y al resto de los betas al otro lado de la mesa a través de las cacerolas altas llenas de comida, los arreglos florales y las cestas de pan. Los omegas toman lugar a los laterales de la mesa, esperando a que los de mayor rango empiecen a comer.

Se encuentra con la mirada sonriente de Kyungsoo desde su lugar, y el omega mueve los labios diciéndole que lo hizo bien en la ceremonia. Jongin sólo asiente vacíamente y Yifan da la orden de que pueden empezar a ingerir.

Jongin se esfuerza por disfrutar su primera comida como un alfa oficial dentro de la manada, así que se obliga a sonreír cuando Chanyeol y Sehun bromean a su lado.

«Haz conseguido lo que querías, Jongin, debes ser feliz ahora», se dice convencido. 

* * *

Sin embargo, Jongin sabe que está lejos de ser feliz. No hay nada que llene ese vacío en su interior, no está Luhan con él, no hay más noches de vigilia compañía suya, ni carreras a la orilla del río. Ser un alfa, haber demostrado que estaban subestimando sus capacidades, y ser ahora más fuerte y ágil, no le da esa satisfacción que pensó obtener.

Jongin camina hacia la habitación que aun comparte con Luhan, el resto de la manada ya está en sus respectivos dormitorios, descansando de la pesada jornada, en especial porque tendrán mucho trabajo el día siguiente. No obstante, Jongin no ha podido dejar de dar vueltas en la cocina y en el salón principal, sintiéndose inquieto hasta que se obliga a ir a dormir.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, aparecen delante de él un par de ojos negros y está tan cerca de él que puede ver sus pupilas dilatarse al instante. Jongin da un paso atrás, pillado por sorpresa, y Luhan parece azorarse por un instante. Jongin recuerda que eran casi de la misma estatura, sin embargo, ahora tiene que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo para poder verle directamente a la cara.

—¿Vas…? ¿Vas a salir? —Murmura Jongin por lo bajo, apenas atreviéndose a preguntar. Luhan desvía su mirada hacia el pasillo y asiente con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Necesito caminar, quiero dar un paseo —responde Luhan en voz neutra, dando un pie fuera antes de mirarlo directamente. Jongin apenas se da cuenta que se ha pegado a la pared contraria del pasillo cuando intenta dar otro paso hacia atrás pero se ve incapaz de hacerlo—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí —acepta casi automáticamente, a sabiendas de que incluso si quisiera decir que no, se habría traicionado a sí mismo. Luhan sonríe mínimamente antes de mover la cabeza en dirección a la salida, musitando un suave «entonces, vamos».

 

La luna se esconde detrás de los nubarrones y su luz apenas ilumina el sendero del bosque. Las hojas secas crujen bajo los pies de ambos, que caminan uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Jongin no se atreve a romper la frágil atmosfera de calidez y Luhan parece tampoco quererlo, hasta que abre la boca, boqueando en el aire, como si dudara hablar, y luego se decidiera.

—Te veías bien… —empieza—, en la ceremonia de hoy. Nunca creí decirlo, pero estoy orgulloso de ti… —La respiración de Jongin se detiene entonces al tiempo que sus pasos y Luhan se percata algunos segundos después que se ha quedado atrás. Cuando gira sus talones en su búsqueda, la luz plata de la luna le baña en rostro y luego siente el corazón cayéndole a los pies. Luhan es tan hermoso, el aura que lo rodea es tan mágica que Jongin no puede evitar ser arrastrado hacia ella. Se detiene frente a él cuando está a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y sus manos vuelan automáticamente a la tersura de su piel.

Es la primera vez que Jongin lo toca realmente y ambos se miran absortos, como si no comprendieran lo que está pasando. El corazón de Jongin le late fuerte en el pecho, como si quisiera salírsele y saltar directamente a las manos de Luhan, así que respira hondo, su cuerpo tiembla por la emoción que le oprime los pulmones y retira la mano antes de que Luhan se la aparte.

—Es gracias a ti —se limita a decir con un hilo de voz—. Creíste en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía, incluso cuando era difícil —Jongin siente una imperiosa necesidad por seguir hablando que su boca ya no responde a las señales de su cerebro para callarse—. No sé cómo pagártelo, Luhan, no sé cómo hacer para compensar todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ahora que soy un alfa las cosas son diferentes, y aunque sé que no soy Minseok, pero puedo esforzarme, puedo ser lo que quieras que sea, cualquier cosa.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Jongin —le responde Luhan con un tono frío que hace a Jongin parpadear, sintiendo el corazón enfurecido dentro del pecho, latiéndole fortísimo—. Tenemos que regre…

—¡No, no tenemos que regresar! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que estoy tratando de decirte que _te amo_?! —El silencio reina por varios segundos; los ojos de Luhan están abiertos de par en par, y sus labios entreabiertos. Luhan lo mira patidifuso, y Jongin se encuentra a sí mismo en el mismo estado, incapaz de comprender por qué ha dicho lo que dijo, por qué las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera darse cuenta para detenerse.

_—¿Qué?_ —Bisbisea Luhan y Jongin siente que ya no tiene caso negarlo, fingir que nunca escaparon de sus labios aquellas dos palabras que tanto tiempo estuvieron escondidas dentro de él, y que decidieron salir en el momento menos indicado.

—Que te amo —repite con sencillez, luchando contra sus atenazados nervios—. Que estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria. Que no importa si quieres aún a Minseok, yo esperaré por ti, Luhan. Me convertiré en el mejor alfa, en un alfa que pueda ser capaz de liderar la manada, seré todo por ti —y al tiempo que va hablando, va a acercándose a Luhan hasta tomar entre sus manos el pequeño rostro color papel. Jongin recuerda cuando Luhan era más alto que él, y le alborotaba el cabello al pasar. Su sonrisa jovial mientras jugaba con los demás lobos. Es todo lo que anhela, pero está demasiado lejos de la imagen de Luhan ahora, que lo mira como si acabara de escuchar la más horrenda blasfemia.

Jongin se siente desesperado y en un impulso que lo ataca de repente, se inclina hacia adelante y presiona inexpertamente sus labios contra los del beta por un segundo antes de que éste lo empuje por los hombres y se cubra con el dorso de la mano la pequeña boca.

Jongin se queda pasmado, sintiendo la separación como un dolor casi físico.

—Lo siento, Jongin —murmura Luhan desviando la mirada hacia algún otro sitio—. Nada de esto está bien, yo…

«No siento nada por ti, no quiero nada de ti tampoco», Jongin está casi seguro de que eso es lo que Luhan está a punto de decir, y para ser sincero, no quiere escucharlo. Cuando Luhan da un paso hacia él, murmurando cosas que Jongin ya no logra a comprender, un fogonazo de ira le hace saltar hacia la maleza, desgarrando su ropa en el proceso de transformación. La espesa negrura de su pelo se confunde con la noche y los matorrales, y puede escuchar a Luhan gritándole algo desde muy lejos, pero Jongin no quiere oír más.

Sólo quiere ir lejos. Escapar de esa realidad donde él no es bienvenido. En la cual Luhan no siente nada por él. 

* * *

Ha corrido sin parar varios kilómetros, ya no está seguro de estar dentro de los territorios de la manada. La luna se ha movido en lo alto del cielo oscuro, y Jongin sabe que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió huyendo de donde Luhan.

Se siente cansado, sus patas están sucias y duelen. Está seguro de que algo se le ha clavado algo entre los dedos. Pero Jongin está más preocupado por lo desconocido que todo le resulta. Los pinos no están marcados, y lucen más altos y engrosados, y el aire también tiene una esencia diferente.

Jongin decide detenerse; seguir avanzando sólo le hará perderse más, y también se siente demasiado agotado para eso. Sin embargo, si busca el camino de regreso, teme terminar andando en círculos, por lo que resuelve que descansará y buscará el camino de vuelta a casa a primera hora de la mañana, cuando aparezca el sol.

Busca un espacio pequeño entre los matorrales y se echa ahí, prefiriendo no convertirse para que así su propio pelaje funcione de abrigo y le proteja del frío que se niega a abandonar las noches, cuando recién empieza la primavera. Cierra los ojos, dejando que el sueño empiece a vencerle, pero de pronto escucha un pequeño crujido que lo hace ponerse en alerta, con todos los sentidos despertándose automáticamente.

Se queda quieto, moviendo sus orejas hacia el lugar donde procede el ruido, y su olfato se agudiza, al tiempo que intenta ver entre la oscuridad. Más adelante hay un claro de luna y entonces salta un lobo como él, de pelo plateado y ojos amarillos.

Tiene una cicatriz cerca del ojo, y la esencia es una que Jongin no puede reconocer porque nunca antes la ha olido. Jongin sabe que el lobo le ha detectado, sin embargo, su postura no es agresiva, simplemente está de pie, mirándolo fijamente entre la negrura.

Se pone de pie, intentando no hacer notar su cansancio, así que trota hasta él, con las orejas alzadas. El otro lobo no hace nada, simplemente le mira cuando Jongin llega hasta el pequeño claro, junto a él. Por su apariencia, podría jurar que se trata de un lobo salvaje, pero la manera en que sus ojos hablan, Jongin sabe que es igual que él, y cuando el lobo se transforma, Jongin lo hace también.

Jongin lo recorre con la mirada rápidamente; el lobo es mucho más grande en edad que él, de hombros anchos y torso fuerte, la piel surcada y morena, mucho más bronceada que la del propio Jongin. Y lleva el cabello largo, por debajo de los hombros, y barba. Señal de que ha estado solo y alejado de todo tipo de sociedad por bastante tiempo. Es un lobo exiliado.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Jongin con una voz pausada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Has crecido mucho —murmura el otro ignorando a todas sus preguntas y una pequeña alarma se enciende en Jongin. ¿Es que le conoce? ¿O estará confundiéndose de persona? Porque él nunca le ha visto antes, de eso está completamente seguro—. No, no me confundo —dice el otro hombre para su completa sorpresa y Jongin se queda en silencio, estudiando su apariencia entre la luz lunar y las sombras. Es casi tan alto como él, de ojos pequeños y oscuros, y pómulos altos. No son rasgos que pueda identificar fácilmente, no se parece en nada a alguien que hubiese visto antes. El sujeto lo mira fijamente, acercándose con calma, y Jongin da un paso hacia atrás, abrumado—. Por supuesto que eres tú, sigues siendo el mismo que vi aquí hace tantos años.

Jongin frunce el ceño, contrariado, pero manteniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, dispuesto a defenderse si el extraño individuo decide atacarlo de la nada; porque hay algo en el misterioso desconocido que hace que la piel de Jongin se erice.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De dónde me conoces? —Pregunta, siguiendo con la mirada al lobo que lo rodea, echándole un largo vistazo, como reconociendo cada parte de él.

—De aquí mismo te conozco. Eres ese cachorro moribundo. Me pregunto cómo es que sobreviviste, si incluso tus padres te abandonaron esa noche—. Jongin niega rápidamente ante las palabras del extraño.

—No, mis padres murieron —replica Jongin con la misma velocidad que el desconocido ríe entre dientes, haciendo que Jongin se siente molesto, temeroso—. Ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeño, murieron peleando contra una manada nómada.

—Este territorio es mío —le anuncia el otro lobo—. Y lo ha sido por más tiempo del que tú has vivido. Te recuerdo, y recuerdo a tus padres. Recuerdo cuando te ataron a uno de estos árboles para dejarte morir aquí porque no eras lo que ellos esperaban. Un lobo negro, ¡cuán terrible eso es! En el lugar de donde ellos vinieron, no hubo espacio para ti, chico —murmura el hombre con voz grave y Jongin se niega a creer lo que se le está diciendo. No tiene sentido alguno, no hay lógica en todo lo que el individuo le dice.

—No, mientes. ¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras! ¿Por qué debería pensar que lo que dices es cierto? No te conozco de nada, todo lo que sé de ti es que puedes venir e inventarte cualquier cosa porque estás demente —le acusa Jongin, sintiéndose furioso de repente. Algo en su interior le dice que no debe tomarse en serio aquellas palabras pero otra  parte de él se pregunta si aquello pudiera ser cierto. El otro simplemente sonríe a medias con una extraña expresión en el rostro antes de volver a hablar.

—No me importa si lo crees o no. Lo que sí me importa es que estás en _mi_ territorio y te quiero fuera de él —aunque el tono en su voz no cambia demasiado, Jongin nota ese dejo de amenaza entre cada sílaba que pronuncia. Entrar en conflicto con un lobo mayor que conoce su territorio mejor que él –y que, además, es un territorio en el que Jongin no tiene ni el más mínimo interés–, es un acto suicida en su condición exhausta. Jongin inclina la cabeza en señal de sumisión y da la media vuelta, volviendo a su forma lobuna mientras se adentra en el bosque por donde llegó, esperando que sus piernas tengan la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo a casa sin perderse en el camino.

No tiene idea de cuánto ha andado, pero cuando ve el sol elevándose en el horizonte, sus piernas le fallan y termina desplomándose de dolor y cansancio en la tierra húmeda por el sereno, que se le mete hasta los huesos. 

* * *

Cuando despierta, las hojas y la hierba húmedas se han convertido en cobijas mullidas y cálidas. Aunque sigue en su forma animal, su pelo negro y denso está seco, y puede escuchar el movimiento en la planta de abajo. Se transforma y se sienta sobre la cama, sintiendo su desnudez repentinamente incómoda, cubriéndose las caderas con las sábanas blancas.

Se descubre en su habitación, aletargado por el sueño. Los rasguños la noche anterior se han curado por completo, aunque se siente aún un poco agotado. Después de vestirse, sale en busca de los demás.

Todavía no entiende muy bien cómo es que le hallaron y llegó ahí, pero está en la base, en casa, y eso es lo que más tranquilidad le da; sin embargo, más que todas esas preguntas que le rondan la mente, hay una más estridente que le nubla cualquier otro pensamiento.

Apenas sale, se encuentra con Kyungsoo en el corredor, con una bandeja de comida en las manos que Jongin adivina es para él, sin embargo, lo hace detenerse.

—¿En dónde está Yifan? —Pregunta antes de que el omega pueda decirle algo y Kyungsoo lo ve con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Debe estar en el estudio, ¿pero por qué…? —Y antes de que pueda continuar con la pregunta, Jongin ya ha salido camino al pequeño despacho del líder de la manada, con más dudas que otra cosa. Cuando entra, abriendo la puerta de golpe, no se espera que Luhan y Minseok estén ahí, por lo que todo el ímpetu con que avanzaba cae a sus pies.

Luhan fija la mirada en él y Jongin siente que sus ojos son insoportables por el momento. El hecho de que Minseok esté ahí no ayuda para nada tampoco, así que se limita a ver el piso alfombrado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpes de la nada? —Le objeta Yifan alzando la mirada de los planos que están sobre la mesa y Jongin tiene que pasar saliva para poder hablar.

—Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Sobre mis padres —el mero anuncio hace que ambos alfas y el beta se miren entre sí con algo que Jongin no reconoce pero que siembra en él una sensación para nada agradable. Yifan asiente lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios mientras enrolla el pliego de papel sobre su escritorio y mira a los dos lobos delante de él.

—Déjennos solos —ordena con voz de acero y ambos obedecen al instante, sin dudar un segundo, pasando junto a Jongin al salir. Le parece que Luhan se detiene un instante a su lado pero no puede saber si es debido a él o a que Minseok sigue obstruyéndole el paso. Aun así, Jongin prefiere no pensar en eso cuando tiene cosas más importantes que hacer—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Inquiere Yifan mientras le indica a Jongin que se acerque.

—Anoche me encontré con alguien —empieza Jongin con voz pausada—, dijo que… Es el dueño de esos territorios y dijo que él vio cómo mis padres me abandonaban ahí, ¿es cierto? —Las palabras le salen con la esperanza de escuchar un «no, por supuesto que no», pero cuando Yifan se mantiene en silencio, sin musitar nada, dice más de lo que Jongin está dispuesto a saber—. ¡¿Es cierto?! —Quizá no lo note en ese momento, pero su rostro está enrojecido y su voz se desgarra en un grito amortiguado. Yifan baja la cabeza, acercándose a él con pasos ligeros.

—Lo siento, Jongin. Lamento que te hayas enterado así —es lo único que dice y Jongin tiene que respirar profundamente para no caer de rodillas. No puede definir la sensación que lo embarga en ese momento. Yifan le está diciendo, en pocas palabras, que nada de lo que creyó cierto toda vida es verdad. Que su existencia estuvo construida sobre nubes que acaban de disiparse, y él ha caído al suelo, chocando estrepitosamente.

Que no es sólo que se sentía diferente. Él _es_ diferente. No pertenece a aquél que sintió como su hogar por tanto tiempo y no sabe si está de pie por un milagro o porque tiene más fuerza de voluntad de lo que cree.

— _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? —Pregunta con la voz apenas audible, sintiéndose sin energía para hablar fuerte.

—No pensamos que fuera necesario, Jongin. Cuando llegaste aquí, lo único que importó es que ya eras uno de nosotros. No necesitábamos saber tu pasado, sólo lo que serías en tu futuro —y entonces una mano de Yifan se posa sobre el hombro de Jongin, pretendiendo ser una fuente de consuelo. Pero Jongin está tan roto que sólo puede sacudirse para sacarla de encima de él. Yifan parece volverse comprensible de pronto, no se altera, como si supiera manejar la situación y entonces Jongin siente sus feromonas neutralizando el ambiente y haciendo efecto en él. Siente su furia controlándose y regresándolo al raciocinio—. Y mira en lo que te has convertido, Jongin, ¿qué te preocupa del pasado? Gracias a Luhan tienes este presente.

Jongin despierta entonces del estupor que Yifan le indujo sin que pudiera resistirse, y su mente se llena con ese nombre.

—¿«Luhan»? ¿Qué quieres decir con «Gracias a Luhan»? —Inquiere Jongin estremecido de pronto, con el ceño duramente fruncido y la garganta seca. La mera mención deja a Jongin en blanco.

—Luhan fue quien te encontró en el bosque y te trajo aquí —le responde Yifan con sencillez, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo revelarle cosas así a las personas—. Si no hubiese sido por él, habrías muerto esa misma noche…

Jongin no puede seguir escuchando más y antes de que Yifan pueda continuar, se dirige hacia la puerta, saliendo sin cerrarla detrás de él siquiera, y avanza por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal, donde el resto de los lobos estaban congregados para almorzar y tomar un momento de descanso.

Busca con su mirada lo que nunca se cansará de buscar y cuando lo encuentra, camina hasta él a pasos agigantados. Luhan lo mira con extrañeza cuando lo ve acercándose y antes de que pueda decir nada, Jongin lo toma del brazo, haciéndolo salir de la base, rumbo a la parte más alejada del campo, adentrándose al bosque con la luz diurna colándose por entre el follaje. Avanza sin detenerse, llevando a rastras a Luhan que lucha por no golpearse contra las ramas a su alrededor, sin embargo, no pone resistencia alguna, como aceptando lo que viene.

Cuando Jongin finalmente para, están muy cerca del río. Ambos pueden escuchar su chisporroteo y percibir el aroma húmedo. Intenta controlarse, saborear las palabras que va a decir antes de simplemente escupirlas. El impulso errático de ver a Luhan, hacerle saber tantas cosas y recriminarle unas cuantas más, de repente de disipó con su presencia.

Jongin deshace su agarre en el brazo de Luhan mientras le da la espalda, con el beta detrás de él, respirando con tanta normalidad como si no hubiese corrido algunos kilómetros siendo tirado por Jongin. Cuando su mente se aclara un poco más, se da media vuelta para encararle.

El rostro pálido lo saluda con una expresión seria, casi consternada, pero al mismo tiempo hay un dejo de tranquilidad que Jongin no sabe cómo interpretar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Espeta Jongin con un tono más duro de lo que planea, sin embargo, la adrenalina y ese cúmulo de sensaciones que lo sacuden le quitan todo su autocontrol.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando… —musita Luhan confundido, frunciendo el ceño, y Jongin se exaspera en ese instante, tomándolo por los hombros, agitándolo con desespero.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, maldición! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Sólo dime por qué! —Explota Jongin con un ruego, y sus ojos se enganchan por un largo rato a los de Luhan; enormes, expectantes. Luhan despeja la mirada, como si intentara comprender, hasta que en entendimiento acude lentamente. Se quedan en silencio, sólo sus respiraciones dialogando quedamente, y los ojos suplicantes de Jongin prendados a él.

—Porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Dejarte ahí, sabiendo que morirías, era algo que no podía soportar. Eras apenas un recién nacido… —explica Luhan con voz calmada, pero Jongin está tan dolido que niega con la cabeza, alejándose del beta como si su tacto le quemara. Sus piernas no le soportan más y termina dejándose caer en la hierba fría, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Él no pertenece a este lugar, todos esos momentos en que se sintió diferente no fueron sólo ideas suyas, siempre han sido verdad. Pero eso ya se lo dijo Yifan, y ahora se enfrenta a algo peor. Si Luhan alguna vez tuvo algún lazo con él, nunca ha sido porque sintiera algo _por_ él. Es mera responsabilidad, se dice Jongin. Luhan nunca quiso tenerlo ahí realmente, y a la fecha, Jongin sabe que sigue siendo así.

Primero lo encontró en mitad del bosque a punto de morir, luego se le obligó a darle un entrenamiento, e incluso cuando Tao y Sehun se emparejaron, Luhan se vio obligado a compartir habitación con él. Por supuesto, por supuesto que Luhan no puede sentir nada más por él, salvo ese peso de responsabilidad, de compromiso. Nadie quiere algo que se le ha sido impuesto, ¿por qué habría de ser así?

Ni siquiera sus padres le quisieron.

—Jongin… —escucha la voz suave de Luhan cerca de él, y luego su ligero toque en el hombro, acariciando su espalda con recelo. Jongin cierra los ojos, intentando no pensar de más en aquél acto, sabiendo que es pura compasión. Está harto de recibir compasión. De ser la segunda opción. De ser tratando tan condescendientemente, como a un niño que no sabe nada. Cuánto se habrán reído a sus espaldas, sabiendo que no pertenece a ese lugar y aun así él lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas…

—Debiste dejarme ahí —musita casi para sí, aunque sabe que Luhan puede escucharlo—. ¿Por qué tuviste que rescatarme? Soy algo que nadie quiso—. Y lo dice en serio. ¿Cuál es el caso de retomar algo desechado? Quizás las cosas habrían sido menos complicadas para todos. En especial para Luhan.

—Eres algo que _yo_ quise —le dice Luhan poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él, pero Jongin piensa que son palabras insulsas que se dicen cuando alguien lo está pasando mal. Jongin ya no puede confiar en palabras similares, sobre todo cuando nunca las ha oído.

—Eso es una mentira —replica sin fuerza en la voz, sintiendo un nudo gigante en su garganta y los párpados quemándole—. No le pertenezco a nadie, a ningún lugar.

—Me perteneces _a mí_ —le dice Luhan con los dientes apretados y un tono severo, pero Jongin no quiere seguir escuchándolo. No quiere oír más mentiras, sabe que Luhan debe estarse sintiendo culpable pero no puede soportar más palabras alimentadas por lástima.

—¡Debiste dejarme morir ahí! ¡¿Por qué carajos lo hiciste?! —Grita Jongin, desesperado, intentando soltarse del agarre de Luhan, queriendo salir de ahí.

—¡Porque me imprimé de ti, maldita sea! —Gruñe Luhan de pronto, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, sus palabras impactando en Jongin como un misil que hace su mente explotar en mil pedazos. Jongin alza en ese momento su rostro para mirar a Luhan, sólo para darse cuenta que su visión está completamente borrosa, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Luhan lo mira tan asombrado como él mismo está, porque no se dio cuenta antes que está llorando; sin embargo, Jongin ni siquiera está enfocado en eso, sino en esas palabras que Luhan acaba de pronunciar.

_—¿Qué?_

Luhan se relame los labios y pasa saliva, como preparándose para hablar, pero se queda mirándolo unos minutos antes de atreverse a hacerlo.

—Desde el instante que te vi, me imprimé. Fue puro instinto llevarte a casa, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, me odié a mí mismo y sin quererlo, te odié a ti también —murmura Luhan avergonzado, pero tomando valor para hacerlo. Respira fuertemente antes de continuar, sus manos suavizando el agarre que tiene sobre los hombros del alfa—. Todo el mundo, incluyéndome yo, creía que acabaría imprimándome de Minseok y él de mí. Todo estaba prácticamente planeado, y cuando apareciste tú, todo se derrumbó.  Todo este tiempo, desde que apareciste hasta que… —Luhan hace una pausa, como si le diera pena confesarlo, aunque Jongin está patidifuso, incapaz de decir nada o pensar en algo más. Su mente intenta comprender lo que Luhan le está diciendo, tratando de decidir si es verdad o es mentira, pero Luhan parece ir completamente en serio—, hasta que Minseok se imprimó de Kyungsoo, intenté negarlo. Pensaba que alejándome de ti, la imprimación se desharía o sería mínima. Nunca pude hacerlo, Jongin, cada vez que algo te ocurría o te sentías mal, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero… soy tan imbécil que no quería permitir que te enteraras. Cada que te sucedía algo, enviaba a alguien a por ti. Cuando Sehun te atacó y casi caíste al río, supe que estabas en peligro y pedí a Minseok que fuera a salvarte. Incluso esta mañana, cuando te encontré casi muerto en el bosque… Jongin, pensé que si te perdía, iba a perderme contigo.

No importa cuánto intenta convencerse de que las palabras de Luhan son producto de su imaginación, pero está ese extraño brillo en su mirada y en el temblor de sus labios que le hacen creer que es imposible que aquello sea una mera alucinación. Las manos de Luhan suben de sus hombros a su cuello, hasta que ambos pulgares le acarician las mejillas húmedas y sucias. Luhan lo mira como un ruego.

—Perdóname —bisbisea y Jongin apenas es capaz de escucharlo por encima del sonido de las cigarras mientras Luhan le obliga a mirarlo—. Perdóname por entorpecer todo desde el principio. Perdón por haberte hecho creer que no me importabas, porque la verdad es que, incluso si odiaba la idea, me importabas… _No_ , me importas. Siempre me has importado.

Jongin no puede poner resistencia cuando Luhan lo atrae hacia así hasta hundirlo entre sus brazos, y la calidez de su cuerpo lo engulle completamente, y Jongin siente una ligera sensación de paz entre el dolor. Luhan lo aferra con fuerza, pidiéndole perdón en voz baja una y otra vez, pero Jongin sabe que no tiene nada que perdonarle. Es más lo que tiene que perdonarse a sí mismo.

 

El camino de regreso es silencioso pero falto de tensión, Jongin no es capaz de decir algo y Luhan parece comprenderlo en gran parte. No lo urge, no lo presiona. Ni siquiera intenta quebrar la quietud que los rodea hasta que llegan a la base. Jongin no se atreve a mirarlo directamente a la cara pero Luhan se mantiene cerca de él.

—Iré a… iré a ducharme —le avisa Jongin aunque luego se abochorna al recordar que ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo antes de ir a por Yifan y Luhan, y que probablemente su olor sea más que molesto, ni hablar de la suciedad en su cuerpo. Luhan asiente con ligereza, apenas musitando, y antes de que alguno pueda añadir algo, Luhan se dirige a su habitación.

Su cuerpo se relaja considerablemente bajo el agua tibia, tiene que frotarse con firmeza para sacar toda la mugre de su cuerpo y pequeñas hojas y ramas enmarañadas en su pelo. Aunque intenta dispersar por un momento su mente, vuelve a pensar en todo lo que pasó durante el día y en cómo eso afectará el futuro.

Las cosas que ahora sabe, le harán comportarse de cierta manera que antes no, y es lo que más teme. En primer lugar, saber que no es originario de la manada es un tipo de respuesta a toda esa confusión presente en su vida. Ya no se siente como un bicho raro, aunque tampoco está seguro de si se siente mejor.

El hecho de que se lo ocultaron tampoco lo hace sentir complacido. Se siente engañado, si tiene que ser honesto, es como un ligero sentimiento de traición. Pero si se pone a pensarlo profundamente, ¿la manada no lo acogió protectoramente a pesar de todo? Lo aceptaron con todas sus diferencias, incluso si eso se debió a Luhan, el resto lo hizo parte de ellos. Pudieron echarlo todo el tiempo, pero lo mantuvieron ahí. Y pensando en Luhan…

Jongin tiene que apoyarse en la pared de la ducha para no perder la noción del espacio. Pensar en Luhan es bastante confuso en este momento, porque realmente no sabe qué puede pasar.

Una cosa es segura: Jongin está enamorado del beta. No puede negarlo, tampoco revocar sus sentimientos en un futuro próximo. Ha estado enamorado de Luhan casi toda su vida, y eso sólo se ha vuelto más y más evidente e intenso con el paso de los años.

Otra cosa que ahora es verdad, es que Luhan se ha imprimado de él. «Desde el instante que te vi», repite la voz de Luhan como un eco en su cabeza. Esa conexión mística existe, y ata a Luhan a todo lo que Jongin es. Pero, ¿y el amor? Luhan nunca habló de amarlo. Así como Jongin… Jongin no se ha imprimado de Luhan.

La mera idea le provoca ansiedad. Sehun y Tao se imprimaron casi al momento de entrar en su primer celo, incluso si Tao tardó un poco más, lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Pero ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Jongin tuvo su primer celo y él… él sigue sin esa conexión con Luhan.

Es más complicado de lo que le gustaría. Es un enredo total y se siente atrapado en ese desastre, y en la ironía que le rodea. Ama pero no es amado; Luhan se conectó a él… pero él no a Luhan. ¿Y si nunca lo hiciera? ¿Y si Jongin termina imprimándose de alguien más? ¿Qué va a ser de Luhan? ¿Qué va a ser de él mismo? 

* * *

Decir que las cosas han mejorado en los últimos días es una mentira. Jongin no sabe cómo actuar ni qué decir. Mirar a Luhan a la cara se vuelve cada vez más difícil, no porque  siga enfadado o se sienta intimidado por ese lazo que une a Luhan a él, sino por lo que se viene o, más específicamente, lo que no sabe que se puede venir.

Sigue quitándole el sueño aquél enredo de situaciones irónicas. No puede concentrarse lo suficiente, mucho menos cuando Luhan aparece en su rango de visión. Dormir en la misma habitación también se ha vuelto agobiante y en varias ocasiones tiene que salir a tomar aire… O simplemente dormir en los sofás de una de las salas. Aunque tampoco es de gran descanso, muchas veces ni siquiera puede cerrar los ojos.

Y justo está en ese estado poco conveniente después de una noche en vela.

—Si sigues así, terminarás cortándote una pierna —le hace saber Sehun, desde su lugar. Ambos están afuera, cortando madera para una futura cerca que se construirá en los límites de su territorio. Sin embargo, Jongin ha errado en un par de ocasiones, dejando caer el hacha de tal forma que pasa rozando su rodilla.

Jongin se humedece los labios y deja caer la herramienta delante de él, viendo la enorme pila de madera que Sehun ha cortado en comparación a la de él, que apenas ostenta la mitad de su tamaño. Es bastante desalentador. Jongin tiene que secarse el sudor de la frente antes de que le caiga en los ojos y Sehun da un último machetazo al grueso tronco delante.

—Ve a por agua y descansa un rato —le dice Sehun, poniendo los brazos en jarras, tronándose el cuello antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa que luce estúpida en su rostro, por alguna razón—. Y trae algunos bocadillos.

Jongin niega con la cabeza, dejando escapar una corta risa nasal antes de asentir con la cabeza y echar a andar hacia la base; él también tiene hambre, para ser honesto, así que no se queja demasiado. Kyungsoo está en la cocina cuando él aparece, y sólo le dedica una mirada rápida mientras corta algunas cosas en la meseta.

—Siempre con un cuchillo, ¿uh? —Bromea Jongin acercándose a él con cuidado y estirando la mano para tomar un trozo de la fruta que Kyungsoo ha picado, sólo para recibir un golpecito en la mano con el dorso del cuchillo; es doloroso aunque no haya sido violento—. ¡ _Ugh_ , eres horrible!

—Es para Yifan —le dice Kyungsoo como explicación—. Hay comida en la nevera, busca algo.

Jongin no obedece de inmediato, sino que se queda mirando la sobria expresión de Kyungsoo mientras continua cortando fruta. Jongin sabe que Kyungsoo no está pasándolo especialmente bien; son días cansados para el omega, en especial porque hace meses que ninguno de los lobatos ayudan con el quehacer de la casa –salvo contadas ocasiones que Jongin ayuda para evitar que vuelen cabezas en la cocina–. El caso con Kyungsoo es que, aunque aceptó el cortejo formal de Minseok, sigue dándole excusas para retrasar el cruce, aun cuando se hizo saber que Kyungsoo se imprimó de Minseok también, justo el día del ataque de los nómadas en invierno.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —Pregunta Jongin, incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo. Kyungsoo no se detiene de su trabajo pero parece tomar un ligero respiro antes de hablar.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Aceptarlo —dice Jongin, sintiendo que es demasiado obvio como para tener que aclararlo. Es entonces cuando Kyungsoo detiene lo que hace y se gira a verlo con una expresión fastidiada; Jongin simplemente se encoje de hombros, aprovechando la distracción del mayor para robar un trozo de manzana.

—No quiero atar a alguien que no me ama —responde Kyungsoo con voz cansina y entonces Jongin ya no come con el mismo gozo de antes, sintiendo que su situación es algo similar, siendo la diferencia que quizás Kyungsoo no esté tan enamorado de Minseok como él lo está de Luhan; sin contar que es una imprimación «mutua»—. Minseok sabe que puede estar imprimado de mí pero no enamorado, y yo no quiero recibir migajas de sus sentimientos. Estamos imprimados pero no debe ser estrictamente una relación conyugal, por lo que debe desistir en algún momento.

—Y si no lo hace, ¿qué harás? —Inquiere Jongin, preguntándose más a sí mismo que a Kyungsoo. Luhan desistió hace mucho, así que las circunstancias son ahora completamente distintas. Kyungsoo está a punto de contestar, abriendo sus labios gruesos  mientras alza los ojos al pensar su respuesta, cuando la puerta batiente de la cocina se abre con un firme -casi agresivo-, empujón, dejando paso a Luhan, que los mira desconcertado desde el umbral.

—Jongin —murmura casi sin aliento—. Pensé que estarías con Sehun, trabajando.

Jongin apenas tiene tiempo para dedicarle una rápida mirada de ofuscación a Kyungsoo, que tiene sus enormes y redondos ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Lo estoy, sólo vine a por bocadillos —responde Jongin lentamente, alejándose de Kyungsoo mientras Luhan se aclara la garganta, mirando con poco gusto la escena de ambos chicos compartiendo una conversación tan relajada. Luhan se rasca detrás del cuello, los ojos fijos en Jongin mientras su boca forma una fina línea recta.

—Toma —le dice Kyungsoo dándole la espalda ambos al tiempo que le ofrece un plato con fruta; aunque Kyungsoo dijo que eran para Yifan, se los está dando y Jongin se siente aliviado de cierta manera—. Quiero el plato intacto de vuelta.

Jongin asiente, incómodo por la presencia de Luhan que es tan inusual en la cocina; ni hablar de que esté ahí sin razón lógica alguna. Se siente, ciertamente, abrumado. Pasa por delante de Luhan bajo su escrutinio y cuando está a punto de salir, siente la mano de Luhan cerrándose sobre su muñeca.

—¿Tienes un momento para hablar? —Le pregunta con un ligero tono ansioso y Jongin tiene que parpadear un par de veces para recordarse de responder.

—¿Justo ahora?

—De ser posible —puntualiza Luhan, mordiéndose los labios, y Jongin asiente simplemente con la cabeza—. Te veré en la nueva cerca en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Y es todo lo que Luhan le dice antes de marcharse por el pasillo; Jongin mira el espacio vacío que dejó tras su partida y se muerde los labios, sabiendo que quiere hablar de algo importante, pero Jongin no está seguro de querer escucharlo. Antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar de encuentro, deja los bocadillos para Sehun y se excusa sin que al otro le importe demasiado.

 

Luhan está recargado en el travesaño de la cerca, con el cabello cobrizo bailándole por la ligera brisa primaveral. Jongin tiene que contener la respiración para no soltar un sonoro suspiro, porque si es honesto, le encanta la imagen casi etérea de Luhan, con aquella holgada camiseta gris y sus pantalones rasgados.

—Temí que no vinieras —le dice Luhan con una tenue sonrisa cuando Jongin llega a su lado; él no sabe qué responder así que simplemente asiente con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Luhan se borra de inmediato cuando ve el rostro inexpresivo de Jongin—. Por favor, deja de hacer eso…

Jongin alza la mirada del suelo a los ojos de Luhan, su cara suplicante no logra hacer que Jongin comprenda en absoluto lo que sucede.

—¿Hacer qué? —Inquiere Jongin confundido.

—Evitarme —responde Luhan con un tono casi dolido y los dientes apretados. Jongin no es capaz de mantenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada porque la culpa lo carcome. Es verdad, Jongin ha estado evadiendo su presencia en cuanto lo ve, pero, ¿de qué otra manera puede ser? No sabe lo que siente ni lo que debería sentir, no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir, ¿qué caso tiene estar en un mismo sitio con Luhan si no puede aclarar nada?—. ¿Es porque ahora sabes que me imprimé de ti? ¿O porque te salvé cuando eras un cachorro?

—Es porque no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros —le responde Jongin de golpe, mirándolo finalmente a la cara—. No puedo estar contigo en la misma habitación porque recuerdo que estoy enamorado de ti pero no puedo, por alguna razón, imprimarme. Sin embargo, tú lo estás de mí, ¿y qué va a pasar con ambos? —Jongin no se ha dado cuenta pero tiene los ojos repletos de lágrimas por la emoción y el terror que lo invaden por completo.

—Podemos intentarlo… —musita Luhan, resoplando por la boca, como una manera de controlarse—; no sé si pueda prometerte amor, pero puedo prometerte protección con mi vida. Y si te enamoras de alguien más, o incluso si… —Luhan se detiene para atrapar un poco de aliento; Jongin se da cuenta que está temblando casi tanto como él y se mira a sí mismo en sus ojos—, si te imprimas de otra persona, tomaré el lugar que me pertenezca, pero hasta entonces… —Jongin no se dio cuenta de los pasos que Luhan avanzó hasta que siente sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, guiándolo hacia abajo hasta encontrarlo con sus ojos marrones que lo reflejan por completo—. Podemos intentarlo.

Hay algo en los labios rosáceos de Luhan, en la manera que su voz escapa suave con un susurro y hace que las comisuras se curven cuando habla. Y en su cercanía cuando Jongin suelta la respiración que estuvo conteniendo desde hace un rato de golpe.

—N-no… No lo sé… —susurra Jongin tan bajo y Luhan suelta un suspiro ligeramente frustrado antes de aferrar a Jongin por el cuello con más firmeza y atraerlo hacia su frente. Jongin se queda lívido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No era una pregunta. _Vamos_ a intentarlo —anuncia Luhan con un tono que Jongin nunca antes le ha escuchado, su mirada se despega de sus ojos y se clava en la boca de Jongin por un instante para luego atraparle los labios con los suyos sin que Jongin pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Aunque su cerebro intenta decirle que se separe, que nada de lo que Luhan ha dicho tiene lógica alguna, se cuerpo se ve controlado por algo más fuerte que eso, y se entrega al beso sin mucha resistencia. La boca de Luhan se mueve magistralmente sobre la suya, acariciándole con los labios, alejándose milímetros y presionando de nuevo sobre un diferente ángulo, haciendo que Jongin pierda fuerza en sus fibrosas piernas.

Ha deseado algo como eso por tantísimo tiempo sin darse cuenta, que cuando finalmente lo obtiene, su corazón se enloquece, totalmente embravecido, y sólo atina a enrollar los brazos en el cuerpo de Luhan, mientras le da acceso al resto de su boca, dándose por vencido. 

* * *

La base se llena de tensión, aun si Yifan, Chanyeol y Minseok se esfuerzan por disimularla. Quizá el intentar ocultar el estado de alarma de los alfas principales funcione para con los demás subordinados, en especial para los betas y los omegas; pero él y Sehun son también alfas y las feromonas dominantes desperdigadas por los mayores son evidentes para ambos.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —Inquiere Jongin mientras apilan los trozos de leña bajo el pequeño techo de la covacha, en la parte trasera de la casona. Sehun deja caer su cargamento y se truena el cuello, haciendo un mohín para contestar.

—No lo sé, pero necesito un baño y mi cama —masculla Sehun con voz ronca y cansina y luego hace una expresión traviesa con la cara—. Con _mi_ beta en ella, por supuesto.

Jongin no puede evitar el soltar una risita nasal, aunque debe confesar que se siente algo incómodo cuando Sehun hace algún comentario insinuante sobre su vida de pareja. No sabe si es algo entre envidia o vergüenza, pero la sensación de timidez siempre lo sobrecoge.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta trasera de la base sin darle más importancia al extraño comportamiento de los superiores al llegar, desdeñando cualquier posible situación; la estancia está prácticamente vacía, sólo Jongdae y Kyungsoo descansan frente a la chimenea después de un largo día en la cocina. Uno con una pequeña caja de música que intenta abrir y el otro con un libro que lo absorbe por completo, respectivamente. No tiene que adivinar dónde está Baekhyun, porque seguramente está en su habitación con Chanyeol.

Tampoco tiene que ocultar su curiosidad por saber en dónde se encuentra Luhan, así que lo busca quedamente, asomándose a la cocina y al pasillo; cuando vuelve a la estancia sin haberlo encontrado, Kyungsoo despega la mirada de las hojas de su libro y dice con voz queda:

—Está en junta con los demás.

—¿Van a demorar? —Inquiere Jongin, dejándose caer sobre el sofá al otro extremo de la habitación. Está tomando medidas preventivas, por si acaso.

—No lo sé, parecía algo muy urgente. Yifan llamó a todos los alfas y betas, salvo a Tao y a ustedes dos —comenta Kyungsoo sin demasiado interés en lo que dice, pero Sehun y Jongin se dedican una mirada con extrañeza. ¿Por qué habrían de dejarlos fuera a ellos? Se supone que después de la ceremonia de primavera, ellos entran como parte activa de la manada y por ende, deben estar en todas las reuniones—. Debe ser algo sin importancia —añade Kyungsoo sin más, antes que Jongdae se ponga de pie, estirando su cuerpo para desperezarlo y echar a andar hacia el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones.

—Parece que Junmyeon tardará un poco más; me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, chicos —se despide el mayor de los omegas con una sonrisa agotada antes de marcharse; Sehun se pone levanta también, anunciando que se siente cansado y que Tao debe estar esperándolo en la habitación.

Kyungsoo y él se hunden en un denso silencio; no es como que sea incómodo, tampoco, Jongin sabe que Kyungsoo no es de hablar en absoluto cuando se encuentra leyendo y él tampoco cuando se siente agobiado.

Mientras las horas van pasando, el cansancio lo va venciendo poco a poco hasta que se queda hundido en un profundo sopor. Cuando siente un ligero temblor en el hombro y abre los ojos, se encuentra en la mirada extenuada de Luhan a pocos centímetros de su rostro; Jongin tiene que parpadear para adaptarse a la luz y se pone de pie tan pronto sus piernas se despiertan con él. Luhan le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que contrasta con lo agotada que se ve su cara.

Tiene que admitir que, incluso cansado, Luhan se ve terriblemente atractivo. Han pasado algunos días desde que acordaron «intentarlo», más específicamente aún, desde que Luhan decretó que lo intentarían -aunque no estaba en desacuerdo, después de todo-, y Jongin aún se cuestiona si cada segundo que pasa con Luhan es real o sólo un delirio más.

No es que algo haya cambiado por completo, pero Luhan le busca más, le sonríe más y, cuando hay días atrevidos, lo _toca_ más. Desde un ligero rozón de dedos mientras caminan durante sus rondines, hasta pequeños besos hurtados cuando creen que nadie más está viendo. Jongin siempre se queda estático, sin saber qué hacer, cuando el beta posa sus labios sobre los suyos de manera breve y luego se aleja fingiendo que nada pasó.

Le gusta, es verdad, a Jongin le gusta mucho el cambio y no puede evitar que una sonrisa tonta se le dibuje en los labios al pensar en ello.

—¿Y Kyungsoo? —Pregunta Jongin al darse cuenta que el omega ya no está ahí.

—Cuando vine ya no estaba —responde Luhan encogiéndose de hombros antes de empezar a caminar junto con Jongin hacia la zona de habitaciones. Jongin se frota uno de los ojos mientras bosteza; se pregunta en silencio si puede saber lo que Luhan y los demás hablaron en el estudio de Yifan, pero al final, decide que no tiene nada de malo tener curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasó en la reunión? Creí que nos avisarían —comenta Jongin mientras Luhan enciende la luz de la recámara que comparten; las camas pulcramente hechas se vuelven un lío cuando ambos se dejan caer en la propia.

—Nada en especial —responde Luhan con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el estómago, como si quiera concentrarse en dormir aún si la luz sigue encendida y él está completamente vestido—. Sólo… medidas de seguridad para evitar que la manada forastera se acerque más.

—¿Siguen merodeando? Creí que ya habrían desistido —confiesa Jongin, apoyándose en un codo mientras gira su cuerpo por completo hacia la cama contraria, para poder observar la silueta llana de Luhan en medio de ella. El beta sólo atina a soltar un murmullo en respuesta.

Jongin sigue sin comprender cómo un rostro puede ser tan dulce y fiero al mismo tiempo. Cómo un cuerpo tan aparentemente frágil puede ser tan rápido y resistente como el de Luhan. Jongin se concentra en la respiración rítmica de Luhan, memorizándose cada planicie y cada hundimiento por debajo de la delgada camiseta gris que casi siempre usa.

Se da cuenta que está viendo demasiado, probablemente, así que se recuesta sobre su almohada, fijando la vista en el techo blanco iluminado por la luz incandescente. Desde antes del otoño, aquella manada de lobos está acechando las tierras que ellos poseen. Todos pensaron que sería algo temporal, pero luego el ataque durante la cacería ocurrió; después de causar bajas en los nómadas, ¿no es natural que se rindan? La manada antes que el territorio, eso es algo que los lobos como ellos siempre tienen en mente, pero si es verdad que los mismos lobos foráneos han regresado a por más, ¿eso en qué lugar los coloca?

—¿Crees que haya una guerra? —Jongin suelta bruscamente, girándose hacia Luhan, pero cuando lo ve impasiblemente dormido, Jongin guarda completo silencio. Se levanta con sumo cuidado para apagar la luz y, después de entrar al pequeño cuarto de baño para ponerse el pijama, regresa a su cama, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido con los rebotes del colchón.

Se obliga a dormir porque, ¿qué más puede hacer? Aun si la mera idea de una segunda batalla entre manadas le quita el sueño, no puede hacer nada más que imaginarlo.

 

Lo despierta la sensación de que la cama se hunde bajo un cuerpo pesado y de pronto, la cobija con la que se cubre deja paso a un fresco aire primaveral antes de que su piel sea acogida por una calidez poco usual.

Un brazo escala sobre su cintura y lo rodea; y Jongin se ve obligado a girar sobre su propio cuerpo para encarar a un Luhan medio dormido que se ha colado en su cama.

—L-luhan, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta, confundido, mientras intenta entender qué hace el beta ahí y por qué. No puede saber la hora exacta pero no hace falta ver el reloj para darse cuenta que faltan algunas horas para el amanecer.

El mayor sisea con los ojos cerrados y se enrosca junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, causando que la presión sanguínea de Jongin enloquezca por un instante. No ha tenido a Luhan tan cerca o en su cama desde aquella vez que… Desde que entró en su primer celo, así que se debate entre la sorpresa y el placer de tenerlo ahí, acurrucado junto a él.

Sin embargo, no planea regresarlo a su cama en absoluto. La situación es más que reconfortante y Jongin se insta a dormir una vez más, sintiendo la respiración de Luhan por encima de la ropa, cantándole una silenciosa canción de cuna para arrullarlo. 

* * *

Luhan no parece tener intenciones de regresar a su propia cama; con el tiempo, se ha convertido en un depósito de ropa sucia. Jongin sabe que, después de una dura jornada de trabajo, sólo tiene que levantar la sábana para que Luhan se deslice bajo de ella, a veces acurrucándolo u otras prefiriendo ser acurrucado.

Jongin no se atreve a preguntar el por qué, pero piensa que quizá no es realmente necesario saberlo. Sean las razones que Luhan tenga, él simplemente abrazará lo que quiera darle y nada más. Jongin no siente que tenga derecho a exigir nada, de todos modos.

 

Es un día por la mañana cuando Yifan los reúne a todos en la estancia principal; su expresión áspera provoca entre Sehun, Tao y Jongin una fuerte sensación de que algo grande está sucediendo, sin embargo, ninguno se atreve a decir nada mientras esperan a que todos en la manada se acomoden frente a los tres alfas mayores.

—No quería molestarles tan temprano por la mañana —habla Yifan con un tono rígido mientras cruza los brazos por su amplio y musculoso pecho. Sus cejas fruncidas y la boca convertida en una finísima línea lo hacen ver mucho más autoritario y hostil que nunca, y Jongin balancea su peso sobre los pies con una ligera oleada de ansiedad.

Se lo ha estado pensando; los mayores andan muy extraños y los rumores de que la manada extranjera sigue aferrada a sus tierras no han cesado ni un segundo. Aun si intenta sacarle conversación a Luhan, el beta simplemente evade su respuesta o le dice que no debe preocuparse en absoluto. Sin embargo, la expresión dura de Yifan le dice lo contrario.

—Sé que ha habido momentos de confusión últimamente, sin embargo, Minseok, Chanyeol y yo no hemos querido alarmarlos innecesariamente —continúa Yifan impasible—. Como bien saben, hace varios meses que una manada nómada ha intentado infiltrarse en nuestros territorios. Una vez intentaron atacarnos y nos provocaron lesiones severas —añade y sus ojos se fijan en Junmyeon y en el propio Chanyeol; Yifan suelta un suspiro antes de volver a enunciar—: Mas no podemos seguir inertes ante la situación actual. Estos lobos se han atrevido a cazar en nuestra zona y dejar las cabezas de sus presas a modo de conminación. No una vez, sino en repetidas ocasiones.

El silencio que invade la habitación es casi sepulcral, y Jongin entierra los ojos en Luhan, quien se mantiene de pie imperturbable a un lado de Yixing, el líder de los betas. «No debes preocuparte», y una mierda. Luhan sigue sin confiar en él y no sabe si eso le duele más de lo que le preocupa el verdadero problema.

—Después de considerarlo durante mucho tiempo, hemos decidido responder a estos actos de intimidación, y dejar en claro quiénes somos los dueños de este lugar —proclama Yifan con un tono nostálgico que sacude el cuerpo de Jongin por completo; ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sólo espera el momento en que Yifan lo diga—. Por eso, quienes estén dispuestos a defender lo que nos pertenece…

—Yo —y la palabra sale de sus labios como si la escupiera, sin poder aguantar más. La mirada de Luhan se fija en él de golpe, como una estocada firme y determinante, pero Jongin la ignora—. Yo iré.

—Yo también —habla Sehun a su lado y Yifan asiente complacido; abre la boca para añadir algo más pero la voz que se escucha no es la suya, sino otra un poco más lejana.

—Jongin se quedará —es Luhan, girándose hacia Yifan rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —Inquiere Jongin, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Luhan acaba de decir que _Jongin se queda_? Eso no pasará, determina completamente decidido. Ya no es el cachorro debilucho que Luhan cree que es, y puede demostrarlo. Él debe hacer lo que un lobo tiene que hacer—. Por supuesto que no. Yifan, yo defenderé nuestro territorio con mi vida si es necesario —dice mirando el rostro desorientado de Yifan, intentando que su voz suene lo más clara posible.

—Jongin, tenemos que hablar —le dice Luhan acercándose a él, tomándolo del brazo, pero Jongin se sacude, soltándose de él, antes de que el rostro de Luhan enrojezca y le grite súbitamente, como nunca lo ha hecho antes—. ¡Ahora!

Y se ve obligado a obedecer al mayor, siguiéndolo en silencio hasta la habitación de ambos, bajo las miradas absortas de los demás. No hablan en todo el camino, pero el enojo de Jongin se alimenta solo, sintiéndose traicionado de alguna manera. Luhan le dijo antes que confiaba en él, ¿pero y ahora? Lo está restringiendo como a un niño pequeño que apenas se puede defender. Lo está tratando como algo que dejó de ser desde hace un tiempo; y todas las palabras que alguna vez le dijo, parecen desvanecerse como arena entre sus dedos.

Apenas cierra la puerta tras de sí al entrar a la habitación, Luhan lo encara con fuego en los ojos, aunque Jongin también siente un incendio silencioso en su interior.

—¿Me puedes decir qué pensabas al ofrecerte como voluntario? —Le espeta con voz de acero y los puños apretados a cada lado de sus muslos. Jongin lo mira, apretando sus dientes, tratando de controlar la ira que empieza a acelerarle la respiración.

—Pensaba en hacer lo que _tengo_ que hacer —responde con rudeza, mirando los ojos fijos del beta sobre él.

—¿“Lo que «tienes» que hacer”? —se bufa Luhan con una pequeña risa falsa antes de mirarlo seriamente—. Poner tu vida en riesgo, ¿es eso “lo que «tienes» que hacer”? ¿Eres estúpido? Tienes determinantemente prohibido ir con nosotros. No —puntualiza—. Tienes determinantemente prohibido salir de la base, siquiera.

Jongin pierde los estribos cuando Luhan vuelve a mirarlo como si fuese un ser indefenso e incapaz; se siente burlado pero no sólo eso… _Herido_. Luhan lo considera incapaz y estúpido.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes —le escupe con voz gruesa, intentando controlar sus impulsos más animales—. No estaba pidiéndote permiso, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta. Y por si tampoco lo has notado, soy un lobo con la capacidad y responsabilidad de defender lo que es mío. Y eso ni tú ni nadie más me lo va a impedir —sin despegar la mirada del rostro furibundo de Luhan, Jongin se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cuando unos dedos fríos de acero se cierran en torno a su antebrazo, deteniéndolo.

—Si te vas, no habrá vuelta atrás —anuncia Luhan en voz baja pero igual de gélida. Jongin no tiene que preguntar a qué se refiere, porque lo sabe perfectamente. Sin embargo, no se enteró de que el interés de Luhan por «intentarlo» tenía una fecha de caducidad o alguna condición en letras pequeñas, hasta ahora, aparentemente. Y Jongin siente el orgullo demasiado destrozado como para verse doblegado por aquél aviso.

Siempre supo que no tendrían un futuro, y las cosas quedan claras ahora que ninguno de los dos quiere ceder. Después de todo, Jongin tiene que demostrar que es capaz de cuidar de su manada, y si Luhan no cree en él… Entonces no es problema suyo, sino de Luhan en sí mismo. Nada más.

Se suelta de su agarre y sale dando un portazo tras de sí. Aunque la emoción que lo embarga después no es satisfactoria en absoluto. Se siente desolado, jamás se ha sentido más humillado por alguien en toda su vida, ni siquiera por Tao o Sehun, y ¿quién iba a pensar que ése iba a ser Luhan? 

* * *

Las órdenes están hechas. Todos los betas y alfas saldrán a la búsqueda de los intrusos antes de que salga el sol. Los omegas tendrán que quedarse en casa; exponerlos a una batalla cuando son fisiológicamente incapaces de defenderse bien es como condenarlos a muerte, por lo que convienen en que mantenerlos a salvo en la base, esperando a que lleguen los combatientes para recibir cuidados médicos en caso de ser necesarios.

Todo está dicho y dispuesto para la hora de la cena; la base se ha asentado en un silencio tenso, Jongin puede sentir casi como una onda expansiva la preocupación de sus amigos.

Baekhyun ha dejado sus charadas olvidadas, su sonrisa rectangular se ve sustituida por una finísima línea y sigue a Chanyeol por todos lados, quedamente. El alfa no parece fastidiarse por ello, por el contrario, sacude los cabellos rebeldes de su pareja con cierta pena.

Tao se ha pegado más a Sehun que nunca; Jongin puede verlos desde la cocina, mientras se acurrucan en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, suspirando en silencio mientras esperan a que el cansancio los venza y tengan que ir a dormir.

Jongdae no está en algún sitio donde lo pueda ver, pero tampoco es necesario tener una bola mágica de cristal para adivinar que está con Junmyeon, aprovechando los minutos que les quedan para despreocuparse y pasar unos ratos juntos. Al igual que el resto de la manada; Yixing y Yifan optaron por descansar desde temprano; salvo él y Kyungsoo, que recogen los últimos trastos de la cocina.

—Deberías ir a dormir, tienes que descansar antes de salir —murmura Kyungsoo por lo bajo, con un tono agotado; estuvo todo el día preparándose para mañana, junto con los demás, y Jongin puede ver cómo el cansancio le pesa en los hombros. Niega con la cabeza, mientras seca los últimos platos recién lavados.

—Ve a dormir tú, yo me encargaré del horno y las bandejas —dice Jongin con simpleza, y Kyungsoo lo mira rechazando la idea al instante—. No estaba preguntándote ni pidiéndote permiso. Me haré cargo yo; tú has estado todo el día lidiando con nosotros.

No hablan por un momento en el que Kyungsoo se detiene y lo mira, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

—Siempre me has ayudado en todo —musita de repente, tan bajo que Jongin no está totalmente seguro de si lo escuchó hablar—. Tao y Sehun se han deslindado por completo de sus quehaceres como los menores, pero tú sigues ayudándonos incluso cuando no tienes que hacerlo… —Jongin tiene que morderse los labios para no sonreír; no sabe si debe sentirse halagado, pero lo hace. Nunca tuvo intenciones de dejar solos a sus mayores, en especial a Kyungsoo, que había tomado una postura fraterna, casi paternal, para él.

Lo cuidó cuando era apenas un cachorro; le enseñó lo más básico que un niño como él tenía que aprender, con paciencia, y se preocupó por alimentarlo incluso a deshoras de la noche, cuando todo mundo dormía. Jongin siente que tiene una gran deuda con él, casi tan grande como la que tiene con Luhan.

Por supuesto que la situación con Luhan es completamente diferente, de la cabeza a los pies. Porque aunque Luhan está imprimado de él, ha hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado; mientras que Kyungsoo, sin tener ninguna clase de obligación, se ha quedado.

Jongin sólo quiere ver a Kyungsoo feliz, y aunque el omega lo niegue, sabe que sólo hay una manera para que eso ocurra.

—¿Sabes? —Murmura Jongin, sin despegar su atención de sus tareas—. Minseok es un buen tipo; incluso si tú no lo aceptas ahora, si llegases a hacerlo, podrías tener algo estable con él. Me gustaría _mucho_ que eso pasara, y creo que es un buen momento para que…

—Córtala ahí —le interrumpe Kyungsoo con una diminuta risa sofocada—. Ya entendí, gracias. Ahora, ve a dormir en cuanto termines. Y por todo lo que más quieras, mañana haz algo para no terminar con la cabeza abierta o hasta el fondo de un barranco, ¿quieres?

Kyungsoo se va antes de que Jongin pueda responderle, pero Jongin sonríe porque, sí, ésa es la manera en que Kyungsoo le dice que es al que menos odia de entre toda la manada. Y Jongin lo aprecia también.

 

Se enfoca en terminar lo último que queda; aun si creía que era sencillo, nuevamente se ve agradeciendo a Kyungsoo todo lo que hace por ellos, porque en definitiva, meterse al horno para limpiarlo por entero, es demasiado engorroso, sucio y cansado, y Jongin simplemente no puede imaginarse haciéndolo todo los días, después de correr detrás de Baekhyun y Jongdae para que dejen de jugar y hagan sus deberes. Está sacando el cochambre del interior cuando escucha y siente un par de toquecitos por fuera del horno; le toma varios segundos salir de ahí. Seguramente se trata de Kyungsoo regresando para ayudarlo o decirle que se lo deje a él para mañana, pero Jongin está determinado a hacerlo él mismo.

—Kyungsoo, te dije que fueras a dormir —refunfuña juguetonamente mientras sale de espaldas del horno, pero la voz que le responde no es la voz profunda y queda de Kyungsoo, sino una más gruesa y rasposa.

—Deberías irte a dormir también tú —y Jongin se queda de piedra al encontrarse a Yifan dentro de la cocina, con los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Es una imagen totalmente inusual; no sólo la imponente estatura del líder hace ver la cocina aún más pequeña de lo que es, sino que su apariencia dura contrasta con el escenario.

—¡Lo siento, pensé que…! —Jongin se apresura a disculparse, pero Yifan niega con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto que desdeña la situación y lo hace callar de inmediato.

—Sé lo que pensaste, no hay por qué disculparse. Sólo quería hablar de algo importante contigo antes de mañana —explica Yifan con un tono relajado, aunque su ceño está fruncido firmemente. Jongin se aclara la garganta, deja los enseres de limpieza en la meseta y le dedica toda su atención con formalidad, aunque no sea necesaria—. Jongin, sé que piensas que _debes_ hacer esto. Y no, no me refiero a limpiar el horno —aclara Yifan cuando Jongin mira a su alrededor, un tanto confundido—. Hablo de pelear mañana. Sé que las cosas han cambiado completamente desde que sabes sobre tu origen, y no quiero que pienses que es algo que tienes que hacer para pertenecer aquí. No estás obligado.

Jongin sonríe, no sabe por qué, quizás para tranquilizar al líder y asegurarle que está bien. Pero quizás también para asegurarse a sí mismo de que está bien.

—Quiero hacerlo porque es _mi_ manada —responde Jongin con sencillez—. Dijiste que cuando yo llegué, lo único que importó es que ya era uno de ustedes. Espero eso no haya cambiado ahora…

Y es verdad, porque incluso si su enojo en un principio fue apabullante, no puede imaginarse con otras personas. No puede imaginarse sin la voz cantarina de Jongdae despertándolo apenas empiezan las labores en la cocina, ni tampoco los chistes y juegos de Baekhyun que logran animarlo en un mal día. Ni hablar de los bocadillos a media noche que Kyungsoo prepara para él, porque sabe que despertará con hambre en algún momento de la madrugada.

La vida sin las bromas pesadas de Sehun y Tao, que incluso si lo hicieron sentir mal en ocasiones, lo ayudaban a crecer. Pese a que su interacción con el resto de la manada fue mínima, debido a que los mayores siempre están fuera, protegiéndolos, no puede dejar atrás los momentos en que Chanyeol jugaba con ellos a la pelota en el jardín cuando eran pequeños, ni las ocasiones en que el mismo Yixing les curaba los raspones aunque ya no fuese más el encargado de la enfermería. Ni los sabios consejos de Junmyeon cada vez que lo veía lidiar con algo que no le salía bien.

Incluso si Minseok y Yifan eran –y siguen siendo– los más apartados del grupo, debido a sus posiciones jerárquicas y de autoridad dentro de la manada, Jongin recuerda todas esas veces en que los vio volver de cacería repletos de comida que los alimentaría por semanas, y pensaba cuán genial sería ser como ellos algún día. Jongin tiene demasiados buenos recuerdos con ellos, una vida entera, que probablemente no tendría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Si Luhan nunca lo hubiera salvado…

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz del líder alfa.

—Gracias, Jongin —dice Yifan como si le quitaran un peso del encima y sonríe suavemente, aunque incluso en su sonreír puede notar cierta severidad. Yifan hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de dar un paso hacia la salida y regresar a su posición, como si olvidara mencionar algo—. Será mejor que te apures a dormir, mañana será un día pesado.

Yifan no añade nada más, pero deja a Jongin sumido en pensamientos cuando sale rumbo al pasillo. No le cuesta demasiado retomar el hilo, quizá porque en realidad no se alejó demasiado de él, a pesar de que Yifan habló. Entonces vuelve a empezar…

Si Luhan nunca lo hubiera salvado, Jongin no sabría siquiera lo que es el amor. Pero pensar en Luhan justo ahora es demasiado abrumador. Se debate entre el arrepentimiento y la furia. Entre querer hablarle y pedirle disculpas, y mantenerse al margen y dejar las cosas como quedaron. Porque si para Luhan fue tan fácil romper ese lazo, significa que no era tan fuerte para empezar…

Al final, decide dormir y no tentar más su mala suerte. Si las cosas se dieron de esa forma, quizás es porque así tenían que suceder. Quizá porque realmente él y Luhan no tienen una conexión kármica verdadera. No están destinados. 

* * *

—Caminen con cuidado —la voz de Yixing por delante de él carraspea antes de volver a hablar; Chanyeol se mueve con sigilo entre la maleza y Jongin procura fijarse bien en dónde pone los pies. La neblina no deja que vea más allá de un par de metros, y la densidad del aire le pesa en los pulmones. El sol no parece tener intenciones de aparecer; los nubarrones oscuros cubren el cielo, sellando el paso a cualquier rayo de luz diurna, y eso en parte les da una ventaja para hallar un sitio oculto donde esperar cualquier movimiento ajeno.

Caminar en forma humana evita que los lobos nómadas los detecten con tanta facilidad, puesto que ellos no parecen tener mucho apego al antropomorfismo, por alguna extraña razón. De cualquier manera, también les confería un mayor rango de visión del territorio, al menos hasta que fuese necesaria la transformación.

Siguen avanzando por un largo trecho, la montaña se irgue ante ellos, oculta bajo la espesa calima que apenas deja entrever las siluetas de árboles y troncos caídos. El piso se vuelve más resbaloso conforme caminan, así que Jongin tiene que prestar mucha más atención a sus pasos. Hasta que Yixing se detiene abruptamente, siguiendo las órdenes de Yifan a varios metros de distancia, incluso cuando hay tres o cuatro lobos de por medio… Entre ellos Luhan.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —anuncia Yixing, hablando lo más claro pero bajo posible. Su mirada viaja de Jongin a Chanyeol y Tao, que se une un poco después, con la piel brillante por la ligera capa de sudor que le cubre el cuerpo—. Espérenme y manténganse en alerta, Yifan y yo iremos a revisar el área —dice Yixing con su suave pero autoritaria voz de siempre, desapareciendo entre la blancura del aire; Jongin no puede recordarlo de otra manera, Yixing siempre ha sido como una sombra de Yifan, pero ahora entiende por qué y lo admira más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar.

Yixing siempre cuida de Yifan en medidas que nadie puede superar. Entre ellos hay un lazo tan fuerte y especial como irrompible; es como si Yixing pensara los pensamientos de Yifan, como si pudiera oler el peligro que le amenaza a millas de distancia. Su imprimación era tan profunda, que estaba arraigado a él con el alma. Jongdae le dijo un día que la fuerza kármica que los unía, llevaba siglos tejiéndose. Jongin no entendió al momento lo que quiso decirle el omega en esa ocasión, pero ahora que ve a Yixing al natural y le presta una atención diferente, puede llegar a hacerse una idea.

—Iré a por Sehun —anuncia Tao como si nada, después de echar al piso algunos de sus enseres.

—Yixing dijo que esperáramos aquí —rezonga Jongin, consiguiendo una mofa por parte de Tao. Algo de lo que siempre se han burlado Sehun y Tao, es porque Jongin tiende a ser «un poco» demasiado obediente. Dicen que es aburrido, pero Jongin prefiere considerar que es cauteloso. Jongin le teme mucho a las consecuencias, quizá porque sabe cuánto le cuesta.

—Déjalo —la mano de Chanyeol le detiene del pecho cuando intenta ir detrás de Tao, quien se pierde también entre la niebla—. Si Yifan lo encuentra u otro lobo lo encuentra, estará muerto no importa qué.

Aun así, Jongin no deja de sentir esa sensación de que debería hacer algo. Al final, la insistente voz de Chanyeol, diciéndole que no es asunto suyo y que debe priorizar su propia seguridad, termina obligándolo a obedecer al alfa y quedarse ahí.

Las horas se alargan con la espera, pero cuando Yixing finalmente aparece, con la cabeza ocupada con las cosas que debe hacer para proteger a la manada, echa un largo suspiro de exasperación cuando mira a Chanyeol y Jongin solos en donde los dejó.

—¿Y Tao? —Pregunta casi por protocolo. Jongin sólo tiene que pronunciar el nombre de Sehun para que el líder beta salga en busca del menor, regresando en cuestión de segundos con él, dándole un ligero empujón antes de mirarlos a todos con una seriedad casi mortal—. No sé qué estén pensando, pero ésta no es un área de juegos y tampoco el campo de entrenamiento. Necesito que se queden aquí y obedezcan mis órdenes, o tendrán que vérselas directamente con Yifan.

Jongin sabe que el regaño no es para él en realidad, porque Yixing debe dirigirse a todos para evitar futuras desobediencias, pero aun así, se siente intimidado por el beta. Tao no parece sentirse mejor, porque ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a los pies de Yixing, delante de ellos y manteniendo las manos sobre las caderas. Yixing no es de los altos en la manada, pero lo es entre el resto de betas a excepción de Tao, y a pesar de eso, sus hombros anchos le dan una imponencia digna de un líder beta.

—Cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier ruido que delate nuestra posición, puede causarnos la muerte a todos, así que ténganlo en mente la próxima vez que intenten hacer algo imprudente de nuevo —sigue Yixing amonestando antes de echar un largo suspiro de exasperación, intentando tranquilizarse. Todos guardan silencio casi sepulcral mientras el beta líder se acomoda sobre la tierra húmeda—. Vamos a esperar, quédense aquí. 

* * *

Está lloviendo. El sitio donde se han asentado para esperar está ligeramente cubierto por las ramas de los árboles, pero aun así, Jongin siente el cabello húmedo y las gotas frías de lluvia rodándole por los hombros. Aun así, es una suerte que no haya una tormenta eléctrica, porque eso les impediría prestar atención a los sonidos de la noche.

Se pregunta, sintiéndose aletargado por la falta de actividad, cuánto más tienen que esperar hasta ver a la otra manada nómada. Yixing les explicó que no pueden saber a ciencia cierta dónde estarán ni cuándo aparecerán, y por ello la manada se dividió en dos, cazando a los forasteros desde distintos sitios para una mejor defensa.

Y aunque sabe que tiene que preocuparse por sí mismo y los tres compañeros en su grupo, Jongin no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Luhan. ¿Pensará en él siquiera? Porque desde que salieron por la mañana, ni siquiera se mostró preocupado.

Ojalá pudiera ser como Luhan, olvidarse de sus sentimientos por él, así como el beta se olvida tan fácilmente de su imprimación por Jongin.

Jongin escucha un pequeño gimoteo a su lado y no tiene que voltear a ver pasa saber que se trata de Tao, quejándose de nuevo por su cabello mojado y lo aburrido que es estar ahí, esperando. Nadie le contesta en realidad, han aprendido a la mala que, por más que muestren comprensión por él, sus protestas regresarán cada treinta minutos.

Todos siguen concentrados en la pesada lluvia que cae a su alrededor, hasta que Yixing se pone de pie repentinamente, prestando atención total a su entorno. Chanyeol y Jongin lo miran antes de agudizar sus oídos y logran distinguir aullidos familiares en la distancia, cortando el sonido turbio de la lluvia. Yixing respira profundo, y antes de hacer o decir algo más, se transforma a su forma lobuna antes de avanzar a grandes saltos, con Jongin, Chanyeol y Tao detrás, siguiendo, a duras penas, su desesperado paso.

El pelaje negro de Jongin pesa el doble cuando está mojado, sin embargo, hace un esfuerzo para mantener el ritmo de Yixing sin dejar demasiado atrás a Tao y Chanyeol. No sabe a dónde van exactamente, mientras las ramas y los matorrales siguen golpeándolo y enredándose en su mullida melena, pero ya siente su pulso enloquecer por la adrenalina, la sangre corriéndole por las venas con pura furia contenida.

A medida que se acercan a donde quiera que vayan, Jongin puede reconocer un olor metálico y caliente que le hace hervir los instintos. El olor a sangre penetra fuerte en sus fosas nasales y ese impulso agresivo le apresura las piernas.

Entonces la neblina se abre para él y deja a la vista a su manada, enfilándose contra un grupo de seis o siete lobos desconocidos, quizás más. Jongin no puede saberlo a ciencia cierta, porque la bruma se los traga, desvaneciendo sus siluetas agazapadas, listas para atacar en cualquier momento. Lo que Jongin sí puede percibir, es el gruñido furioso que sueltan entre dientes, y el golpe de feromonas agresivas que se esparce en el ambiente.

Pero no puede ver a Luhan, y mucho menos olerlo. Sólo puede ver cómo Yixing se posiciona al costado derecho de Yifan, unos pasos más atrás, y toma una posición defensiva, listo para proteger de su líder y compañero ante cualquier ataque contrario. Jongin sabe cuál es su lugar en cuanto Chanyeol aparece, haciéndose paso con enjundia hasta la segunda línea, junto con Sehun y Minseok. Detrás de ellos, están los betas; Junmyeon, Tao, y Jongin ahora puede ubicar la posición de Luhan junto a ellos. De no ser porque Yixing es la pareja de Yifan, estaría en la tercera línea de batalla, con los demás betas.

La tensión se siente en el aire como una capa pesada de plomo que les sofoca el aliento. Y Jongin apenas se atreve a echar una mirada a Luhan, hasta el otro extremo de él, detrás de los alfas. Sin embargo, se obliga a mantenerse alerta. Sea lo que sea que esté por venir, puede cambiar el rumbo de todo, y mentiría si dijera que eso no lo aterra.

Un lobo casi tan grande como Yifan cruza la cortina nubosa que los separa, su pelaje gris está hecho un desastre, con huecos de calvicie por aquí y por allá, cicatrices de duras peleas. Es así como lucen los lobos que pertenecen a manadas nómadas, pues siempre se ven luchando por territorios ajenos. Jongin observa con detenimiento la manera en que Yifan alza su cabeza  con preponderancia, impidiendo que las feromonas cargadas de intimidación surtan efecto en él, y por ende, en toda la manada. Yifan se transforma al tiempo que lo hace el alfa de la manada contraria, y Jongin se fija en la dureza de sus facciones, en la estatura que casi compite con la de Yifan y en la profunda cicatriz que le atraviesa el rostro desde una ceja hasta la quijada, en forma de media luna. Sin duda alguna, son lobos con experiencia en la batalla, y cada cicatriz que queda visible, es una muestra de su poder.

Mientras Jongin pasa saliva, sintiéndose inquieto de repente, Yifan parece impasible, completamente estoico y compuesto, como si no viese a un fuerte contrincante sino a un pequeño roedor.

—Están en territorio restringido, salgan de aquí inmediatamente —anuncia Yifan con voz de acero, tan profunda y letal como lava ardiente saliendo de las entrañas de la tierra. Hay un instante de silencio antes de que resuene una pequeña y afilada risa, proveniente del pecho del líder nómada que deja a Jongin casi escandalizado. ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? Está a punto de haber una pelea, ¿y el otro lobo se ríe? Sin embargo, Yifan tampoco parece turbado por ello. Es como una roca, firme, fría.

—¿Salir? Pero si apenas hemos llegado —replica el hombre, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con demarcada arrogancia, como una invitación que no podría rechazarse.

—Estas tierras nos pertenecen; no tenemos ninguna intención de iniciar una contienda innecesaria, así que retírense ahora —Yifan no es una persona que repita las palabras. Las cosas se hacen al momento en que él las dice, porque no hay otra opción. No hay una segunda oportunidad. Pero Jongin sabe que el líder realmente quiere evitar el mayor riesgo posible; está cediendo a su dureza por una vez en su vida.

El otro lobo lanza una mirada despreciativa hacia la manada; Jongin puede sentir sus ojos vacíos paseándose entre ellos, uno por uno, y se queda congelado cuando sus miradas se encuentran. La corriente eléctrica que le recorre la columna vertebral es casi delatadora y desata un coraje profundo en su interior, Jongin nunca se ha sentido más furioso en toda su vida hasta ahora, con sólo ver a los ojos sin vida de aquél hombre.

El nómada suelta una risa nasal mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, dejando entre ver sus afilados colmillos, una prueba más de que no son lobos totalmente civilizados y capaces de controlar al cien sus instintos animales.

—No quiero —dice el lobo con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros como si se negara a algo más simple que eso; es visible la manera en que Yifan aprieta la mandíbula al tiempo que el forastero se le acerca unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia—. No lo haré —reitera, los ojos entornados y fijos en los de Yifan. Es la provocación.

De forma clara y densa, el ambiente se va llenando de feromonas agresivas que exuda el lobo enemigo, al tiempo que Yifan va respondiendo también, haciendo que toda su manada permanezca en alerta. Jongin siente una energía arrolladora recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, son sus instintos más escondidos cobrando vida y haciéndole agazapar, en espera de cualquier movimiento ofensivo.

Y llega después de varios e intensos segundos de gruñidos y miradas provocadoras, cuando Yifan suelta un alarido al tiempo que el otro lobo, y ambos chocan sus cuerpos entre sí, transformándose para convertirse en una maraña de pelo, garras y dientes que se muerden, rasgan y destrozan entre sí.

Antes de que Jongin pueda pensar en algo más, se ve siguiendo a su manada al encuentro con la caterva, hasta que la batalla real empieza, entre amenazas que pronto se vuelven encontronazos escandalosos y fugaces; Jongin sólo alcanza a ver que Chanyeol arremete con otro lobo antes de quedarse paralizado por dos grandes ojos amarillos que intentan dominarlo.

Jongin no sabe qué hacer. El lobo que busca despedazarlo es dos veces más grande que él, y su denso pelo gris parece más una armadura de aguijones. Su primer instinto es agazaparse, cediendo ligeramente a la intimidación de su ahora enemigo. Y como un la vorágine de recuerdos, acude a Jongin una de las lecciones de Luhan: «siempre ataca a la garganta; sé paciente y…». 

_Salta._ Jongin espera el momento preciso en que el otro lobo se apresura hacia él para encogerse más y pescarlo por la parte interna del cuello, enterrando profundamente los colmillos en la carne dura, sintiendo la sangre correr deprisa por su hocico, el sabor metálico volviéndolo una bestia que sólo busca matar. El animal suelta un alarido antes de revolotear bajo los dientes de Jongin y entonces éste se impulsa hacia atrás, llevándose consigo lo que tenía entre los dientes filosos.

El lobo intenta ponerse en pie, pero trastabilla, apenas apoyándose débilmente sobre sus patas. La sangre le baña el pelaje gris, desde la garganta al pecho, y hay un hueco difuso debajo de su barbilla, y le dedica una mirada de asombro y terror al mismo tiempo antes de desvanecerse hasta el piso, reconociendo su derrota y aceptando la muerte en silencio.

Jongin recuerda entonces el sabor de la sangre inundándole toda la boca, y la textura carnosa entre sus dientes filosos. Cuando el lobo deja de respirar, ahogado por su propia sangre, Jongin se da cuenta de lo que hizo: le arrancó desde la laringe hasta la tráquea. Apenas tiene tiempo de procesarlo cuando siente pasar sobre su cabeza un cuerpo pesado, rompiendo la cortina de niebla, y delante de él cae Yixing con los colmillos desenfundados, defendiéndolo de un segundo lobo que estaba por saltar encima de él para hacer lo mismo que Jongin acaba de hacer con el nómada. Posiblemente, aquél lobo al que Jongin acaba de matar

Jongin observa estupefacto cómo Yixing pelea furiosamente con el lobo contrario, hasta que el otro nómada se vuelve una masa amorfa que cae con pesadez cuando Yixing lo suelta finalmente. El beta sólo le dirige una mirada de aprehensión antes de seguir en busca de forasteros que acabar. Jongin nunca antes ha visto tal ferocidad en Yixing, y aunque la sorpresa lo tiene un tanto aturdido, reacciona a tiempo antes de que alguien más se le acerque.

La bruma se abre para él y se da cuenta de que la verdadera lucha apenas empieza.

Pronto se ve rodeado de lobos atracados, convertidos en enormes bolas de pelo que se destrozan entre sí, con garras y colmillos. Incluso él mismo tiene que defenderse de unos cuantos más que brincan sobre él, rasgándole la piel con sus filosos dientes. Jongin no sabe de dónde viene aquella fuerza que lo hace contraatacar, deshaciéndose de todos ellos después de una larga lucha.

El cuerpo le pesa cuando consigue ponerse en pie, empujando los cuerpos inertes de dos nómadas encima de él. Siente un dolor punzante en el costado, probablemente una o dos costillas rotas. La adrenalina ha sedado todas sus terminales nerviosas, es como si estuviera entumecido. La imagen que sus ojos captan no es menos desoladora; a varios metros de él, puede percatarse de cómo Chanyeol y Minseok acorralan a tres lobos de tamaño medio, seguramente betas de la manada intrusa.

Detrás de sí, puede escuchar sonoros alaridos poco familiares y el olor a sangre le inunda las fosas nasales. Reconoce el aroma de Sehun en el aire, y se siente de cierto modo respaldado, así que avanza lentamente, intentando ver entre la bruma.

Se deja guiar más por su oído y su olfato que por su visión, dándose por vencido con ello. Agudiza los oídos y entonces lo escucha. Un quejido. Esa voz que reconocería siempre, en cualquier momento, incluso ardiendo en el mismo infierno.

Siente su corazón acelerarse y las entrañas compactarse en su interior antes de echar a correr, pese al dolor lacerante que arremete contra su cuerpo lastimado. Todo lo que tiene en mente es que _Luhan está en peligro_.

La niebla se lo traga por entero cuando sigue un rastro de sangre sobre la tierra, está caliente todavía, y el olor metálico lo desespera cada vez más al ver que lo dirige a una zona alejada de donde están el resto de los lobos. Escucha un aullido romper el gélido aire y no hay más dudas, se trata de Luhan.

Como llevado por un instinto que Jongin no conoce, como si se hubiera teletransportado o sido guiado por telepatía, Jongin encuentra la figura de Luhan en su forma lobuna, el pelo dorado tan familiar para él bañado en sangre, mientras que uno de los lobos lo sostiene fuertemente del cuello con el hocico, perforando su piel, aumentando la intensidad del sangrado, sin perdonarle la vida por un instante.

Jongin es más rápido que nunca, pero quizás no lo suficiente. El daño está hecho para cuando Jongin se lanza enloquecido por la furia contra el lobo y le rompe el cuello con una mordida letal antes de que el otro pueda defenderse. Jongin no puede ver nada más que el cuerpo inerte de Luhan en el suelo, cubierto de rojo, y siente como si su propio corazón dejase de latir. Se acerca a él chillando ahogadamente y lamiéndole las heridas y el rostro con desespero histérico, como si Luhan sólo estuviese sucio, como si no hubiese sido mortalmente herido.

Como si fuera a levantarse y andar. 

* * *

—Está muerto —le dice Sehun de pie frente a él, con las manos hundidas en el desastrado pantalón. Jongin tiene que sentarse sobre la cama porque siente las piernas fallarle, siendo incapaz de mantenerlo en pie por más tiempo. Jongin mira a los ojos de Sehun en busca de alguna señal, algo que le diga que sólo se trata de una muy mala broma, sin embargo, no halla nada y el nudo que se forma en su garganta es tan grande que le impide respirar, provocándole un dolor profundo en el pecho.

—¿«Muerto»? —susurra apenas con un hilo de voz que le sale de quién sabe dónde. Observa la expresión taciturna de Sehun convertirse en una mueca incontrolable, y Jongin sabe que está haciendo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas, aunque falla por un instante que Jongin pretende no haber notado.

—Mi padre murió en batalla —murmura Sehun con un tono sombrío y Jongin apenas puede creérselo. Yifan está muerto. Y Jongin ni siquiera se enteró. Intenta recuperarse de las arcadas que le atenazan el estómago por un instante y se recompone lentamente. Nada acude a su mente, no sabe qué decir, ni siquiera sabe si puede pronunciar alguna otra palabra.

—Lo siento tanto —suelta al final pero siente como si las palabras de verdad no alcanzaran para expresar lo que siente en ese momento. Jongin se lamenta no haber podido estar con Sehun en ese momento, pero más que nada, se pregunta por qué nadie le mencionó algo. Han pasado dos días desde la pelea con los forasteros; Jongin apenas pone un pie fuera de la enfermería, el tiempo suficiente para saciar sus necesidades más básicas por orden de Kyungsoo. Pero ni siquiera él le dijo nada sobre Yifan, así que la noticia simplemente lo deja perplejo, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Está bien —responde Sehun—. Dio todo de sí para mantenernos a salvo. No queda más, salvo honrar su memoria y ser merecedores de su sacrificio —musita Sehun y de repente parece como si hubiese envejecido diez años en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero, ¿qué puede decir él? Si ya no queda vestigio alguno de lo que fue antes de aquella noche.

Jongin apenas recuerda nada, perdió la consciencia en algún momento, y no se enteró de nada hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertó hallándose en medio de cuerpos sin vida y quejidos de dolor. Sehun le cuenta detalladamente cómo es que, cuando pareció que los nómadas empezaban a retraerse, fueron víctimas de una emboscada y Yifan apartado de ellos. El nuevo cabecilla de los lobos intrusos se enfrentó a él y terminó por matarlo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La mera plática hace que Jongin sienta náuseas y le duela la cabeza; Yifan murió solo, y no sólo eso, sino que murió defendiendo a su manada sin saber qué pasaba exactamente con ellos. Todos ellos pudieron haber estado muertos pero Yifan luchó hasta el final, dando su vida con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

Sehun le asegura que está bien, su padre murió como un héroe de todos modos, y él se esforzará para estar a su nivel algún día, liderando a la manada como está estipulado que lo deben hacer los descendientes de los alfas líderes. Jongin sabe que Sehun es capaz de hacerlo, y se da cuenta que ya tampoco queda nada de lo que Sehun fue.

Lejos quedó el chico arrogante y presumido que solía ser, el que adoraba molestarlo. Sehun maduró súbitamente en las últimas horas, Jongin puede verlo detrás de esa tristeza que intenta cubrir con fortaleza. Lo único que atina a hacer es extender una mano y palmear el hombro del nuevo líder alfa.

—Serás un buen alfa —le dice con sinceridad—. Minseok te enseñará lo que te haga falta por saber, y siempre puedes contar conmigo y Tao, por supuesto —le asegura sin molestarse en esbozar una sonrisa. Los ánimos no están ni siquiera como para fingirlas. Sehun recompone su postura y lo mira con seriedad antes de pronunciar un quedo «gracias».

—¿Irás a la enfermería? —Le pregunta Sehun en un intento desesperado por salir del pesado tema y Jongin acepta el cambio con tranquilidad. Se pone de pie de la cama, donde estuvo sentado todo el rato, y asiente con la cabeza.

—Sólo vine a ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia —responde con simpleza, soltando un suspiro relajado y pasándose una mano por encima del cabello todavía húmedo. Sehun mueve la cabeza y frunce los labios antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo sigue? ¿Ya pudiste hablar con él? —Inquiere Sehun, acompañándolo hacia el pasillo; Jongin hunde los puños en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y niega suavemente.

—Despierta sólo a ratos, ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que estoy ahí —explica Jongin sintiéndose vacío. La imagen de Luhan postrado en una cama, con vendas en el cuello y la pierna enyesada le es demasiado pesarosa; sin embargo, Jongin no se ha movido demasiado de su lado en la enfermería. Aun si Luhan sigue demasiado débil como para mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos minutos, Jongin no tiene intención alguna de apartarse de su lado si no es estrictamente necesario. Tiene demasiado miedo como para mantenerse tranquilo incluso cuando se dirige ahí junto a Sehun; aún si Kyungsoo le aseguró que Luhan ya ha superado la etapa crítica, Jongin sigue temblando interiormente.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que mejore, cualquier otro lobo habría muerto pero parece que Luhan es más terco que una mula —bromea Sehun como tratando de aliviar la tensión y funciona de cierto modo por un instante. Si Jongin no hubiese llegado a tiempo… No quería ni pensarlo. Al final, sólo esboza una sonrisa tenue y Sehun vuelve a hablar—. Te veré más tarde. 

* * *

A Jongin le parece curioso cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en cuestión de segundos, y que, al mismo tiempo, los cambios tomen demasiado tiempo en hacerse notar. Como una oruga que parece como si repentinamente se convirtiera en mariposa, pero que sólo ella puede saber todo el sufrimiento largo y lento que padeció para ser lo que ahora es.

Jongin se siente como debe sentirse una mariposa enfrentándose al cambio. Fascinado pero temeroso al mismo tiempo. Es una sensación tan abrumadora como tranquilizante. Pero cuando ve el rostro apacible de Luhan mientras duerme, es como si nada más importara, salvo ese instante en que puede saber que sigue con vida.

Con una pierna rota en tres partes, cortes y mordidas en el cuello que, de haber sido unos milímetros más profundas le hubieran costado la vida, y algunos otros huesos fisurados y rasguños severos, se puede decir que es meramente un milagro que Luhan siga respirando.

La idea de perderlo fue agobiante pero conforme su estado mejora, Jongin siente sus miedos ceder. Se reclina sobre la increíblemente incómoda silla de madera, a un lado de la cama de Luhan, sintiendo el cuerpo rígido y adolorido por estar en la misma posición por tantas horas; el rostro de Luhan ahora tiene un tono cálido y va recobrando el color rosáceo de sus pequeños labios, a diferencia de la palidez moribunda y gris que tuvo durante los últimos dos días. Aun así, sigue durmiendo mucho y despertando sólo para comer.

Las heridas en su cuello le impiden hablar propiamente todavía, pero es un avance que pueda bisbisear ahora. Cuando Luhan abre los ojos lentamente, Jongin se asoma por encima de su cabeza para saludarlo con una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Hola —murmura sin dejar de sonreír y Luhan intenta respondérsela, dándose por vencido después de hacer una mueca por el dolor; Jongin le acaricia el cabello cobrizo, pero no se detiene a pensar en lo inusual que eso solía ser antes. Es como un reflejo natural ahora—. Iré a por Yixing para que te inyecte algo para el dolor, no tardaré.

Jongin no rompe el contacto con los cansados ojos oscuros de Luhan hasta que tiene que salir de la sala de enfermería. La recuperación de Luhan puede ser lenta, pero Jongin tampoco tiene prisa. Va a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. 

* * *

—Deja de mirarle, se va a gastar —Jongin escucha la voz de Kyungsoo por encima de sus pensamientos después de varios intentos del omega. Jongin no lo dice, pero a ratos teme que sea sólo una ilusión que pueda esfumarse repentinamente; el tener a Luhan ahí, durmiendo apacible. Jongin no quiere que Kyungsoo lo despierte si quiera, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, pues el plato humea sobre la mesilla con ruedas que lleva a rastras.

Jongin mueve ligeramente el hombro de Luhan, procurando no despertarle bruscamente. Al mayor le cuesta acostumbrarse a la luz y volver a la consciencia. Se irgue con cuidado sobre la cama, y Jongin no pierde el tiempo para ayudarle a hacerlo. Kyungsoo no despega la mirada de ambos, una mirada con algo similar al fastidio.

—Gracias —es la apenas audible respuesta de Luhan cuando Jongin le acerca la mesa para que pueda empezar a comer; Kyungsoo los mira anonadado.

—Así que ya hablas —dice con una ligera sonrisa—. Bien, entonces lo diré: Jongin ha pasado la última semana pegado a ti como una sanguijuela y ni siquiera se ha bañado. Eso podría no ser un problema de no ser porque deja apestoso donde quiera que vaya. No sé tú, pero al menos a mí no me gustaría tener a un pseudo enfermero mal oliente cuidándome —Kyungsoo habla con tanta seriedad que hace que Jongin se sienta como si brillara por el color rojizo que adquiere su rostro. Ni siquiera se atreve a mirar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios de Luhan—. ¡Dile algo, no sólo sonrías así! Juro por Dios que si no se baña en…

—Lo haré, lo haré —la interrupción viene en oleadas de bochorno y Kyungsoo termina ahogando una pequeña risa burlona antes de avisarles que regresará más tarde a por los platos; «si hago que Jongin los lleve, seguramente podrías romperte una pierna mientras está fuera», se burla por última vez antes de dejarlos solos en la enfermería vacía. Jongin no puede decir nada, ni siquiera se atreve a levantar la mirada de la sopa que acomoda innecesariamente para Luhan.

—Con que no te has bañado —musita Luhan con voz neutra, tan suave como un respiro.

—Lo hice —repone Jongin de inmediato, sintiéndose azorado—. Me bañé. Kyungsoo es un mentiroso… —musita Jongin entre dientes mientras intenta enfriar un poco la comida de Luhan para que no se queme la lengua. Luhan lo mira con los labios fruncidos, como si intentara detener una sonrisa.

—¿Te olvidas que estoy imprimado de ti? Y que lo sé todo, incluso cuando me mientes —Jongin siente sus orejas arder, pero ni siquiera levanta la mirada. Olvidó ese pequeño detalle, pero la situación ahora es diferente. Escucha una ligerísima risa proveniente de Luhan antes de volver a oír su cándida voz—. Ve a lavarte después, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Podrías hacerlo —se le escapa decir entre dientes, pensando que solamente él podría escucharse. Pretende no haber dicho nada antes de llevarse una pequeña cucharada a los labios para probar la temperatura; cuando está por depositar el cubierto sobre la mesita, Luhan le atrapa la mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Lamento lo que dije aquella vez —Jongin no recuerda en ese momento a lo que Luhan se refiere, y parece que se lo hace saber con su expresión, por lo que Luhan continúa—. Cuando te dije que si te ibas, todo acabaría —intenta explicar Luhan, y Jongin siente que han pasado décadas desde ese día antes de que salieran a pelear—. Me di cuenta que nada puede acabar entre nosotros, Jongin. Mucho menos ahora que me has salvado la vida… Estoy en deuda contigo, ya no es sólo la imprimación.

Jongin se queda en silencio por un instante; no está seguro de que es eso lo que ha querido escuchar durante todos esos días agonizantes. Claro que le hace feliz saber que Luhan no hablaba en serio aquél día, pero tampoco quiere pensar que Luhan estará con él porque siente que le debe algo, o porque su instinto se lo dicte.

—Te salvé la vida por dos razones, Luhan —se atreve a decir quedamente, fijando sus ojos en las orbes oscuras del beta, que lo inspeccionan cuidadosamente—. La primera es porque te amo —Jongin reflexiona lo que está a punto de decir, quizás no sea el momento más indicado para hacerlo, pero Jongin nunca ha ocultado que está enamorado de Luhan; antes fue agobiante el reprimirlo y ahora que Luhan lo sabe, no tiene caso fingir que nunca dijo esas palabras. Cuando Jongin está a punto de volver a hablar, la burbuja íntima en que se habían encerrado se ve bruscamente rota cuando la voz de Kyungsoo tintinea desde la puerta.

—Lamento romper su aura romántica, pero Luhan tiene que terminar de comer y descansar, y Jongin darse un baño —anuncia el chico con una expresión severa antes de caminar hasta donde están ambos para arrastrar a Jongin hasta la puerta, quien le dedica una mirada de reproche cuando se hallan afuera—. Tienes prohibido seguir viniendo, si es que quieres que Luhan se ponga mejor. 

* * *

Sin Jongin cerca, la recuperación de Luhan toma más rapidez, a pesar de que al propio Jongin le cueste aceptarlo. Cinco días después de esa conversación interrumpida, Yixing acude a revisarlo para darle de alta. Después de la muerte de Yifan y la toma de posición de Sehun como el nuevo líder alfa, Yixing ha vuelto a ser el encargado de enfermería. Jongin poco puede comprender cómo es que Yixing sigue en pie después de la muerte de su compañero de vida, pero el beta se mantiene ahí, con una triste sonrisa en los labios, como si ya hubiera aceptado el hecho de que Yifan no está más con ellos. Jongin no quiere imaginarse su dolor, porque la muerte tan repentina del líder alfa le dolió a él demasiado, y realmente no desea ponerse en los zapatos de Yixing.

Ciertamente, la base se ha sumido bastante en una amarga melancolía; volver a poner a trabajar los engranes de su ahora distraída comunidad costó varios días, porque nadie creía lo que acababa de pasar. Incluso ahora, algunas semanas después, Jongin sigue preguntándose si es verdad, esperanzado, creyendo que Yifan puede aparecer de la nada, diciendo que cayó a algún sitio y sobrevivió de milagro. Pero ya ha pasado algún tiempo, y Jongin tiene que aceptar que no va a ser así.

Y también le cuesta acostumbrarse al cambio de que Yixing haya vuelto a la enfermería, pero agradece que Luhan esté siendo atendido por alguien que lleva bastantes años de experiencia en eso y, además, sea su amigo de la infancia.

 

Yixing se apoya en el marco de la puerta cuando sale y lo ve afuera, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, esperando que le permitan entrar. El hombre suelta un suspiro mientras se cruza los brazos encima del pecho y lo mira con una expresión algo divertida.

—Pareces un león enjaulado, ¿tan desesperado estás? Sólo han sido cinco días —le dice con un tono suave, gentil. Jongin no puede ocultar el rubor tímido que le enciende las mejillas y Yixing suelta una queda risita, antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la planta baja—. Nada de juegos bruscos ni salir a correr en el bosque. Luhan piensa que me engaña haciendo como que su pierna está completamente recuperada, pero no es así. Además… —el semblante de Yixing se torna sombrío—, es posible que el cojeo nunca se vaya. Romperte un hueso es de por sí demasiado malo, pero la pierna de Luhan parecía un rompecabezas cuando llegó. Habrá días buenos y días malos, no volverá a ser tan rápido ni ágil como antes.

—¿Luhan lo sabe? —Es lo único que atina a decir cuando Yixing hace una pausa para tomar aire. Yixing asiente con la cabeza con sencillez antes de palmearle la espalda con una mano extendida.

—Sé que lo cuidarás bien —murmura y luego sigue su camino. Jongin no sabe realmente si será capaz de eso, pero lo que sí sabe es que dará todo de sí para hacerlo. Respira profundamente antes de entrar al cuarto de enfermería y ve a Luhan de pie junto a la cama, terminando de doblar las sábanas que usó durante su estadía ahí. Le regala una franca sonrisa y se dirige a él cuando termina, y aunque Luhan parece no querer hacerlo evidente, Jongin termina dándose cuenta de la manera en que arrastra ligeramente su pierna izquierda. Finge no haberlo notado y empieza a caminar a su lado, rumbo a la salida, en completo silencio.

Hay un ligero revoloteo en su estómago y sonríe también; quizás no sea como él quiso alguna vez que fuera, pero está feliz con la mera idea de poder seguir viéndolo. 

* * *

—Voy a irme —le anuncia Kyungsoo terminando de limpiar algunas bandejas de la cocina; Jongin, que está limpiando el horno otra vez, se golpea en la cabeza al intentar salir lo más rápido que puede.

—¿Qué? —Inquiere Jongin patidifuso; quedándose con las manos al aire cuando Kyungsoo se gira para mirarlo como si acabara de decirle que va a tomar una ducha.

—Que me iré. Quiero conocer otros lugares, en lugar de quedarme atrapado aquí —murmura Kyungsoo encogiéndose de hombros. La idea no sólo suena descabellada por el hecho de que ningún lobo de la manada se ha ido así sin más, sino porque lo está diciendo el propio Kyungsoo. Jongin decide que ha tenido muchas emociones durante el día; después de dejar a Luhan en la habitación, acudió a ayudar a Kyungsoo a levantar la cocina, pero por supuesto que no esperaba que el omega tuviera eso para decirle.

—No es que esté diciendo que es una mala idea… —«Es una pésima idea, en realidad», piensa Jongin tratando de no adoptar un tono severo que pueda lastimar la susceptibilidad de Kyungsoo—. Pero, ¿sí sabes que las probabilidades de que un lobo sobreviva a viajar solo son bajas? En especial si se trata de un omega.

Kyungsoo suelta un gruñido entre dientes antes de hablar.

—Antes pensabas que los omegas teníamos las mismas capacidades de un alfa —lo acusa, fingiendo estar dolido, mientras vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Y las tienen! Pero imagínate que entras en celo estando en pleno bosque y una jauría de lobos te encuentra, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Insiste Jongin sintiéndose alterado de repente. Por supuesto que es peligroso, y Jongin no quiere que Kyungsoo tenga que soportar semejante situación. Además, ¿de dónde viene esta ridícula idea de irse?—. Ayer todo estaba bien, ¿por qué de repente hoy quieres marcharte?

—En realidad, no es «de repente» —susurra Kyungsoo y Jongin tiene que acercarse para oír mejor; se coloca junto a él y se apoya en la encimera, con el rostro deformado por el shock, incapaz de comprender por qué se lo ocultó—. No me mires así. No quería decírtelo porque estaba indeciso, y luego pasó lo de la pelea, y decidí esperar a que todo mejorara —la voz de Kyungsoo se va suavizando conforme habla—. Pero ya me he hecho a la idea, y pienso que es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién? —Espeta Jongin apretando los puños.

—¡Para todos! Pero en especial para mí —se quedan viendo a la cara unos instantes, y Jongin puede ver esa lucha interna en Kyungsoo. Sus ojos vidriosos, como nunca antes los ha visto, le dicen que de verdad está hablando en serio y que le ha costado horrores decidirse—. Jongin, no quiero sentirme responsable por la infelicidad de Minseok. Podemos quedarnos así, sin tener que ser una pareja, pero ambos sabemos que no va a funcionar. Si me quedo, pase lo que pase, ninguno estará bien. La mejor opción es irme —insiste Kyungsoo; Jongin sabe que el omega puede ser más terco que una mula. Nada lo hará cambiar de parecer, por más estúpida que sea la idea. Además, quizá no tenga tanto de qué preocuparse. Con Minseok imprimado de él, Kyungsoo no podrá ir muy lejos.

—Entonces, hazlo —termina diciéndole, y en la cara de Kyungsoo aparece una expresión blanca, incrédula. Como si le pillara por sorpresa el que Jongin se haya dado por vencido sin discutirle más—. De verdad, tienes razón. Minseok se volverá loco el primer mes, luego saldrá a buscarte, no te encontrará, morirá solo a manos de otros lobos, quizás. Pero es verdad, es la mejor opción —añade Jongin con un tono sarcástico y luego recibe un golpe firme en el hombro; se tiene que morder los labios para no evidenciar el dolor. Kyungsoo podrá ser un omega, pero su puño duele.

—A veces odio que te hagas el maduro —murmura Kyungsoo entre dientes y no vuelve a decir nada más. Tampoco lo hace Jongin, porque ciertamente, no tiene nada más que decir. La decisión que Kyungsoo tome a partir de ahora, no depende de Jongin.

 

A pesar de eso, cuando llega a su habitación, sigue pensando en el omega. Se mesa el cabello, echando un suspiro, y enciende la luz, notando la cama vacía de Luhan. Su corazón se detiene por un milisegundo hasta que ve el bulto debajo de las sábanas en su propia cama.

La imagen lo pasma; está seguro de haber dejado a Luhan sentado en su propia cama. A menos que haya decidido intercambiar. Jongin camina en el estrecho pasillo entre cada piltra y se da cuenta que tampoco hay almohadas ahí, ni cobijas. Luego siente un pequeño toque en su mano, y se gira para ver el rostro de Luhan asomándose debajo de la sábana.

—No quería dormir solo —le explica sin que Jongin se lo pida, y luego se encuentra a sí mismo recostándose junto a Luhan e intentando contener una sonrisa. Luhan le hace un espacio y Jongin pronto hunde la cabeza en la almohada, echando un bostezo al aire—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —miente Jongin. No quiere preocupar al mayor con cosas innecesarias, en especial cuando acaba de ser dado de alta. Eso sólo sería ponerlo bajo un estrés que no es requerido.

—Sé todo sobre ti, Jongin, puedo _sentirlo_ —le hace saber Luhan, girándose hacia él, apoyándose en un codo y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano—. Sé que algo anda mal por ahí y quiero saber si es algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

Jongin se siente avergonzado por un instante pero ya que Luhan se ha dado cuenta, no piensa un poco más sobre ello y fija la mirada en el techo oscuro.

—Kyungsoo quiere irse un tiempo, «viajar y no quedarse estancado aquí» o algo así —explica fastidiado—. Pero sé que no lo hace por eso, él sólo quiere huir de Minseok —espeta Jongin sintiéndose impotente ante la falta de consciencia del omega.

—No puedo juzgarlo —murmura Luhan quedamente, pensativo, y Jongin se da cuenta que mencionó un nombre que quizás no debería haber pronunciado. Sin embargo, al tratar de adivinar la expresión de Luhan entre la oscuridad, no encuentra nada que le alarme—. Algunos tenemos diferentes maneras de hacer lo que creemos correcto. Yo puedo decir que compliqué las cosas más de lo que debería, pero esa es una lección que Kyungsoo debe aprender por sí mismo…

Jongin sabe que Luhan tiene razón en lo que dice. Sin embargo, quisiera poder decirle a Kyungsoo que no es lo más acertado de hacer. Luego siente a Luhan arrastrarlo hasta su pecho y dejarlo descansar ahí, Jongin se queda quieto, tomando todo lo que Luhan quiera ofrecerle, incluso si es sólo ese pequeño acto de consuelo, mientras lo insta a dormir.

Al final, se deja llevar por el cansancio y la respiración acompasada de Luhan, que le hace sentir más tranquilo y seguro. Es verdad, piensa antes de caer profundamente dormido, Kyungsoo tiene que vivir su experiencia y aprender a su manera.

 

A la mañana siguiente, los despierta un escándalo en el primer piso. Es Minseok, azotando puertas y gritando el nombre de Kyungsoo sin recibir una respuesta. Jongin cierra los ojos, reconociendo el principio, sintiendo pena por el alfa que busca desesperado por la persona que, se supone, debe mantener a su lado.

Luhan simplemente suspira, ninguno de los dos sabiendo si bajar y tratar de controlar a aquél hombre ayudaría en algo, y al final deciden que no. No hay manera en que puedan apoyar a Minseok en estos momentos, y quizás nunca la haya. 

* * *

El sol baña las montañas esa tarde de pleno verano. El aire húmedo se les pega a la piel, y el ruido del bosque les canta en los oídos. Ambos descansan en la ladera de la montaña, bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, con la verde pradera extendiéndose delante de ellos y el comienzo del bosque esperándolos más allá. Después de una larga caminata, Jongin se siente como en aquellos últimos días de su vida como lobezno, y vuelve a rememorar la manera en que fueron las cosas en ese entonces.

—¿Sigues aquí o ya te has ido tan lejos como tus pensamientos? —Escucha la voz de Luhan hablándole desde la espalda y luego sus brazos rodeándole la cintura mientras se sienta detrás de él, haciéndole hueco entre sus muslos. Jongin despega la vista del intenso cielo azul para mirar los ojos oscuros de Luhan que brillan con la misma intensidad.

—¿A dónde más iría? —La pregunta retóricamente y Luhan sólo le sonríe en silencio, aferrándose más a él, y Jongin se siente en casa.

—No me has dicho la segunda razón por la que me salvaste la vida —le recuerda Luhan y aunque han pasado algunas semanas desde aquella vez, Jongin se acuerda exactamente de las palabras que aún tiene guardadas en la boca. Se aleja de él para mirarlo de lleno a la cara, girándose hasta quedar hincado entre las rodillas del beta.

—Me imprimé de ti esa noche en que casi te pierdo —suelta Jongin sin hacerse el interesante, porque sabe que no puede ocultarle nada a Luhan de todos modos. Luhan se lo confirma al sonreír de nuevo y acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, aunque pronto el viento hace que haya sido en vano.

—¿Y entonces? —Inquiere Luhan inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Y entonces aceptaré lo que quieras darme. Dijiste que no podías prometerme amor y no quiero que sientas que debes quererme de la misma manera sólo por esta situación. Y ahora que esto de la imprimación es mutuo, estoy seguro de que al menos podemos tener una amistad. Y sabremos que será duradera, porque…

—No quiero una amistad, Jongin —lo interrumpe Luhan de golpe, con la voz teñida de fastidio; Jongin ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mucho que estuvo temblando y lo incomprensibles que salieron las palabras de su boca al hablar—. Y tampoco siento que _deba_ quererte de la forma en que me quieres tú a mí. Ciertamente, no puedes obligarme—. Jongin siente como si se formara un hueco en su pecho y el corazón se le cayera sin más. Se queda lívido cuando Luhan mira hacia el cielo, detrás de él, y suelta un suspiro—. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga ahora, si ya te amo?

—Pues, no lo sé… espera, ¿qué dijiste? —Jongin no sabe si acaba de escuchar bien o es sólo su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Piensa que es probablemente lo segundo pero entonces Luhan lo sujeta con ambas manos del cuello y tira de él hasta que sus labios chocan patosamente entre sí, Jongin intenta hablar pero al abrir la boca, Luhan se aferra más a él y el beso se vuelve real. Como si un maremoto estuviera azotando sus sentidos, Jongin tiene que sostenerse con las palmas sobre la tierra para no caer encima del chico que lo besa a profundidad.

Su pecho está a punto de explotar por la emoción, como si encendieran cien mil petardos en su interior. Trata de convencerse de que es un sueño, pero la manera en que Luhan está besándolo, le dice que no lo es, que no hay forma de que lo sea. Jongin quiere llorar pero se contiene, sólo deja que Luhan lo moldee a su gusto con la boca.

La lengua de Luhan se mueve lenta pero abrasadoramente, acariciando cada rincón, incitando a la de Jongin para que se una en aquella danza primitiva. La posición puede ser incómoda, pero Jongin ni siquiera se da cuenta de que sus piernas se han entumecido y que Luhan se apoya trabajosamente en un codo para mantenerse un poco erguido, lo suficiente para permitirle tener el control de aquél beso, por lo menos, hasta que ambos quedan sin aliento y con la piel adolorida.

—Dije que te amo —reitera Luhan con la mirada perdida en él y Jongin continua incrédulo, boqueando como pez y tratando de formular una oración pero se vuelve a ver acallado por los labios insistentes de Luhan y su lengua inquieta, y entonces comprende que Luhan no le está hablando con palabras sino con acciones, por lo que termina rindiéndose y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Luhan mientras caen hoscamente sobre la tierra y la hierba, con brazos y piernas entrelazados, y las bocas explorándose, hasta que Jongin siente que la pequeña llama que Luhan fue alimentando en él se vuelve un incendio que pronto sale de control.

Jongin tiene que apartar sus labios de los de Luhan porque siente que queman sobre su piel, y hunde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su pecho se siente pesado y le cuesta respirar, Luhan simplemente le acaricia el cabello oscuro con una mano mientras la otra se cuela debajo de la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta. El toque cálido del beta contra su piel lo hace temblar, pero no quiere apartarse de él.

La mano de Luhan pasea por la amplia espalda de Jongin debajo de la prenda, como si quisiera reconocer con las yemas de sus dedos la geografía veleidosa de su piel, cada cicatriz que marcó su cuerpo aquella noche fatídica. Pero no lo hace como si quisiera borrarla sino, por el contrario, aprendérsela de memoria. Cada surco que se hunde, cada repulgo que sobresale. Siente la respiración húmeda de Luhan sobre su oreja y su cuerpo se estremece.

—Tómame. Márcame. _Reclámame_ —bisbisea sin aliento—. Entre más me alejaba, más te pertenecía—. La mano de Luhan viaja hacia el sur de su cuerpo y, más rápido de lo que Jongin puede darse cuenta, desabrocha el botón de sus vaqueros para buscar con su mano el miembro de Jongin que parece haber despertado hace algún tiempo. Luhan jadea y Jongin gime al unísono cuando lo encuentra y lo toma entre sus dedos—. Y tú… —Jongin se agita violentamente por las caricias y las palabras del beta. _Su_ beta—. Tú eres mío desde siempre.

Jongin pierde entonces el control y embiste con sus caderas al encuentro de la mano de Luhan. La escena es familiar pero la sensación es completamente nueva. Jongin no se siente atormentado por un primer celo que le impide tener raciocinio. Jongin está completamente consciente de qué está pasando, por qué y gracias a quién, y cuando consigue sostenerse sobre sus codos, Luhan le sonríe extasiado. Es una sonrisa que Jongin nunca antes le ha visto y su corazón enloquece aún más.

Luhan suelta la entrepierna de Jongin haciendo que este se queje por un instante debido a la falta de contacto, pero entonces sujeta su mano otra vez y vuelve a bajar, esta vez no llega hasta la erección del alfa sino que se detiene en la suya propia y Jongin se detiene en seco al sentir la dureza debajo de la gruesa tela del pantalón de mezclilla.

Luhan está excitado. Luhan está tan excitado como él, y Luhan no está en celo. Luhan lo desea tanto como Jongin a él. Y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que quedarse para siempre ahí, aunque no sepa qué hacer exactamente.

—Tócame… Jongin, tócame, _tócame_ … —ruega el mayor antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente y Jongin tiene que concentrarse bastante para poder besarlo y liberar el miembro pulsante de Luhan al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus erecciones se encuentran, piel contra piel, ardiendo y en necesidad, ambos sueltan un sonoro gemido que se ahoga entre sus bocas; Luhan le sujeta las caderas con ambas manos, teniéndolo entre las piernas, y lo incita a mecerse contra él. El roce de sus miembros, la fricción enloquecedora y caliente, las respiraciones trabajosas. Cuando Jongin se recompone del shock inicial, obedece, apoyándose en una sola palma mientras que con una de sus manos levanta la camiseta gris hasta dejar a la vista el pálido y firme abdomen de Luhan. No puede creer que esté haciendo esto, y vuelve a temblar cuando sus dedos alcanzan la piel tersa. Escucha cómo un largo suspiro escapa de los pequeños labios de Luhan y vaho le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

En algún momento, las poleras de ambos terminan siendo arrojadas lejos por Luhan, quien parece perder la cordura cuando las estocadas de ambos se vuelven más erráticas. Jongin siente cómo su miembro punza y duele, y por la expresión de Luhan, puede decir que le sucede lo mismo.

Jongin tiene que ponerse de cuclillas para atrapar una bocanada de aire; la lejanía hace que su cuerpo se queje y su erección se sobresalta, tanto como su corazón. Está tan nervioso que no puede pensar con claridad. Está por demás decir que Jongin nunca ha estado con nadie antes; su primer celo fue controlado gracias a Luhan, incluso su primer beso se lo quedó él. Y una ola de inseguridad se apodera de su cuerpo cuando el beta se irgue sobre sus rodillas para atraparle la boca en un beso desordenado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta el mayor, alarmado por su repentina frigidez. Y Jongin sabe que no tiene caso mentirle, así que lo mira a los ojos cuando Luhan le obliga a hacerlo.

—Yo jamás he… Luhan, no quiero defraudarte… —confiesa avergonzado, sin saber en dónde meter la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. Sin embargo, Luhan sonríe como si no pasara nada y lo besa con dulzura en los labios.

—No te preocupes, sólo sígueme —le indica entre besos antes de empujarlo de vuelta al suelo, esta vez con Luhan encima de él. El panorama es por demás erótico cuando Luhan se pone de pie un instante para quitarse los pantalones, y se hinca a sus pies para tirar de los suyos. Jongin obedece sin saber qué puede hacer por sí mismo, y luego vuelve a enrojecer al verse totalmente expuesto y desnudo, apoyado sobre sus codos en la tierra fresca, con el sol golpeando por delante de ellos.

Por alguna razón, la desnudez de Luhan, aunque no es novedosa, es más excitante que nunca, en especial con su miembro rígido entre las piernas. Jongin se obliga a apartar la vista para enfocarla en la sonrisa traviesa que Luhan le dedica.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le pica el beta volviendo sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y Jongin se muerde los labios ante la sensación sedosa de la piel contra piel—. Entonces también te gustará esto… —Jongin no comprende a lo que se refiere hasta que Luhan toma de su mano y la dirige hacia su propio trasero, guiándolo hasta la apertura entre sus glúteos. Luhan echa un jadeo cuando Jongin alcanza esa humedad en la entrada de su cuerpo, y Jongin queda fascinado. Algo sabe sobre eso: que los betas sólo pueden auto lubricarse para el compañero que han elegido de por vida. En pocas palabras, Luhan está casi listo, preparado para él y _sólo_ para él.

Su miembro pulsa y se sacude sin que Jongin pueda evitarlo, y Luhan guía el dedo índice de Jongin hacia su interior. Jongin lo retrae, inseguro.

—Necesito que lo hagas… Jongin, _por favor_ …—No es el ruego de Luhan por sí mismo, sino su nombre siendo pronunciado por él lo que hace que Jongin lo bese anhelante al tiempo que hunde su dedo en él, tomándolo por sorpresa a pesar de que lo esperaba. Luhan gime y Jongin lo siente contraerse alrededor de él; es tan estrecho, y lo aprieta con firmeza mientras Luhan empieza a moverse contra su mano, haciéndolo entrar y salir unos cuantos centímetros. Sin que Luhan tenga que pedírselo, Jongin añade uno y dos dedos más después de un tiempo, llenándole la piel que está a su alcance de besos. Luhan se detiene abruptamente, cuando Jongin siente que no puede volverse más loco—. _Tu_ … —balbucea Luhan—. Tu nudo… Tenemos que…

—Puede esperar —lo interrumpe Jongin, decidiendo ignorar las palabras de Luhan por lo menos una vez en su vida. Es verdad que el nudo ha empezado a formarse en el espacio entre sus testículos y su erección; sin embargo, no es eso lo que Jongin tiene en mente. Los omegas le enseñaron a ser agradecido y devolver los favores, así que devolver el favor es lo que hará.

Luhan suelta un pequeño grito cuando Jongin tira de él para tumbarlo de espaldas en la tierra y baja por su cuerpo, con un destino fijo, y cuando la firme y dolorosa erección de Luhan está frente a su boca, abre los labios y los cierra entorno al glande rosáceo que brilla ante él. Luhan gruñe y Jongin sonríe mentalmente, porque tiene la boca ocupada y no piensa desocuparse pronto.

—Maldición —escucha sisear a Luhan, y él pasea su lengua por toda la extensión, sintiendo el calor emanando y el pulso de su sangre por las gruesas venas. Luhan no es precisamente grande, pero es realmente grueso, así que Jongin encuentra realmente difícil el cubrir la mayor parte posible con su lengua. Con ayuda de su mano, mantiene el miembro inestable de Luhan frente a su boca y desliza la punta de su lengua por encima de la resbaladiza hendidura de su glande, y Luhan se aferra a su cabello, tirándole desesperado.

—Jongin, detente, voy a… —gimotea el beta, y Jongin sabe a lo que se refiere cuando siente un sabor diferente emanando de Luhan. Lo siente temblar y se aleja antes de que sea demasiado tarde, dejándolo convertido en una masa desequilibrada—. ¿Quién carajos te enseñó eso? —Impreca Luhan por el contrario de lo que Jongin cree que estaba por decir, y luego lo jala hasta tenerlo encima de él, pecho contra pecho, mientras las caderas de Jongin terminan entre sus piernas y su miembro henchido se aprieta contra el abdomen húmedo de Luhan.

—Nadie, sólo se me ocurrió —confiesa Jongin antes de que Luhan lo tome por las mejillas y lo bese sin cuidado.

—Qué conveniente ocurrencia —ríe Luhan entre besos y arrastra sus manos desde la espalda de Jongin hasta su redondo y firme trasero. Jongin gruñe porque nunca antes le han amasado las nalgas realmente. El beso pierde control, de nuevo sus lenguas se ven sumergidas en una batalla, y Luhan juega a atrapar los labios gruesos e inflamados de Jongin entre sus dientes, hasta que la ligereza en el ambiente se pierde y el hambre de ambos renace—. Te necesito. Necesito tu nudo, Jongin —solloza Luhan contra sus labios—. Ahora.

Y le entierra los talones en la espalda, empujándolo contra sí mismo. Jongin tiene que apoyarse con una mano para mantenerse estable, y con la otra encuentra ese punto de su cuerpo al que Luhan le enseñó cómo llegar. La humedad es aún mayor ahí, y su dedo pulgar entra con mucha más facilidad que antes, y Luhan se empuja hacia él, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

La mano de Jongin tiembla cuando toma su propia erección para dirigirla hacia la entrada apretada de Luhan, e intenta hablar aunque está consciente de que sus cuerdas vocales no forman ninguna palabra. Su miembro encuentra su lugar, aunque apenas y encaja.

La punta duele por la necesidad, y su nudo se hincha cada vez más. Luhan lo apresura con pequeños gemidos, empujándolo con sus talones y tirando de sus caderas con sus manos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el falo de Jongin se resbale por la humedad entre la hendidura de su trasero. Jongin está demasiado agitado como para hacer las cosas bien y pronto se ve empujado por Luhan hacia atrás, y el beta se monta sobre sus caderas, alzándose lo suficiente con sus rodillas, que vibran también, y guía con una mano la erección de Jongin, estirando su entrada con los dedos de la otra. La punta está dentro y luego se deja deslizar sobre él, engulléndolo por completo, sentado sobre Jongin.

Ambos gruñen y jadean al unísono; la sensación de ser encorsetado por el interior de Luhan le saca el aire de los pulmones y es más placentero de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a pensar. Luhan se queda quieto un instante, apoyándose con sus rodillas y las manos en el pecho del alfa, para acostumbrarse a la invasión, y a la longitud y anchura del pene de Jongin. Puede sentir la piel de su trasero rozando el grueso nudo que quedó fuera, y Jongin se limita a acariciar los fibrosos muslos del beta, esperando lo más pacientemente que se lo permite su cordura. Y agradece el momento en que Luhan se inclina hacia su rostro y empieza a moverse, haciendo un vaivén con sus caderas que los hace gemir a los dos. Jongin se atreve entonces a mirar el rostro de Luhan, y lo que ve lo deja maravillado.

Su rostro blanquecino está enrojecido por la excitación, su frente perlada de sudor y el cabello largo y cobrizo húmedo. Jongin acaricia los costados de su torso y se alza un poco para besarlo; Luhan sabe a pasión y agonía, una mezcolanza tan erótica que hace a Jongin suspirar por enésima vez.

Entonces Luhan se aleja, irguiéndose sobre su espalda, y se hinca, provocando que el miembro de Jongin salga casi por completo; Jongin suelta un grito ahogado y se aferra a la cintura de Luhan, rogándole en silencio que no lo haga, pero entonces Luhan vuelve a empuñarlo y Jongin suspira aliviado hasta que Luhan vuelve a repetir su amenaza con una sonrisa ladeada. Lo hace un par de veces más, lentamente, como si disfrutara de enloquecerlo, hasta que parece que él mismo enloqueció y empieza a retozar sobre de él, penetrándose una y otra vez, haciendo que Jongin sienta que no puede endurecerse más.

—Tu nudo… —murmura Luhan entre delirios—. Tu nudo, necesito tu nudo. Anúdame, Jongin, anúdame… —La frase de Luhan muere en sus labios cuando Jongin le come la boca con hambre al tiempo que lo arrastra hacia él y lo hunde en el piso, tomando el mando, hincándose entre sus piernas mientras cuida no salir de su interior.

Jongin copia la intención de Luhan y empieza a moverse dentro de él, adentro y afuera, dejando que la punta de su glande se mantenga dentro de Luhan. Luhan le entierra las uñas en los brazos y Jongin suelta un ligero alarido, hasta que su nudo ha crecido tanto que Jongin empieza a temer que no encaje en la estrecha entrada de Luhan. Pero lo hace, Jongin sale por completo, haciendo que Luhan se retuerza por el vacío, y luego se hunde en él de una sola estocada, miembro y nudo juntos, haciendo que ambos suelten un sonoro grito de tensión y placer.

Todo explota alrededor de ambos, el mundo da un giro inesperado y Jongin se hunde en una espiral enloquecida de placer que lo arrastra hasta el fondo.

Jongin siente como si su cuerpo naufragara en un mar de sensaciones, sus ojos perdidos y nublados por las orlas luminosas que se dibujan en sus parpados cuando su cuerpo se estremece una y otra vez al compás del de Luhan, quien lo exprime, apretando los músculos de su interior, ciñéndolo como un guante ajustado, al tiempo que un líquido blanco emana de su miembro, apretado entre los vientres de ambos, y la calidez le quema la piel.

Nota cómo su nudo se dilata y se tensa justo en el interior de Luhan, haciendo imposible que se separen mientras recuperan el aliento. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Jongin siente que puede perder el conocimiento así que se deja caer sobre Luhan, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello; y luego los brazos de Luhan se ciernen sobre sus hombros, pegándolo más a él, como si quisiera fusionarlo a su cuerpo, y dejando un reguero de besos en el hombro y cuello de Jongin.

Un instinto animal hace que Jongin abra la boca sobre la carne suave en el cuello de Luhan y entierra los colmillos en él, haciendo que Luhan solloce por el dolor y sus caderas se sacudan, con Jongin todavía en él. Ambos gimen por la sensibilidad, indispuestos a dejarse ir –aunque tampoco es como que puedan, debido al amarre entre sus cuerpos–. Luego Jongin lame la herida, limpiándole el pequeño hilo de sangre, y admira su trabajo como si fuera una obra de arte cuando ambos hubieron regulado su ritmo cardíaco. La marca de sus dientes que nunca permitirá que se desvanezca. Ahora comprende por qué Chanyeol se esfuerza todavía para impedir que la marca sobre Baekhyun desaparezca.

—¿Quedó claro… —Luhan resuella todavía—, que te amo?

Jongin tiene que concentrarse para comprender a qué se refiere y luego ambos comparten una sonrisa cómplice, mientras van sintiendo los párpados pesados. Están agotados por la actividad física, pero también relajados; Jongin se siente como en un sueño, sólo que se ha vuelto realidad y no cabe dentro de sí mismo aquél regocijo.

—Totalmente. Aunque no entiendo por qué —murmura Jongin—, no soy el mejor alfa. Comprendo que te hayas imprimado de mí, pero estoy muy lejos de ser lo que quieres para ti. No quiero decepcionarte.

—No lo hiciste, creo que eso es evidente —le dice Luhan en tono pícaro mientras despeja el rostro de Jongin, peinándole el cabello hacia atrás—. Eres más de lo que alguna vez quise. Soy un idiota por haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero mientras a ti no te moleste tener a un beta renco como pareja, a mí no me importará tener un alfa distraído toda la vida.

Jongin se siente conmovido, pero se esfuerza por reír antes de besar tiernamente la nariz respingona del mayor.

—Si no eres tú, no soy nadie —murmura mirándolo a los ojos, dejando que su sinceridad fluya como aire entre ambos—. Así que, _tienes_ que ser tú.

El beso que Luhan le exige impide que Jongin pueda seguir pensando de manera coherente. Seguirán unidos por un largo rato más, pero en cuanto eso termine, Jongin buscará la forma de no dejar ir a Luhan por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Ahora que lo tiene, nada le hará desprenderse de él. Lo ama demasiado como para hacer eso, nunca pensó en renunciar a él y mucho menos ahora, que Luhan le ha dicho que también lo ama. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se lo ha demostrado con su cuerpo.

Y de todos modos, nadie los echará de menos en la base.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de cuatro meses y algunos días, finalmente termino y publico este fic que me robó años de vida. Siempre huyó de mi el final, por más que escribía, no podía encontrarlo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Debo decir que me superó. En fin, sólo les pido que:
> 
> ☛ No re-posteen mi fanfic en otros lados. Si lo quieren compartir, pasen el enlace directo.☚
> 
> ☛ Dejen sus comentarios y kudos si les gustó; y si no, díganme por qué y cómo puedo mejorarlo.☚
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado!


End file.
